Moonlight Sonata
by Mystery of the Night
Summary: The summary is too long please read it in the story! Complete story! I'm finished with it!
1. Moonlight Sonatachap1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic! The title doesn't really go with the story, but I didn't know what else to call it! So here's the first chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review!!

Summary: My 1st fanfic! Hermione invited her friend Jenny, who got her Hogwarts letter; to go over to the Burrow with her for the rest of the summer before 7th yr. term starts. Jenny & Hermione discover love & friendship at the Burrow and at school. Did I mention Jenny is from America? She moved to London about three years ago and became friends with Hermione. Hermione/Fred relationship & Jenny/George relationship.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except for Jenny, who is based on myself. All the credit goes to the wonderful J.K Rowling. Plus if I did own any of the characters… I would own Fred and George cuz they are so hot!

Moonlight Sonata

Chap.1

It was a nice summer day, and Hermione and her friend Jenny were sitting in Hermione's room when three owls flew through the open window. One owl dropped a letter in Jenny's lap, another dropped a letter in Hermione's lap, and the other owl known as Pig (Ron's owl) dropped a letter in Hermione's lap also.

Hermione looked at the letter brought in by the second owl. It was her school list for this year. It also contained the Head Girl badge. She couldn't wait to tell Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family. She had about a week of summer vacation left before term started. She put the letter and the badge aside and picked up Ron's letter.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_ Hello, enjoying the summer? Harry, my family, and I were wondering if you were going to come over for the rest of the summer like you always do. We miss you very much and can't wait to see you again. Write back soon with your answer._

_ Love,_

_ Ron_

Hermione smiled and put the letter on her desk. Jenny had her letter in her hands. "Jenny what have you got there?" Hermione asked. Jenny handed her the envelope. Hermione looked at it. Her eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face. "What is it? I know it's from Hogwarts. I just don't know what it is." Jenny said. Besides her parents, Jenny was the only person who knew about Hermione being a witch and going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. "Well open it and find out." Hermione said excitedly while handing Jenny the envelope.

Jenny took the envelope from Hermione and opened it. She read it and read it again just to make sure she read it right. "What's it say?" asked Hermione. "I've been accepted at Hogwarts!" Jenny exclaimed. "What? Congratulations!" Hermione said hugging Jenny. "What do you think my parents will say?" Jenny asked. "I'm sure they'll let you go." Hermione said. "Why don't we go tell them?" Jenny said. "Alright let's go." Hermione said. They told Hermione's parents the good news then went over to Jenny's house to tell her parents. When Jenny told her family what happened, they were thrilled and allowed her to go. Hermione helped Jenny pack her trunk. Then they said good-bye to Jenny's parents and went back to Hermione's house. When they got back to the house Hermione wrote back to Ron. Then sent Pig off with the letter. It said:

_Dear Ron,_

_ My summer has been great. I missed you all very much also. Yes, I will be returning to the Burrow as usual for the rest of the summer. Also I wanted to know if it would be alright if I brought my friend Jenny with me. She just got accepted to Hogwarts today. She's going to be in 7th year with us. Please write back as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_ Hermione_

The next morning Pig returned with a letter, and dropped it in Hermione's lap. It said:

_Dear 'Mione,_

_ Mum said that you can bring your friend Jenny. We are all looking forward to seeing you again and meeting her. Harry, dad, and I will be over at 4:00 P.M. to come pick you two up tomorrow and bring you back to the burrow. Can't wait until tomorrow. See you!_

_Love,_

_Ron._

Hermione told Jenny what would be happening tomorrow. Jenny said she couldn't wait either and that she was so excited. Jenny also knew that Hermione has been in love with Fred since 4th year, and hoped that they would finally get together. The only thing she didn't know was that she would too fall in love with a certain redheaded person.

A/N: so how's this for a first chapter? I hope you all like it. Please Review!! I'll be so happy if you do! I might even try to add two or more chapters in one night next time!

Please Review!

Thanks,

Mystery


	2. Moonlight Sonatachap2

A/N: Special thanks to Sunny Joe Bob, Alexandra5, and JessieRose for reviewing my story! Even though it was only 3 reviews it still meant a lot to me! Sorry for not describing Jenny. I'll do that right now.  
  
Summary: My 1st fanfic! Hermione invited her friend Jenny, who got her Hogwarts letter; to go over to the Burrow with her for the rest of the summer before 7th yr. term starts. Jenny & Hermione discover love & friendship at the Burrow and at school. Did I mention Jenny is from America? She moved to London about three years ago and became friends with Hermione. Hermione/Fred relationship & Jenny/George relationship. Oh yeah Harry and Ginny are also going out! So... Hermione/Fred, Jenny/George, and Harry/Ginny.  
  
Disclaimer: Come on like I really own any of the Harry Potter characters! If I did then George Weasley is my Boyfriend! I only wish! Lol! Moonlight Sonata Chap.2 Description  
Jenny is a 16yr old girl. (Her Birthday is in December) She has light brown hair, brown eyes, she is very tanned form sitting around Hermione's pool most of the summer, and she stands at a height of 5'5. Her curves stuck out in all the right places and Hermione recently helped her put a little wave in her hair. Moonlight Sonata Chap.2  
  
"Jenny! Jenny wake up!" Hermione shouted trying to wake her slumbering friend up. Jenny mumbled something and turned over ignoring Hermione. "JENNY WAKE UP!" Hermione shouted again. Jenny turned and flopped on her stomach. "That's it! I've had it! She doesn't want to wake up, then we'll do it the hard way." Hermione said to herself. She mumbled a spell and then there was a bucket filled with cold water in the air hovering above Jenny. Next thing you know, there's a splash and a scream from Jenny.  
"Hermione! What did you do that for? It's so cold!" Jenny shouted hugging her arms to herself. "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up." Hermione said. "Well why did you wake me up so abruptly?" Jenny asked. "Because Harry, Ron, and Mr.Weasley will be here in an hour!" Hermione said. "What?" Jenny said scrambling out of bed. "Yes, they'll be here in an hour! So hurry up and get ready!" Hermione said. Jenny ran into the bathroom, and took a shower. Then she put on a black tank top with a silver tiger on it, a pair of Old Navy Blue Jeans, and her blue vans on. Then she put her hair up in a wavy ponytail. She put on a little bit of eyeliner, some mascara, and some lip-gloss. By the time she finished doing that, Hermione knocked on the door. "Jenny are you ready?" she asked. "Yes, I am." Jenny said. "Good, we're coming in." Hermione said. Then the door opened and in stepped Hermione followed by the famous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Mr. Arthur Weasley. "Jenny this is Harry, Ron, and Ron's Dad, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said introducing the men. "Pleasure to meet you Mr.Weasley, and you Harry and Ron." Jenny said. "And you." Said Mr.Weasley. "Nice to meet you." Harry said smiling. "Charmed." Said Ron also smiling. "Is your trunk packed Jen?" asked Hermione. "Yup, sure is 'Mione." Jenny said. "Okay, then let's go downstairs." She said. Jenny, Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley followed Hermione downstairs. "Can I call my mom to tell her that I'm leaving?" Jenny asked. "Yup, but make it quick." Hermione said. Jenny picked up the phone. "Mom, Hermione and I are leaving now." "Yes, we're staying with some friends of hers and we're going shopping for school supplies on Friday." "Yes mom. Yes, I'll be careful." "Yes, mom I'll be going to school with Harry Potter." Harry blushed at that moment. "Mom stop making a big deal about it. He's human too you know." "Yes, mom, I love you too. Tell Daddy I love him." "Okay, tell them I love them." "Yes, mom I've really got to go." "Yes, I'll write I promise. Okay. Love you bye." Jenny finished the phone call and hung up the phone. "Mum, We're going now!" Hermione shouted." "Okay, honey. Don't forget to write!" Mrs. Granger called from upstairs. "I won't. I Love you." She said. "Love you too." Her mother called. "Bye." Hermione called. "Bye." Her mother and father called.  
  
"I'll go first." Mr. Weasley said. He took a handful of floo powder (Hermione's family was connected to the network), and shouted, "The Burrow!" Then he disappeared behind the green flames. Ron went after him and did the same, and disappeared behind the green flames also. "Meet you there!" Hermione said. Then she shouted "The Burrow!" and disappeared behind the flames. "Will you be okay?" Harry asked Jenny. "Yes, I think so." She said. Harry nodded his head, took a handful of floo powder like the others did, shouted "The Burrow!" and disappeared behind the flames. "Come on Jenny you can do this. You've done this plenty of times with Hermione." Jenny said to herself. She nervously picked up a handful of floo powder, and stepped in the fireplace. Then she thought about when she would go shopping with Hermione. She felt confident now. She threw the floo powder into the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow!"  
When she did that she felt like she was doing it for the first time again. She felt happy, yet sick at the same time. Then a few seconds later she fell through a fire place and landed on something soft. A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! Next one coming up! ( Cya- Mystery 


	3. Moonlight Soinatachap3

A/N: Hey look! Looks It's another chapter!!  
  
Summary: My 1st fanfic! Hermione invited her friend Jenny, who got her Hogwarts letter; to go over to the Burrow with her for the rest of the summer before 7th yr. term starts. Jenny & Hermione discover love & friendship at the Burrow and at school. Did I mention Jenny is from America? She moved to London about three years ago and became friends with Hermione. Hermione/Fred relationship & Jenny/George relationship. Oh yeah Harry and Ginny are also going out! So... Hermione/Fred, Jenny/George, and Harry/Ginny.  
  
Disclaimer: takes a deep breath I OWN... sighs none of the characters except for Jenny. Moonlight Sonata Chap.3  
"Wow this floor is soft!" Jenny said. "Um... excuse me. Not to be rude, but you landed on me." Said a voice from under Jenny. She heard laughter and looked up to see Hermione, Ron, Harry, a girl whom she guessed was Ginny, and one of the twins. Then she looked down. She had landed on one of the twins! But which one was it? "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said helping the boy (A/n: Ahem...man) up. "Oh, it's..." he said dusting himself off. Then he looked up at Jenny and stopped. "Quite alright." He finished looking at her. "Wow, Ron told me she was pretty, but she's VERY pretty for a 17 yr. old!" thought George who was 20. (A/N: I made a mistake. I said Jenny was 16 in the 2nd chapter, but she's actually 17. Sorry.)  
"You're George aren't you?" Jenny asked. "Wow, first try and she got it right. Not even Hermione did that!" George said fully impressed. Hermione put a fake look of sadness on her face and then smiled. "Yes, I am George, and that my lady is my twin brother Fred." He said motioning to Fred. "Nice to meet you." I said smiling. He shook my hand. "She's pretty and charming." George thought. "The pleasure is all mine." Fred said smiling.  
"So you're from America right?" asked Ginny as Hermione and Jenny got settled in Ginny's room. "Yes, I've lived in London for 3 years, but my mom home schooled me when we got here. " She said. "Where did you go to school before you moved here?" Ginny asked. "I went to Arizona School of Witchcraft & Wizardry." Jenny replied. "Oh, that's cool." Ginny said. "Did you know that Harry & I are going out?" She asked. "Yes, Hermione told me." Jenny said. "Shall we go downstairs?" Hermione asked." Yeah." Ginny said. "Sure let's go." Jenny said. The girls left the room and descended to the living room was where every one was sitting and talking.  
"Oh, Hello girls, Nice of you to join us. I'm Mrs. Weasley." She said walking up to Jenny. She shook hands with the woman. "It's very wonderful to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Jenny said smiling. "Oh, please call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley said. "Okay. Molly it is then ma'm." Jenny said. Molly Weasley went into the kitchen to start dinner, and left the children or should I say "young adults" (lol) to talk. Jenny sat down between Hermione and George, blushing when she sat down. "So Jenny, Hermione told us that you were from America. Am I right?" George asked. Jenny looked up at him and blushed. "Yes." She said quietly. "So where did you go to school?" Harry asked. "I went to Arizona School of Witchcraft & Wizardry until my 4th year. Then we moved here and my mom home- schooled me." Jenny said. She turned red knowing that George was looking at her.  
About half-an-hour later, they were all sitting around the dinner table. I was sitting next to Hermione and Ginny and across from George. Then Hermione brought up her being the Head Girl. "Did you all know that I'm Head Girl?" she asked. "Really?" asked scatteredly (A/N: is scatteredly a word?) by everyone. "Bet you anything that Ferret-Boy is Head Boy." Ron whispered to Harry. "You're on" Said Harry. He and Ron shook on it. "George and I will be teaching there also." Fred informed all of us. "Really? What will you be teaching?" Hermione asked. As soon as she said that Fred smiled, which made Hermione blush. (A/N: considering the fact that she had a huge crush on him.) "Well, I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Fred will be teaching Charms." George said looking at Jenny. "Make way for my two new favorite subjects!" Hermione teased. She didn't know who it was, but she felt like someone was watching her. Only thing was she didn't know it was Fred. Fred POV Wow, Hermione has sure grown up! She's taller, She wears makeup now, which brings out her good looks, She looks prettier than she was last year, and I'd say her curves have improved greatly also. Fred thought with a grin on his face. End of POV  
  
George POV Wow, Jenny is really pretty. Her eyes are beautiful as is she, she has a great smile. My only hope is that Hermione didn't rub off on her too much. She's got some nice curves too. George thought with a grin creeping up his face. End of POV  
"What are you two grinning about?" Ron asked because he noticed Fred looking at Hermione and George looking at Jenny. "Oh, nothing, nothing Ronniekins." Fred said. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ronniekins?" Ron asked angrily. "No matter how many times you tell him, he'll always keep doing it." George said. "Oh, Sod off George!" Ron said. "You sod off!" George shot back. "Guys calm down!" Jenny said. George looked over at her and looked back down at his plate. He and Ron were quiet throughout the rest of dinner. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 4th chapter! I LOVE GEORGE WEASLEY! And I also LOVE PIERRE BOUVIER from SIMPLE PLAN!! Lol! Jenny and George find out that they like each other in this Chapter. We'll find out about Fred and Hermione in the next chapter. Please Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters cuz if I did... I'd be having a party and they'd be at mi casa. (My house)  
  
Summary: My 1st fanfic! Hermione invited her friend Jenny, who got her Hogwarts letter; to go over to the Burrow with her for the rest of the summer before 7th yr. term starts. Jenny & Hermione discover love & friendship at the Burrow and at school. Did I mention Jenny is from America? She moved to London about three years ago and became friends with Hermione. Hermione/Fred relationship & Jenny/George relationship. Oh yeah Harry and Ginny are also going out! So... Hermione/Fred, Jenny/George, and Harry/Ginny.  
  
Moonlight Sonata Chap.4  
  
The next morning as Jenny woke up; she noticed that the sunlight shining through Ginny's window was so bright she could've been blinded. She also noticed that Ginny's bed was made as was Hermione's cot, and that neither one of the girls were in the room. Jenny went over to the bathroom down the hall, and went to take a shower. She figured out how to work the knobs by herself and soon stripped off her clothes and got in the shower.  
  
She got out of the shower about 10 minutes later. She wrapped a towel around herself and peaked out the bathroom door, and saw Ron coming towards the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. She heard the handle rattle, and then she heard Ron say, "I'll use the one downstairs." She unlocked and opened the door to see Ron going downstairs. She breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door all the way. She walked out of the bathroom holding her towel close around her body.  
  
She was too distracted looking at all of the Weasley family pictures, and turning around to look at them once more that she didn't see George w/ a towel around his waist, backing up from his door looking around to make sure that no one was coming out of their rooms. They bumped in to each other from behind. Both let out a yelp of surprise, and turned to see each other mostly naked except for a towel wrapped around them. "George." Jenny gasped looking him up and down. "Well he does have a nice body." She thought to herself. "Jenny." He breathed taking in the picture before him.  
  
There was Jenny, in a towel. Her wet, wavy, brown hair cascading her shoulders, water droplets falling down her shoulders, down towards her well-formed chest, and dissolving into the towel held up against her.  
  
"Um... George?" Jenny said making him look into her eyes. "Can I get by?" she asked as George looked up at her. "Huh?" He asked. "May I get by please?" she asked again. "Oh, yeah sure." George said turning slightly red. She brushed past him also turning slightly red. (A/N: well who wouldn't blush at the sight of a half-naked, well built, 20 yr. old man? Especially if he's George Weasley. lol)  
  
"Well, that was certainly a picture to remember." Jenny said to herself. Little did she know George said the exact same thing to himself. Jenny got into Ginny's room and opened her trunk. She pulled out a red tank top with a black rose on the front and a pair of black flair jeans that fitted her body perfectly. She then left the room and went downstairs.  
  
"Well, Jenny glad you decided to join us." Said Hermione. "Um... yeah. I woke up late." Jenny said. "What time is it?" she asked. "It's about 1P.M." Ron answered. "Hmmm okay." Jenny said. "I have to get something from upstairs." Jenny said 5 minutes later. She got up and ran upstairs, also running into George and almost falling back down the stairs.  
  
"oomph." Jenny said running into something . "Careful." said a voice. She looked up and saw George. Then she lost her balance and fell back. George caught her by the arm, and pulled her close to him. "Thanks." Jenny mumbled. "You're welcome." George said looking down at her. "I've got to get by." She said looking into his eyes. "Okay." George said also staring into her eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, while everyone watched them stare at each other. "Hem hem." Said Ginny in her most Umbridge-like voice, which caused George to shiver and look up startled and Jenny to just look away from George.  
  
"Don't do that Ginny!" George said. "Yes, it brings back bad memories of Umbitch!" Fred said. That made chills run up everyone's spines. Then they all laughed at the memory of what happened that year. Jenny had heard of it from Hermione when she got back from Hogwarts that year. Jenny meanwhile silently brushed past George and went up to Ginny's room.  
  
When she got into Ginny's room she got her brush and pulled her hair up into a ponytail again. "I thought you were going to get something" said a voice from the doorway. Jenny turned around to find George Weasley watching her intently. "I..I was. I just wanted to do my hair, and then I was going to get that something that I needed." Jenny stuttered. "Jen, can I call you Jen?" He asked. Jenny nodded her head. "okay. Now tell me Jen. Are you running from me?" He asked walking into the room. "Um.. no I'm not running from you. Why would you think that?" she asked. "Because it seems that every time we're around each other, we blush and stutter, and we can't look at each other without blushing." George explained. "Really? I didn't notice." Jenny said blushing as George walked towards her. "You see you're doing it again." He said. Now he was hovering over her.  
  
Before she could say anything, George's lips were on hers. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, wanting to enter. She opened her lips as he entered. Without knowing it, her arms were up around his neck. His arms soon encircled her waist, bringing her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, and then broke off leaving them both gasping for air. "Wow, I've never been kissed like that before. Then again I don't think I've ever been kissed." Jenny said. "I don't think I've kissed anyone like that before. You've never been kissed?" George said. "No, I have never been kissed." Jenny said. "Until now." George said grinning. "Yes, up until now I had never been kissed before." Jenny said returning the grin.  
  
"So how was that first experience of a kiss?" George asked taking a seat next to jenny on Ginny's bed as she sat down. "Wonderful. Better than I ever could've wished." Jenny said. "Really?" George asked. "Yup." Said Jenny nodding her head. "I see." George said. Then he leaned in for another kiss, but this time it was Jenny that did everything. She ran her tongue over George's bottom lip. A moan escaped from his mouth as Jenny's tongue went into his mouth. Their tongues played inside each other's mouths, and George brought her down under him on the bed. Jenny broke off immediately.  
  
"George, we should wait. Besides we've only know each other for two days. And I'm not ready yet." Jenny said. "Well maybe we should get to know each other a little better." George asked. "How?" Jenny wondered. "How about on the first trip to Hogsmede? We'll have a drink at the Three Broomsticks." He said. "The Three Broomsticks!? 'Mione has told me so much about that place! She says Butterbeer is so good. I still have yet to try it!." Jenny said excitedly. "Well there's a first for everything." George said. "Okay yes, I'll go to Hogsmede with you." Jenny said. "Okay, if anyone asks that day, I'm discussing tutoring sessions with you." George said. "Okay. Tutoring sessions. Got it." Jenny said. "We'd better go downstairs, before everyone thinks we're doing something we're not supposed to." George said. "Okay." Jenny said.  
  
George left Ginny's room and went to his own room and opened the door, then closed it. He then went downstairs. Jenny opened up her trunk and looked for her books. She pulled out her favorite romance novel "Kissed By An Angel" by: Elizabeth Chandler. She found a bookmark and stuck it in the first page of the book. Then she left the room and closed the door. Then she went downstairs, walked over to where George was sitting. She smiled and asked if she could sit there. He said "Yes.", and moved over. She sat next to him and began reading her book.  
  
A/N: On to the next chapter!! MUAHAHA!! Lol! Please Review!! R-E-V-I-E-W!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It might take me a while to up date cuz I have summer school and I don't like it!! GRR!!  
  
Summary: In the last chapter be fore this one, George and Jenny found out their feelings for each other. In this chapter, Hermione, Jenny, Ron, Ginny, and Harry enter Diagon Alley. Hermione and Fred find out their feelings in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own George Weasley. He's at my house. We're going out. LOL! Just kidding people. I don't own George. I just wished I owned him. I don't own any of the other Harry Potter characters either.  
  
Moonlight Sonata Chapter 5  
  
Hermione and Jenny arrived at the Burrow on Monday. It was now Friday. Jenny, Hermione, and the Weasley's would be going shopping for school supplies in Diagon Ally. Fred and George had woken up at 6:30 A.M., and already left for that day to go work at WWW when Hermione had woken up.(A/N: I'm tired, and I don't feel like writing the whole name. Lol).  
  
Hermione woke up before Jenny (a/n: as usual. lol). Hermione woke up at 7:30 A.M., took a shower, and got dressed. She wore a lime green tank top, and black jeans. (A/n: it's a good color combo. I've tried it. It looks pretty cool). Her shirt said, "If I like you and you like me, we must be friends." (A/n: long story on the shirt. My friend has a shirt that says that so I just put it in.). She was also wearing her Gray and pink Chuck Taylor Converse shoes. She put her hair up in a ponytail, and went down stairs.  
The next person to wake up was Ginny. Ginny woke up an hour after Hermione. (A/n: 8:00 A.M.). Ginny took a shower, and got dressed. She put on a pink tank top that had a yellow smiley face on it, a pair of shorts, and a pair of blue/silver Sketchers. She left her hair down (a/n: Harry likes it that way). She also went downstairs, and joined Hermione.  
  
By the time Jenny woke up it was 9:00 P.M. and everyone was already awake. She got up out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Jenny picked out a black shirt with a green snake that had silver eyes (a/n: Slytherin colors), and a pair of flair jeans. She put on her blue vans, and put her hair up in a ponytail leaving a few strands of hair around her face. Then she went down stairs. When she got down there she said good morning to everyone and noticed them staring at her shirt. She looked at Hermione who silently said, "Slytherin colors! Change your shirt!" she got what Hermione was saying and excused herself from the living room and went back upstairs. This time she put on a black tank top w/ a purple daisy on it and a red button all-the-way-up shirt over the tank top and left the buttons unbuttoned. She took one last look at herself and then went down stairs.  
  
This time she received smiles from everyone as she came down the stairs. She sat down next to Ginny, and began reading her novel. "Jenny." Harry said. "Yeah Harry?" Jenny said. "Hermione told me to tell you that we'll be leaving in 15minutes." Harry said. "Where is she?" Jenny asked. "She's doing what you girls do best." Harry said. "And what would that be?" she asked. "Hogging the loo, which reminds me..." Harry said. Runs upstairs and tells Hermione to hurry up in there. Jenny sat on the couch laughing. A few minutes later, Hermione came downstairs. Then they all had to wait for Harry. Hermione changed her shirt in the meantime. Then finally Harry came out.  
  
"Mum! We're ready!" Ginny shouted up the stairs. "Oh, I think you all are old enough to go by yourselves now. So run along." Mrs.Weasley said walking downstairs. "Oh, okay." Ginny said. "Well then we'll see you later mum." Ron said. "Alright dears. Now off you go." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Jenny looked at each other and cocked their eyebrows up. Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw that they were still there, which they were. "Oh, just go already." Said Molly Weasley exasperated. "Okay! We're going!" Ginny said.  
  
One by one they took floo powder, said "Diagon Alley," and disappeared into the fire. After Ron had disappeared, it was Hermione's turn and after her it was Jenny's turn. Just when Hermione was about to step into the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen with two brown bags. "Jenny, Hermione. Can you please give these to Fred and George around lunchtime today?" She asked the two girls. "Yup." Hermione said. "Sure." Jenny said. "Hermione, this is Fred's and Jenny, this one is for George." Molly said handing each girl a bag. Both girls then one after another stepped into the fireplace, shouted "Diagon Alley," and disappeared into the flames.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron "It's about time!" Ginny said helping up Hermione, who fell on her bum upon coming out of the fireplace. "Where's Jenny?" Ron asked. Just as he said that, Jenny slid out of the fireplace. Unfortunately she fell on her bum also and grabbed Hermione bringing her down to the floor. Hermione gave a small yelp as she hit her bum on the floor again. "Ow." Hermione said. Ginny helped Hermione up and Hermione helped Jenny up off of the floor. "What have you got there?" Harry asked pointing to the brown paper bags that Hermione and Jenny we holding. "Lunch for Fred and George." Jenny said. "Oh, okay." Harry said. They went out the back of the Leaky Cauldron, tapped the right bricks, and went into Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: Special thanks to Alexandra5 for supporting me from chap. 1. Thanks for reviewing, and supporting me!! Gets a little pissed off And to Fantana789, Well I'm sorry that you think my story is srupid!! But it's my first one and I really don't know how to do this , but I'm getting better! SO sorry I'm if you think I suck, but "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me!" calms down thanks anyways for telling me what you think though 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


A/N: Sorry to anyone who thinks my story sucks. If you don't like it please stop reading it then, but if you do like it, I'll be sure to thank you in my next chapter. By the way, to Fantana789, the story isn't about my imaginary or any love life of mine for that matter, and when I said that Jenny was based on me, I meant the way she looks. She is not me though!! She and I are completely different people. Well not completely different, but still she's not me!!  
  
Summary: Hermione and Fred find out their feelings in this chapter, just as George and Jenny did in the 5th chapter. (This summary sucks, but the story is better.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these super cool characters! Although...I did make up a name for one of the inventions of Fred and George. It wasn't in any of the books, and i'm pretty sure it doesn't really exsist. If it does then i guess i don't own it and who ever it does belong to, Kudous to you.(kudous are good things ppl!)

Chapter 6  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?" Ginny asked as they stepped into Diagon Alley. "How about we split up?" Ron suggested. "Yeah, Ron and I will go one way, and you three can go wherever you want to, and we'll meet up at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes around say...12 P.M." Harry said. "That's fine." Hermione said. "Yeah I've got to go over there anyways." Jenny said. "For what?" Ron asked. "Um... I want to get something is that okay with you Dad?" Jenny asked sarcastically. "You? Getting joke supplies? And getting them from my Brother's shop? You're shitting me right?" he asked. "No Ron. She's not shitting you. Jenny happens to be the best prankster in our neighborhood." Hermione said with a challenging look on her face.  
  
"Well I bet she can't beat Fred and George's record." Ron shot back. "Wanna bet? I've only got 50 more to go and I've got the whole year to complete them." Jenny smirked. "Don't smirk like that it reminds me of Ferret-boy." Harry said. "Who?" asked Jenny. Everyone turned to look at Hermione. "You haven't told her who Ferret-boy is yet?" Ginny asked. "Um... no." Hermione said. "Let's put it this way, you'll meet him on the train." Harry said. 'Oh, Okay." Jenny said.  
  
"Okay, let's all go to Gringotts, and get our money. Then we'll go our separate ways and meet back at WWW at 12 P.M." Ginny said. They all walked to Gringotts and got their money. Then they went off on their way. Harry and Ron went over towards the Quidditch store while Hermione, Ginny, and Jenny worked out a plan.  
"Okay, we should go and get Jenny a wand first, then go get our books, go get her some robes, and whatever else we'll need." Hermione said. "Do you prefer an owl, a cat, or a toad?" asked Ginny. "Owls. why?" Jenny said. "Because you'll need one of those three amnimals for school. "Okay, well i prefer owls, snowy owls over any other." Jenny said. "Okay, we'll go get her an owl, but we can't get one exactly like Hedwig of Harry will get them comfused." Ginny said. "Okay, whatever let's justy go get our things. We'll worry about the owl later!" Hermione said. "Oka, let's go." Jenny said. Hermione and Jenny walked off, and Ginny followed after them soon catching up.

The girls waled over to Ollivander's to get Jenny a wand. Three wands later, she found the perfect wand. They went to get their books and came out of Flourish and Blotts' 20 minutes later. Then they went to get Jenny fitted for some robes. While she was getting her robes, Hermione and Ginny were looking through some dress robes for any upcoming dances during the school year. Ginny bought a beautiful emerald green dress robe, Hermione bought a navy blue one, and they bought a beautiful deep purple robe for Jenny, which she loved. Soon it was 12 P.M., and the girls headed over to WWW.

They stopped and waited outside the window for Harry and Ron to show up. About 20 minutes later, Harry and Ron still hadn't shown up and the three girls went inside. The shop was pretty much empty of people except for George, Fred, and themselves. George looked up at the sound of the door and saw Jenny. He smiled at her and she returned his smile with one that made him go weak at the knees.(A/N: sorry that sounded so corny.)

Fred looked up also at the door to see Ginny, Jenny, and _**her**_. Miss Hermione Granger, the girl that him go weak at the knees.(A/N: sorry that sounded so corny.) He smiled at her from behind the counter, and she returned it with a heart-warming one. Ginny took the lunches from Hermione and Jenny and handed them to Fred and George.

Jenny began to wonder around the store, marveling at the inventions that the Master-Pranksters-Of-All-Time had invented. "Wow, this stuff is so cool!" She said to herself picking up a fake wand. She gave it a wave and it turned into a rubber-ducky. She laughed at it because it was so cool and the ducky was so cute.

Then she felt two strong arms encircle her waist from behind. "You like what you see?" asked a husky voice in her ear. Knowing it was George she didn't panic and became relaxed. "Yes, very much." She said with a grin on her face, and her back to his chest. "Well, there's more where that came from." George said turning her around to face him.

"Hello George." she said smiling. "Hello Love." he said returning the smile. "So what about this more stuff that I heard about." She asked slyly. "oh, well let me show you." He said grinning. He dipped his head down for a kiss, and Jenny filled the gap in between them with her lips as they touched George's. She let him explore her mouth before letting out a little moan. Just then the door of the store opened, and there was an exclaimation.

"OI, GEORGE. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAN?" Jenny and George broke apart and turned to see a very red faced Ron, and five puzzled faces. "I asked you what you were doing!" Ron said again this time a little more calmer. "I was just kissing my girlfriend." George replied cooly. "Since when are you and Jenny together?" asked Ginny who was hand-in-hand with Harry. "Um... since Yesterday." Jenny said with a sheepish grin on her face. "Well, it'd be nice if you told us!" Hermione and Fred said at the same time. They looked at eachother and blushed slightly.

"Goodness people, it's only been one friggin day! Calm down!" Jenny said. "We planned on telling you all tonight at dinner." George said. Jenny looked up at him. "We did?" she asked. He gave her a look that said 'play along' and she said, "Oh ,yes we were going to tell you all tonight at dinner." "Well, still it would've been nice if you told us earlier." Fred said. "Yes, I agree." Hermione said nodding her head.(A/n: sorry if that made no sense whatsoever.) She blushed at what she just said and looked over to Fred who was also blushing. This earned a few mischevious looks from everyone except for Ron, Hermione, and Fred. "Hey Harry, Ginny come here for a second will you." George said. Harry and Ginny walked over to George and Jenny. George led them over near one of the shelves and formed a plan that would be put in to action as soon as they finished discussing it.

"Fred, Hermione could you please come here for a second." Jenny said waving them over to where she, George, Harry and Ginny were standing next to the open door of the storage room."Ron you come too." Harry said. Ron walked over from one of the shelves, and Harry told him their POA (plan of action) Ron smiled and though it was a good idea and began playing along.

"Fred I was wondering if you and Hermione could get that box of Soap Bubblegum down from the top shelf because we need to put more on the shelves. Fred you can't really reach it so maybe you could hold Hermione upon your shoulders and she could get it down." George said. " Why don't i just use the footstool? It's right..." said Fred pointing to a corner. "Well, it was here." Fred said. "Oh,well i guess you'll just have to use Hermione." Ron said with a grin on his face.

Hermione was really confused at what was going on, as was Fred. Then he turned to Hermione. "Do you mind helping me?" he asked hoping she would help him. "No, I don't mind. I'll help." she said smiling, but still confused. She and Fred walked into the storage room and as soon as they did Ginny pushed the door closed, and George put a lock charm on it that niether Hermione or Fred knew how to take off.

They turned to the locked door, and tried to open in. They used unlocking charms, but they wouldn't work. "Damn! They locked us in!" Fred said. "I can't belive they did this to us!" Hermione said sitting on a big crate with her hands in her face. "Aww... Mione, don't cry they'll let us out soon. They can't keep us in here forever." Fred said. He sat next to her and put his arms around her. She held onto him for a moment.

Then without thinking, Fred lifted Hermione's chin with his finger.He looked deeply into her eyes and dipped his head down and kissed her. His tongue traveled along her bottom lip begging for entry. She opened her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth. She let out a little moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he stood up while kissing her, and pushed her against a wall.Then the door opened and there were George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Jenny standing in the door way with big smiles on their faces.

"Finally!" Ginny said giving Harry's hand a little squeeze. Fred and Hermione turned red and looked at each other and laughed. "Hermione, will you go out with me?" Fred asked. "Yes, Fred I'll go out with you." she said with a smile on her face. Fred smiled also and then kised her. George kissed Jenny, Harry kissed Ginny, and Ron just stood there lokking like he ws going to gag. "Oi, get a room all of you!" he said half laughing half gagging. everyone stopped kissing and looked at Ron. Just then the door opened. "Hey Ron isn't that Lavender over there?" Harry asked looking over at the girl who was scanning the shelves.

(Lavender POV)

Please let him notice me. Please let him notice me. Oh God please let him notice me.

(End of POV)

Ron looked over at the girl and smiled. He walked over to her. "Hi Lavender." he said smiling. The girl looked up at Ron and turned a bit red. "Oh, hello Ron." She said smiling. "What are you up to?" he asked. "Oh, nothing much. Shopping fopr school supplies, and looking around. You know." She said. The 3 couples watched Ron and Lavender talk and smiled when the two walked over to the others smiling and holding hands.

A/N: Yay!! I'm done. Sorry it took so long i had summer school. and sorry that the chapter is soooooo long. anyways, I put Ron and Lavender together cuz it wouldn't be fair if everyone else was going out and Ron wasn't. Plus he and Lavender are cute together. so the story is George/Jenny, Fred/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, and Harry/Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again to Alexandra5 for being there for me since chapter1! Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed my story I really appreciate it and I'm very thankful for your reviews! Okay so this is the 7th chapter. So enjoy!  
  
Summary: George and Jenny found each other, so did Fred and Hermione, Harry and Ginny found each other the one year before, and Ron and Lavender... Will they hit it off? I'm working on that. So let's see what happens between them and everyone else. Chapter 7 up!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of these Wicked Awesome Characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It is now Sunday, about 2:30 P.M. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Jenny have been getting their trunks packed for school for the next day since they finished lunch at 12:30 P.M. Fred and George were also packing their trunks for their teaching jobs at Hogwarts. They hired their friend Lee Jordan and a few other to run the store full-time while they were teaching that year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron went into the kitchen to call Lavender, to reminder her to meet him, Harry, Ginny, Jenny, and Hermione at 10:45 A.M. tomorrow so they all could sit on the train together. After Ron got off the phone, Jenny called her parents to tell them that they would be leaving for school the next day. Her parents reminded her to write as soon as possible, and as much as possible. She promised she would, then she hung-up. Then she remembered that she hadn't told them about George yet. "Oh, well," she thought, "I'll write to them later and tell them."  
  
Then she went to George's room because he had wanted to talk to her. She knocked on the open door. George and Fred looked up. Fred looked at George and then left the room. Jenny stepped into the room and George closed the door behind her. "You wanted to talk to me George?" Jenny asked. "Yes, um... I wanted to talk about us. You'd better sit down." George said. Just then Jenny suddenly felt very worried. She knew that the meaning of "I want to talk about us."  
  
"Don't worry it's not bad. I just wanted to tell you how we were going to deal with our relationship while you're a student at Hogwarts and now that I'm a teacher." George said noticing the worried look on Jenny's face. She let out a sigh of relief. "I know it's going to be hard for us both to show our feelings for each other while you're in school and while I'm teaching, but during the day we will just be teacher and student." He said. "It's going to be really hard to stay away from you during school hours." Jenny said. "I know, but we'll work something out love." George said grinning and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she laid her head on his chest. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
George got up and opened the door to reveal Fred standing in the doorway. "We're going to tell Ron, Ginny, and Harry how we're going to deal with everything this year." Fred explained. Jenny got up and followed Fred and George downstairs. She saw Hermione sitting next to Ron and then Fred went and sat on her other side. Jenny and George sat next to Ginny and Harry on a couch opposite from Hermione, Ron, and Fred. Fred and George explained what would be happening between them and Hermione and Jenny during the year.  
  
It was about 3:45 when Fred, George, and Jenny went down stairs. It was 4:00 P.M. when Fred and George finished explaining everything. Molly Weasley went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner and said it should be ready by 5:30. She would send the boys outside at 5 P.M. to set up everything, and the girls went into the kitchen to help Molly cook dinner. The boys in the mean time, went back upstairs to finish packing, while the girls helped Molly. Around 5 o' clock, Molly sent the girls upstairs to wash up and finish packing. They did that and came downstairs to fine Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the men outside, sitting down and waiting for them to sit down.  
  
Fred had saved a spot between Harry and him for Hermione, and Harry had saved a spot next to him and the spot where Hermione would be sitting, and George had saved a spot between him and Ron. The girls sat down and then everyone began filling their plates with food.  
  
All during dinner, George would take Jenny's hand underneath the table, as would Fred to Hermione, and Harry to Ginny. A little while after dinner, after everything was cleaned up and put away, Fred and Hermione and George and Jenny decided to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they were going out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just about to ask the two couples how they were going to pull that off, but Fred had explained everything before Arthur and Molly could get a word out. After that they seemed pleased with the idea of Jenny and George and Hermione and Fred going out together.  
  
A/n: Finished with the 7th chapter and will begin the 8th chapter now! One more week of summer school to go! Yay! I'm almost done with summer school, but there's one problem... I'm leaving for Disneyland on my last day of summer school so I might not be able to update for a while. I also might be going to Warped Tour also so I'll try to get the 8th chapter done before I leave, but I can't make any promises. Cya- Mystery 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, Here's the 8th chapter. Have fun!  
  
Summery: Let's see how everything goes as Monday approaches. Let's see how our couples do for the first couple of days back at school. Will anyone suspect Fred and Hermione as a couple? What about George and Jenny? Jenny also makes a new friend whom everyone else knows. Will they approve of her friendship with this person? Find out in this chapter and possibly in chapter 9. Yes, there will be a 9th chapter and possibly more.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the super-duper-extra-ultra-mega-cool characters.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Jenny." Came a voice. Some one was shaking her lightly. "Jen." Came the voice more clearly now. The shaking turned into prodding. "Jenny, wake up!" said the voice. She felt someone pull her up into a sitting position. "What huh?" she said sleepily. She opened her eyes and saw George sitting next to her on her cot. "Oh, morning George." She said with a sleepy smile on her face. "Morning love. It's time to wake up." He said smiling. He kissed her forehead. "What time is it?" she asked. "It's Sunday morning. About 9:10 A.M." George said. Jenny nodded her head and tried to lie back down, but George pulled her back up before her head touched the pillow. "What now?" she asked. "We have to go back to school. Well you Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry do at least. Fred and I are teachers now remember." George said.  
  
Then Jenny's eyes widened and she suddenly became very awake. "School? Today?" She asked. "Yes, school to day. We have to leave for King's Crossing at 9:45 A.M. for the train." George informed her. She looked at him, jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and ran to the bathroom. George smiled because she reminded him of Ginny when she entered her 1st year. Jumping out of bed, grabbing some clothes, and running for the bathroom.  
  
Jenny came out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later. She was wearing a black shirt that had a picture of Simple Plan on it. Simple Plan is Jenny's favorite muggle rock band. Hermione had bewitched it for her so that the pictures moved and sang some of their songs, and said some pretty funny and stupid things in both French and in English. She was also wearing a pair of faded blue flair jeans, and her favorite pair of combat boots. She did her hair in a ponytail and left strands of her bangs hanging around her face. She had on some eyeliner on and some lip-gloss. She went into the room where Hermione and Ginny were making sure they had everything that they would need for the year. Jenny did the same and the three girls lugged their trunks downstairs, into the living room.  
  
When the girls came down with their trunks Fred, Harry, and George were waiting for them. "Mum and dad took the car somewhere so you three have to go by floo powder, and George and I will apparate over there. Ron is already at the station waiting for us." Fred explained. The girls nodded and Fred took Hermione's trunk, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and apparated to the station. George did the same for Jenny. He took her trunk, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and apparated over to the station.  
  
Harry took Ginny's trunk and told the two girls that he'd meet them at the station. The girls nodded as Harry took a handful of floo powder and shouted "King's Crossing" and disappeared behind green flames. Ginny went after Harry, and then Jenny went after she was sure that Ginny had gotten to the station. When Jenny got to the station she didn't see Ginny or any of the others. She looked around and started to back up. Just then she bumped into someone's chest. She turned around and looked up and saw a Platinum blonde haired boy about her age. He was about five-feet-eleven- inches tall, and devilishly handsome. He was wearing Hogwarts robes like her. He had a silver snake on the breast of his robes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Jenny said. "He must be a Slytherin." She thought to herself. From what she had heard from Hermione, Slytherin House was the worst house in Hogwarts. The boy looked into her eyes then let his eyes wander over her. "Oh, that's okay." Said the boy looking back into her eyes. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" she asked the boy. "Yes, I do, and I see that you must be a new student because you don't have a house crest on your robes." He said smiling at her. "Well he doesn't seem that bad for a Slytherin. Maybe things aren't like they're said to be." Jenny thought to herself. "Yes, I am a new student." She said. "What year?" the boy asked. "7th." Jenny replied. "Oh, we might have some of the same classes. I'm in 7th year too." The boy said. "Oh, that should be cool." Jenny said.  
  
"You're from America aren't you." the boy said. "Yeah, I am, but I moved here about three years ago with my family." Jenny said. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. You can call me Drake if you'd like." The boy said extending his hand out. "I'm Jennifer Brooks, but you can call me Jenny or Jen." She said. Draco took her hand and kissed it. She blushed a bit. "Pleased to meet you Jenny." He said with a smirk on his face. "Same here Drake." She said. "Do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?" Jenny asked. "Yeah, come on I'll show you where it is." Draco said. "Where's your trunk?" he asked. "Oh, my friends have it." Jenny said. "Oh, okay." Draco said. "Can we be friends?" he asked. "Yes, we can be friends if you want." Jenny said. "Good, because I would like to be your friend Jenny." Draco said smiling. "Okay, so it's settled then. We're friends." Jenny said.  
  
She followed him to the middle of platforms 9 and 10. "I don't see it." Jenny said. "In order to get there you have to run through this barrier." He said. "Run through it? Won't I get hurt?" Jenny asked. "No you won't hurt yourself. Just run through it and you'll be on the other side." He said. "Okay, well, in case I don't see you come out, I'll see you on the train." Jenny said. "Okay." Draco said. He smiled at Jenny and she smiled back. Then she turned to the barrier and began running to it. She ran through it and heard a voice calling her name. She looked to the direction of the voice and saw Hermione waving her over. Jenny looked back at the barrier and didn't see Draco come out so she ran over to Hermione.  
  
"Come on! We've got to get on the train!" Hermione said pulling Jenny by the hand over to the train. Jenny looked back at the barrier still not seeing Draco. Then she turned her attention back to Hermione who was dragging her onto the train. Hermione pulled her into a compartment and saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender, but she didn't see neither Fred nor George. "Where are Fred and George?" Jenny asked sitting next to Hermione. "They had to stay in the teacher's compartment. Don't worry we'll see them when we get to school." Hermione explained.  
  
At about 11:05 A.M. the train took off from the station. "So Mione, what do I do when I get to school with you guys?" Jenny asked. "Well, when we get off the train you'll see Hagrid. Remember I told you about him." Hermione said. Jenny nodded her head. "Okay well when we get off the train you'll see Hagrid and you'll hear him say "First years and Transfers follow me please." So then you go over to where Hagrid is. And you'll receive further instructions from there." Hermione explained. "Okay cool." Jenny said. The next 10 minutes of the train ride was spent talking about what might happen this year. Then the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Granger come on, get your ass off of that seat. Professor McGonagall wants to see us in the teacher's compartment." Drawled a cold voice. Jenny knew that voice not as cold though, but more kinder. She looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway. "Drake?" she asked looking up at him. Draco looked down at the voice that said his name. "Jenny?" he said surprised. Everyone looked up at Jenny and to Draco and back to Jenny. "What do you want Ferret-boy?" Harry asked. "Oh, so you're Ferret-boy?" Jenny said. Draco glared at Harry, and looked back at Jenny. "Are you guys friends?" she asked. "No, not exactly." Hermione said icily glaring at Draco. "Oh, okay." Jenny said. "Yes, well Jen, I had no idea that you were friends with Hermione." Draco said stiffly. "Yes,well we're cousins actually." Jenny said.  
  
"Oh, well anyways, Granger McGonagall is expecting us in 10 minutes. I'll be back then to retrieve you." Draco said. Hermione nodded still glaring at him. Draco looked down at Jenny and all of the friendliness that she saw earlier had disappeared from his face. Then he turned and slid back out of the compartment door. Jenny looked at Hermione and back at the door in which Draco had left. She then stood up and left the compartment after Draco. "Drake!" she called after him. He ignored her and kept walking. "Draco!" she called. He still ignored her. "DRACO MALFOY! Stop where you are right now!" she shouted. Draco stopped where he was and turned around to face Jenny. Some people looked out of their compartments to see what the shouting was about. Others figured that it was nothing but someone that Malfoy had **_used_ **the year before who was pissed at him.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked face-to-face with Draco. "What was what all about?" he drawled. "That, back there in the compartment. Why were you so mean to Hermione? And why did you look at me like I was the filth of the Earth?" Jenny asked. "One minute you're nice to me, and the next you're giving me a nasty look like I'm some slut or something." Jenny added. "Do you think I'm a slut? Because I assure you I am not!" She said. Draco just looked at her.  
  
"I thought you were my friend, but I guess not Malfoy." She spat. "Look I'm sorry okay. If I told you, you wouldn't understand." Draco said. "Really Malfoy? Try me." She said. "Please stop calling me 'Malfoy', and I'll explain okay." He said. She looked at him for a moment. "Fine, I'll be right back though." She said. "Meet me in my compartment. It's this last one down here." Draco said pointing to the last compartment. Jenny nodded and went back towards the compartment that she was sharing with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. They all stared at her when she came in.  
  
"What? What are you all staring at?" she asked. "Why did you go after Malfoy?" Ron asked. "And why did you call him 'Drake'?" Ginny asked. "He's my friend." She said. "Or at least I think he is." She added. "WHAT!" Ron exploded. He made way to the compartment door, but Harry and Lavender held him back. "You and Malfoy are friends?" Lavender asked. "Well at least I think we are. We met earlier at the station. He showed me how to get through the barrier, and we became friends." Jenny said. Everyone just stared again. Jenny picked up her robes. "I'm going to go change." She said. Then she picked up her robes, left the compartment, and headed over to Draco's compartment.  
  
She knocked on the compartment door and was greeted by a boy about her age and a bit taller than her. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was built but not as much as Draco, who wasn't as built as George was. (A/n: meaning that George is built more than Draco is.) She noticed that he had the Slytherin crest on the breast of his robes also. "Can I help you?" he asked. He grinned at her and let his eyes travel over her. She raised her eyebrow. "Is Draco here?" she asked. "Oh, you're here for Draco." He said slyly. He looked over his shoulder. "Already romancing a transfer student are you Draco?" the boy asked grinning. "Shut up Blaise, and let her in." she heard Draco say.  
  
The boy known as Blaise, looked at Jenny once more and stepped aside. She walked in past him. "Sit down." Draco said. Jenny sat down across from Draco. "Blaise, do you mind?" Draco asked. Blaise grinned at Draco, and winked at Jenny. Then he left the compartment. Jenny rolled her eyes as he left. "No offense Draco, but your friend, as I'm guessing he is, is an impeccably disgusting pervert." Jenny said. "Yes, I've noticed that about him." Draco said. "Anyways, back to the reason that I am here." Jenny said. "Yes, well, Granger, I mean Hermione, and I have been enemies since day one. We come from different worlds. I'm a pureblood wizard, and she's just some mudblood wanna-be-witch, and my family and I look down on muggles." Draco said. Jenny glared at him. "Don't you dare call Mione a mudblood! If you call her one then that must mean that I'm one too. Because my parents are muggles just like hers!" She shouted jumping out of her seat.  
  
Draco seeing how mad she was, apologized. "Jenny I'm sorry." He said. "Don't say sorry to me! You need to apologize to Hermione! And to Harry and Ron for everything that you have put them through since the first year!" she said. "How do you know what I have done to them?" Draco asked. "Hermione has told me all about you and your family, and what you do to people like her and I, and how badly you've treated her, Harry, and Ron since 1st year!" Said Jenny. Draco just stared at her. "You apologize, or I will start calling you 'Malfoy' and stuff like that and I won't be your friend and some very bad things that I can assure you of will happen to you this year if you don't." she said. "And if you don't apologize... do you remember something about Hermione punching you in your 3rd year? Yeah well I can do much worse then that!" Jenny said. Draco looked at her shocked at how different she acted when she wasn't a lost, transfer student. "I'm going to go change now. So I'll see you at school." Jenny said angrily. She slammed the compartment door shut as she left, and went towards the bathroom to change. Draco just stood there looking at the door when Blaise came back in. "Well that didn't go very well now. Did it mate." He said. "Shut up Blaise." Draco said. Then he remembered that he had to go and get Hermione for their meeting with Professor McGonagall. Then he left the compartment and went off towards Hermione's compartment.  
  
"Hermione come on we have to go see McGonagall now." Draco said. Just as he said that, Jenny brushed past him with her robes on and sat down next to Ginny. She glared up at Draco. "Oh, and Potty, Weasel." He began. He saw the looks on Harry and Ron's faces and almost grinned but then he saw the look on Jenny's face. "Um... I mean Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I am solemnly sorry for the way I have treated these past years, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. "He said. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at Malfoy for a moment, and then figured that Jenny had something to do with this. They looked over at jenny who had a little smirk on her face then back at Malfoy.  
  
"Well, Malfoy... I'm not sure if we can forgive you. I think we'd have to ask the almighty and powerful Jennifer Brooks over there first." Ron teased. He grinned at Jenny. She nodded her head. "Yeah okay, I guess we can forgive you." Hermione said. "Yeah, Sorry mate." Harry said. He stuck his hand out. Draco looked down at Harry's outstretched hand. Then he looked up at Harry and shook his hand. Hermione smiled at him for she had always wanted to be his friend it's just that he was so damn evil and mean that she wasn't so sure anymore. Ron wasn't really ready to forgive Malfoy yet, but shook his hand anyways. "Malfoy aren't you forgetting someone." Ginny said looking at Jenny. "Oh, yes. Um... Jenny I'm sorry for the way that I have been treating your friends. I hope we can be friends again. "Yes I suppose, but now you have to apologize to Fred and George when you see them for being such a dick to them, Ron, and everyone else." She said.  
  
Malfoy was shocked at the way she spoke. "I guess she's tougher than I thought. The way she talks, the way she acts. I guess I had better apologize to everyone cuz she looks like she can kill me." He thought to himself. "Yes, I'll be sure to do that." He said now kind of irritated. "Well she seems so fun though unlike my so called friends. Oh, well let's see if apologizing to everyone is worth it." He thought. "Okay, well, I'll see you at school then?" Jenny said with a softer nicer look on her face. She smiled at him. "Sure." He said. He nodded his head, and he and Hermione walked out of the compartment to go see McGonagall.  
  
A/n: Okay sorry if this chapter was long. I'm done with it! Now onto Chapter 9! I might not be able to update for about a while because I'm going to go to Disneyland on July 1st. and I'll be out of town for about a week or so. So I'll see you guys later. Oh and press that little purplish- blue button on the bottom of the screen and REVIEW! Please. Cya-Mystery. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You people again! Gosh! Leave me alone!! Lol. Just kidding. Thanks to every one who has been reviewing my story. Okay, Now here's chapter 9! Review please!  
  
Summary: Chapter 9 up! Read and Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters just the plot. The same goes for all the rest of the chapters that I'll be writing.  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
Hermione came back from talking with Professor McGonagall about half- and-hour later. Harry and Ginny were in lip-lock mode and Ron and Lavender were just talking, and Jenny was asleep across one of the seats. Hermione really didn't want to wake Jenny up, but she did anyways. She lightly prodded Jenny awake. Jenny's eyes flew open. She looked at Hermione and sat up. "Sorry Jenny, can I sit down and then you can go back to sleep." Hermione said. "Jenny said nothing, but gave Hermione a smile and a nod. She moved over and let Hermione sit down. Then she went back to sleep with her head on the window.  
  
About and hour later, Jenny was awoken by a jolt of the train pulling into the Hogsmede Station. "Are we there yet?" she asked sounding like a little girl as she woke up. "Yeah, Jen we're here." Ron said. Jenny gave a little nod and stood up to get her things with the others. She looked for her snowy owl, which she named Angel, but couldn't find her. "Hermione, Where's Angel?" Jenny asked. "Oh, they've got her at the school already. They transferred all the pets into the school while you were asleep." Hermione explained. "Oh, okay." Jenny replied.  
  
Jenny stepped out of the train with Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender. Then she saw a really tall man whom she guessed was Hagrid. She heard him say, "First years and all Transfer students follow me please!" Jenny looked back at Hermione nervously. Hermione nodded for her to go. "Don't worry we'll see you in the Great Hall." Hermione reassured Jenny with this. Jenny nodded and Hermione gave her a hug. Jenny ran over to where Hagrid and the other first years and transfer students were. There were only two transfers this year. Jenny and a boy named Sebastien, who was entering his 6th year.

Hagrid led them to the boats at the lake. Jenny sat next to Sebastien and a few scared looking first years. Jenny started chatting with some of the first years when Hagrid announced that they should proceed in two lines into the great hall where they would meet Professor McGonagall. He led them inside and then disappeared through another door. Jenny and the others waited anxiously for Prof. McGonagall. A few moments later a woman in her 60's wearing and Emerald green robe and a black pointy hat came out through the doors of the Great hall.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration teacher, the head of Griffyndor house, and the Deputy Headmistress. You are about to enter the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your houses. When you enter the Great Hall, you will see the Staff Table. In front of the table you will see a stool with a hat upon it. I will walk you over to the stool and the hat. I will also call your names one by one. And when I do that you walk up to the stool, sit on it, and I will place the sorting hat upon your head. It will then 'examine' your mind and sort you into a house. Now let us enter the Great Hall and hope for a good start of term."  
  
She opened the doors and led everyone into the hall. The students that were sitting at the tables looked back and watched as the new arrivals followed McGonagall into the hall. Jenny received a small smile from Draco, which she returned. Then she passed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender, and received 5 big grins from them. She smiled back at them and then turned her attention up to the staff table. She looked up and saw Fred smiling at her. Next to him, she saw George with a big grin on his face. She smiled at him and blushed slightly. Then they were in front of the stool. The hat sang a song, and after it was finished singing, Prof. McGonagall began calling names. She did it in order of first names.  
  
Jenny was about the 20th person out of the 60 or so incoming students to be called up to the hat. She nervously looked up at Fred and George. They both gave her huge smiles. She sat on the stool and felt the hat upon her head. As the hat was 'examining' her mind, she quietly began to say, "Not Slytherin, any place but Slytherin. Please not Slytherin." "Not, Slytherin?" the hat asked.  
  
Well, if you insist." The hat said in her ear. "GRIFFYNDOR!" The hat shouted. Everyone at the Griffyndor table cheered loudly and stood up for Jenny. Fred and George were the only two people at the staff table standing up and cheering loudly for Jenny. Dumbledore was also standing up, but he was just clapping, and had that odd little sparkle in his eye. Jenny went and sat over next to Hermione and Ginny, who hugged her as she sat down. She also received hugs from Harry and Ron. After Sebastian was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up and made a few announcements.  
  
"As most of you know, the Forbidden Forest stands for its name. Therefore, it is forbidden to enter it." Dumbledore said this with a small grin at Harry. Harry smiled remembering all the times that he had gone into the forest in the six years of attending Hogwarts. "I would also like to announce the new Heads of Houses, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house," There was a burst of applause from the Slytherin table as Draco stood up. "And Miss Hermione Granger of Griffyndor House." Dumbledore finished. There was a burst of applause for the Griffyndor table as well as from Fred and George. Most of the teachers except for Snape looked over at the twins with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Also, we will be having a start of term dance, which I will need to discuss with the Prefects and the Heads after dinner. So if you all would join me in this room right behind me," he motioned to a door behind him, "We can discuss when we will hold the dance." "And lastly, for those of you who know who they are and for those of you who don't... I would like to introduce a few new teachers this year. Fred and George Weasley." There was another burst of applause from the Griffyndor table. "Fred Weasley will be the new Charms teacher due to Professor Flitwick's retirement, and George Weasley will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Professor Snape did not look happy at this announcement for he had hoped that Dumbledore would finally give him the job this year. But once again Dumbledore had refused for his own reasons. "Quidditch will begin next Monday at 5P.M ," he announced. "and speaking of Quidditch, there are two other teachers that I would like to introduce. Katie Bell, who will be the new flying teacher." There was another round of applause from Griffyndor. "And Angelina Johnson who will be the new Quidditch Referee and Trainer due to Madam Hooch's resignation and complaints of not being paid enough money." He said.  
  
"Also we will have a dance team/ cheerleading squad this year. Any girls from years 5th – 7th who would like to join, your Heads of Houses will post up a notice tomorrow in your common rooms, and tryouts will be held on the Quidditch pitch at 4:00 P.M. before Quidditch practice. The coach and captain is the person who brought this to mind is none other than the Head girl, Miss Hermione Granger." Professor Dumbledore finished. There were some chuckles when that was said, and another round of applause.  
  
When Jenny looked up at Fred and George she saw that their smiles had now faded when Angelina and Katie's names were announced. 'I wonder why their moods changed when those two other teachers were announced.' Jenny wondered. Jenny looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, whose smiles had faded also.  
  
"I would also like to remind everyone that classes will start promptly at 8:30 A.M. and end at 3:00P.M. Now without further ado, Let us eat!" Professor Dumbledore said. He sat down and suddenly food appeared on plates and drinks in cups. Every one dug into the food, and began speaking of how they think the year would go. Jenny looked up at George and caught a smile from him. At the staff table Dumbledore had summoned George over to his side, after Jenny had looked back at Lavender who was addressing her with a question.  
  
"George I must discuss your relationship between you and Miss. Brooks after dinner. Please come into the room behind me before the Prefects and Heads do so we can discuss this. Also have your brother Fred come with you so I can discuss his relationship with Miss Granger. Is that Clear?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes, sir." George said. "Good you may go back to eating now." Professor Dumbledore dismissed him and he went back to sit next to Fred. "What did Dumbledore want?" Fred asked. "He wants to talk to us before his meeting with the Prefects and the Heads." George replied. "Oh, okay."Fred said.  
  
"Hey why the long faces?" Jenny asked. "You see those two girls over there at the staff table. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell." Harry said. He pointed to a girl with black hair who was sitting next to Fred and a blonde haired girl who was sitting next to George. "Well Katie was George's girlfriend when they were in school. He broke up with her last year though. And Angelina was Fred's girlfriend but he broke up with her about the same time George broke up with Katie." He explained.  
  
Jenny looked over to where Harry was pointing. She saw Katie Bell with her arms around a very shocked looking George. Jenny was furious at Katie for hanging all over George! Her George! And it looked like he wasn't doing anything to stop it. George caught her very angry look and she turned away from his gaze.  
  
Hermione also looked furious, because there was Angelina with her arms all around Fred! From her view it looked like he was enjoying it, but up close he wasn't. He had the same look that George had on his face. Fred caught Hermione's angry gaze and she turned away. She and Jenny got up at the same time not knowing it until they bumped elbows. They looked at each other and knew that they had both seen the same thing. They linked arms and walked out of the Great Hall furious with their boyfriends. Fred and George obviously saw this and both tried to get up, but Angelina had held Fred down into his chair, as did Katie to George. Harry and Ron just let the girls go figuring that Jenny was probably like Hermione when she got mad. Considering that the two girls were cousins.  
  
They were right. Hermione had not yet received the password for Griffyndor House yet, so she and Jenny went out into the Entrance Hall. As soon as the door closed behind them, Jenny and Hermione let out a fit of rage. "They're our boyfriends not their's I can't believe that she's hanging all over him! I'LL KILL HER FOR TOUCHING HIM! THAT WENCH!" Jenny shouted. Hermione and Jenny were pacing back and forth together through the Entrance Hall as they shouted these remarks. "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON Angelina! SHE'S GOING TO WISH SHE WAS NEVER BORN!" Hermione vowed . "You think they would've stopped them?" Jenny said. "I KNOW!" Hermione replied.  
  
The girls didn't know that their conversation could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Everyone inside the Hall was silent and listening to the angry conversation out side the hall. George and Fred's eyes were wide and they looked very scared. Everyone's eyes were either on the door, or on Fred and George. Professor Dumbledore was just sitting at his seat carrying on a conversation with Professor McGonagall who looked very worried about the girls. Angelina and Katie weren't paying attention to the yelling out side of the Great Hall. They were whispering seductive phrases into Fred and George's ears, but of course they were not listening. They were only thinking of what would happen to them after dinner since they were going to be staying in their old dorms.  
  
There were a few more bits of shouting and a few minutes later after the girls had calmed down, Draco's head popped out from inside of the Great Hall. "Ahem, Ladies," he said. "Professor Dumbledore has told me to tell you that if you are done 'bickering' as he calls it, he requests that you come back in here and join everyone for some more announcements." Draco finished. "Fine." Jenny said haughtily. "Very well." Hermione replied.  
  
Both girls followed Draco back into the Hall. All eyes were on them as they walked down the aisle. Jenny and Hermione took their seats next to Harry and Ron, and Draco sat down next to his friends. "Hey um...are you two okay?" Ron asked. "Yes, we're perfectly fine." Hermione answered. Jenny nodded her head. Dumbledore gave a few short announcements then, and dismissed everyone to go to their houses.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood up along with all of the Prefects, and walked up to the staff table to receive the passwords to their houses. After that, the Prefects went over and collected the students from their houses and led them to the houses. Jenny marveled at all the portraits along the walls, as they walked up to a picture of a lady. The Prefect said the password and the picture swung open. The students stepped into the common room and the prefects showed them where the dorms are, and then left to go meet Prof. Dumbledore and the Heads of House for the meeting.  
  
A/N: Sorry this was a long chapter! I updated as much as I can cuz I'm leaving for California tomorrow and I'll be gone for about a week. So I won't be able to up date much! YAY! I'M DONE WITH SUMMER SCHOOL! Well actually I will be done tomorrow! But yeah, so I won't be updating for about a week, but I will be writing the 10th chapter while I'm in California. I need 5 more reviews to begin the next chapter. Just a little insight of the 10th Chapter (if I make it, which I probably will), begins with Jenny and the rest of the Griffyndor students getting to know each other, and then going up to check out their dorms, and then goes into where Dumbledore is talking to Fred and George, and then the Prefects and Hermione and Draco enter that room behind Dumbledore's seat in the Great Hall. I'll miss you all while I'm in Cali! Please R-E-V-I-E-W! Cya- Mystery.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing! Okay for some of you past readers, I have up dated Chapters 1-5. So you might want to go back and re- read them to see what I changed.  
  
Summary: chapter 10 up! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: If you don't believe me, refer to chapters 1-8! I own nothing except for Jenny, her owl Angel, and the plot.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Wow! This is so cool!" Jenny exclaimed when the Prefects left. "Hermione told me it was nice here, but this is cool!" she announced. "Yeah, we love it here. It's like a second home to us." Harry said.  
  
"Hiya Harry! Hey Ron!" said a boy who was walking up to her, Harry, and Ron. The boy was about a foot taller than her. He had sandy colored hair, and brown eyes. "Oh, hi Hermione." He said glancing quickly at Jenny. "Huh? I'm not Hermione.," she said. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I'm so used to seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione together." The boy said. "Yes, well I'm her cousin Jennifer. You can call me Jenny like everyone else does." She replied holding her hand out. He shook her hand in his. "I'm Seamus Finnigan. You can just call me Seamus like everyone else around here." He said.  
  
"Dean! Come over here and meet Hermione's cousin!" Seamus shouted to a boy with black hair. The boy, about Jenny's height walked over to Seamus. "Dean, This is Hermione's cousin, Jenny. Jenny this is Dean Thomas." Seamus introduced Jenny and Dean. They shook hands. Jenny had met just about everyone in the 7th year from Griffyndor house, when the portrait opened and two red headed figures stepped through it.  
  
Fred and George. George looked up and saw Jenny looking at him. She looked back at him and then looked away smiling. Then two female figures stepped in through the portrait. "GEORGEY-POO!! Come here!" Came Katie Bell's voice. "Freddy Bear, I need you! Come here please." Angelina said. Jenny rolled her eyes, let out a little laugh, and turned back to the boys.  
  
"Well boys, It's getting kind of late and I'm kind of tired. So I think I'll go to bed. When you see Hermione tell her I'm asleep please." Jenny said to Dean, Seamus, Harry, and Ron. The boys nodded to her. "Well, see you in the morning. Good night." She said. The boys said good night to her.

"Georgey Poo!" Katie called. "Freddy Bear!" called Angelina. "Georgey Poo?" asked Harry. "Freddy Bear?" asked Ron. Both looked about ready to burst into laughter. "Shut up!" Fred said. They looked over at the two girls and saw that they were walking towards them. "Run!" George exclaimed. He and Fred took off in a run up to the dormitory that they were sharing with Harry and Ron. Katie and Angelina were on their heels. The two boys ran into the room and locked it shut with the most advanced locking charm that only they and Dumbledore knew how to take off.  
  
"That was close." Fred panted sitting on his bed. "Yeah too close." George sighed sitting on his bed also. The girls began pounding on the door and shouting the boys' names. Fred and George just collapsed on their beds. A few minutes later, the pounding stopped, and the girls went downstairs. Fred took the locking charm off of the door and put a simpler one that Harry and Ron knew how to take off. Then both boys fell asleep exhausted of what had happened that night.  
  
A/N: I just got back from California! It's good to be back! Okay well Ten Chapters down and I have no idea how many more to go! Please review!! Cya- Mystery


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay well, here is the 11th chapter! I just got back from California earlier today and I finished the 10th chapter yesterday. Okay anyways. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story. Here's chapter 11! Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Jenny and Katie get into a cat fight! Katie walks away with a few cuts and bruises, while Jenny is stuck in the Hospital Wing until Friday! Find out what happened!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff except for Jenny, and her owl Angel and the plot!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was Monday and 8:00 A.M. It was also the first day of classes and Jenny was extremely late. Classes started at 8:30, and everyone else was already at breakfast when she woke up. She quickly got out her uniform and her robes, and went to take a shower. As soon as she finished showering she got her clothes on and brushed out her long light brown hair. She left her hair down and grabbed her books. She rushed out of the common room and down to her first class. The only problem was... she didn't know what her first class was!  
  
She ran down the hall. It was now 8:30. She ran into the first open room that she saw, which was the charms classroom. "Oops, sorry F, I mean Professor." She apologized for running in on Fred's charms class. "That's okay Jenny, are you lost?" He asked. "Um... Yeah. Actually, I have no clue what my first class is. Can you help me out?" she said. "Yeah, I think I have an extra schedule." Fred announced.  
  
He walked into his office, and found an extra student schedule. He returned from his office and handed Jenny the schedule. "Thank you Professor." She said. She looked at her schedule and looked back up at Fred. "Excuse me, Professor. Where's the Transfiguration classroom?" she asked. "It's two classrooms down from here." Fred answered. "Okay, Thank you. See you later." Jenny replied. Fred nodded and she ran out of the classroom.  
  
She ran down the hall again and skidded into the Transfiguration classroom. Only problem was she fell on her Bum. "Ouch." She muttered to herself. "Miss Brooks, it is 8:35 and you're late, 5 points from Griffyndor. Please take a seat." Professor McGonagall said. "I'm sorry Professor." She said. She found a spot that Hermione had been saving her and sat down there.  
  
"Well, today as you all know is the first day of classes. Therefore I suppose that I will not assign any homework today." Professor McGonagall began. "I am being very generous today, but I'm not sure that your other teachers will be so gracious." She finished. "Okay, today we will begin by finding partners for the month. I will assign them of course. So when I assign you and your partner, one of you will go sit at one or the others desk, and you will be paired like that for the rest of the week." McGonagall explained.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Harry and Ron were already next to each other so they stayed where they were. "Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown." "Hermione stood up and walked over to Lavender's desk. "Jennifer Brooks and Draco Malfoy." Jenny was about to get up when she found herself face-to-face with Draco. "You're fast." She said as they sat down. "Yes, we Malfoy's have amazing speed." He teased. She gave a little laugh and Draco looked into her eyes.  
  
(Jenny POV)

'Wow, He has nice eyes. A girl could drown in those eyes. Why am I thinking this? He's nice and all, but I'm not so sure I should try anything I'll just stick to being friends for the time being.Gosh, I never noticed how hot Draco is.'

(End of POV)  
  
Jenny blushed and broke the gaze that she and Draco were sharing. "Why is Draco looking at Jenny like that?" Ron asked Harry when he saw Jenny look away. "I don't know. Maybe he likes her." Harry replied. "Yeah like she would ever fall for him. She's going out with George." Ron said. "Well from the looks of it, I don't think they're going out right now. Don't you remember what happened last night at the feast?" Harry questioned. "Oh, yeah. But still do you think that she would actually go for Malfoy?" Ron asked again. "I dunno." Harry answered.

"Now that you are all paired up, we are going to go over some of the spells you learned last year." Professor McGonagall explained a few minutes later. "Mr. Malfoy will you please help Miss Brooks out with some of the spells when we are in class?" McGonagall asked. "Yes ma'm." he replied. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, will you please help her when we are not in class?" she asked. "Yes ma'm." they answered together.  
  
They began the lesson with only 15 minutes to spare, and then were dismissed without homework for the day. The next class was Potions. Jenny had a bit of a hard time with this class, but with Hermione's help, she got through it. The next class was Charms, and after that History of Magic. Jenny got through Charms easily, and she found History of Magic extremely boring. After History of Magic came Potions and then Herbology. After Herbology all the students would go up to their dorms, drop their books off and go to lunch, which Jenny was eager to attend because she had missed breakfast.  
  
Lunch was excellent, and the next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Jenny was excited about this class. It was her favorite subject and she was excellent at her old school.  
  
Jenny got through DADA perfectly. She was so excellent that she even mastered a lot of the spells before everyone else, even Harry. To tell you the truth she was better then Harry. "Well Jen I have to hand it to you. You're better than me at DADA." Harry told her as they were packing up their things. "Yeah, and Harry was the best in this class until you came along." Ron said smiling. (A/N: he didn't mean it in a bad way) "Hey Jen, can I have a word please?" George asked. Jenny looked up and met two bright blue eyes.  
  
It was like she was seeing George for the first time; those bright blue eyes, that flaming red hair, His tall muscular frame. She just sort of "Got lost in his eyes," as she'd describe it. She broke her gaze and looked down at her books that she was putting away. "He said. "Huh? What?" she asked. She looked up again but this time not into his eyes. "I asked if I could speak with you for a moment." George replied. "Oh, Yeah. Sure George." She answered. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up later." She told her friends. They nodded and left the classroom.  
  
"What did you want to speak to me about George?" she asked when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression last night at the feast, but I was completely shocked to see Katie. Fred and I have been trying to avoid all contact and communication with Angelina and Katie. We had no idea that they would be teaching here, let alone get all hung up on us again. Can you please forgive me?" He asked.  
  
'Why, it wasn't his fault that Katie was all over him.' Said one voice inside her head. 'No, don't forgive him. He could still have feelings for Katie. You know how men are. Remember what happened between you and Joel last year.' Joel was Jenny's ex-boyfriend. He promised her that he would never do anything to hurt her, and then he went and cheated on her with a girl named Lana. She gave him a second chance and he just went off again with Lana.  
  
' George wouldn't do that.' The first voice said. 'Or would he?' the second voice answered. 'Just forgive him and see what happens. If he goes off with Katie then forget him and go for someone else like Draco, he's a nice boy.' The first voice replied. 'And he's hot too.' The second voice added. 'Fine I'll give him another chance, but if he's anything like Joel was, well maybe I'll consider Draco.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, I forgive you, but it wasn't your fault that Katie was all over you." Jenny said. "Well since you stated that I think I'll do this." George said. He took her in his arms and dipped her. Then he kissed her softly. He dipped her so low to the ground that he accidentally dropped her on her bum. "George!" she playfully smacked him on the arm. "I'm sorry." She said smiling. "Good." She said smiling. George leaned down and kissed her again. He ran his hands up and down her sides and his tongue ran over her lips. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in. Her arms found their way around his neck and he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Ahem." Came a voice from the doorway. George and Jenny broke apart and looked towards the door to find Katie leaning against the doorframe. "You know I could report you to Dumbledore, George for kissing a student like that." Katie smirked. "Dumbledore already knows that we're going out." Jenny said defending her teacher/boyfriend. "Really now?" Katie said. She stood up straight and walked towards Jenny and George.  
  
"I didn't know you were into younger women George." She said circling George and smacking his behind. Jenny was just about ready to throw a punch at Katie when she said that. "So have you gotten in her pants yet? Considering how fast you got into mine when we began dating in 7th year." Katie shot an evil grin at Jenny awaiting her reaction. Jenny was shocked she looked from Katie to George and back to Katie with anger surging through her veins. "I was drunk Katie. You know damn well that it was all your fault because you're the one that got me drunk." George shot back.  
  
George looked over at Jenny who looked about ready to kill. "Jenny... I," He tried to explain. "YOU BITCH!" She screamed. She lunged at Katie, and pinned her to the ground. She began throwing punches like nothing mattered. Suddenly Katie pushed Jenny off of her and up against a wall. "Jenny! Katie! Calm down!" George yelled. The two women wouldn't listen to him. Katie just kept punching Jenny against the wall. Jenny finally kicked her away, and clutched her stomach. George tried to get in the middle and stop it, but he was pushed out of the way by the two fighting women.  
  
Jenny tried to catch her breath and then finally whipped out her wand and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!" Katie flew against the wall. Katie stood up off of the wall clutching her the back of her head. Both her and Jenny's faces contorted with rage. "Arvada..." Katie began. She was about to use the killing curse on Jenny. George's eyes widened. "Miss Brooks! Miss Bell what do you think you are doing! Lower your wands both of you this instant!" Professor McGonagall rushed into the room hearing form one of the younger students that something was going on in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  
  
"What is going on here ladies?" She asked in a shrill voice. "Mr. Weasley, do you have any idea what is going on here, and why these two are dueling in your classroom and you just standing there doing nothing?" she asked. Katie, Jenny, and George were silent. They all stared with their heads down at the ground. "Will one of you please answer me?" she said. By now there were a lot of students gathered behind Professor McGonagall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron pushed to the front of the crown and stood right behind McGonagall. They were shocked by the appearances of Jenny and Katie.  
  
Jenny had a split lip, a gash above her eye, a bloody nose and a bruised cheek. You could also see that her shoulder was bleeding due to the fact that Katie had pushed her off and slammed her against the wall. Her side where her ribs were was also bleeding. Katie had a bruised cheek also. She had a bloody nose, and the back of her head was bleeding due to Jenny using expelliarmus and hurling her across the room.  
  
"Both of you go to the Infirmary and get yourselves treated and cleaned up. Then get yourselves into my office. You too Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said. Then with a swish of her cloak she left the room. Jenny and Katie pushed through the doorway and out into the hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran up to Jenny. "Jenny what happened?" Hermione asked. "You look awful." Harry said. "Were you two fighting over George?" Ron asked. George came up beside Jenny. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Then she clutched her side and winced in pain. Her body sagged against George. "Jenny!" He said. He caught her before she fell onto the ground. The she fainted into his arms.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was such a long chapter! I'm done now! Well with the chapter at least, not with the story. Katie and Jenny got into a catfight! Ooo, the suspense! Lol! Okay well Please Review! Press that bluish-purplish button on the bottom of the page!! You know you want too!! Cya- Mystery


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hurray! The 12th chapter is here!! I really need to get some Harry/Ginny and Ron/Lavender action in here! I think I'll do that in the next chapter! Okay well here's Chapter 12 enjoy! And please don't forget to review!!  
  
Summary: After Jenny and Katie got into a fight, both were injured when Professor McGonagall stopped Katie from using the killing curse on Jenny. Jenny fainted on George as she, he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the infirmary. The rest of it is right here in Chap.12!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jenny, and her owl Angel and the plot!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Jenny." Came a faint voice. "Jenny, are you okay?" came another voice. Jenny opened her eyes and saw George, Hermione, Harry, and Ron standing over her. "Oh, hello everyone. Where am I?" she asked. "You're in the Infirmary love." George explained. "How did I get here?" she asked. "Do you remember what happened in the classroom between you and Katie?" he asked. "Katie that bitch! I'll kill her next time I see her." She vowed. "Yes; well, we walked with you out of the classroom and we were talking to you and you just clutched your ribs and fainted on George and we brought you here." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, Miss Brooks it seems that you have a few broken ribs, and they will need bandaging up, and you Harry, Ron and Hermione need to go back to class. Fred, George you have classes to teach. You may all come back when the school day is over now off you go. " Madam Pomfrey ordered walking up to the bed. They all reluctantly left Jenny's side and Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains. From what they could see before they left, Jenny's robes and blouse were being removed, and Madam Pomfrey began wrapping up Jenny's shoulder and her middle area. They left the Hospital Wing and went back to their classes.  
  
"Miss Brooks, what exactly happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she was bandaging up Jenny's midriff. "I, ouch, fell down a, ouch, flight of steps." Jenny lied. "I'm sorry Miss Brooks. Here drink this. It will make some of the pain go away. It seems that you have cut one of your ribs also." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"It's very unusual that you have a split lip, a gash above your eye, a bruise on you cheek three broken ribs, and a cut rib, just from falling down a flight of stairs. Are you sure that you weren't fighting with someone?" she wanted to know. "Yes, ma'm. I'm sure. I just fell down a flight of steps. Please call me Jenny," she answered. "Okay, Miss Brooks. Well you will have to stay here for a few days and then you will be free to go. Now let me just recite a spell that will heal you by Friday, and I'll let your friends come back in." she said. She recited the spell and Jenny felt like she was burning up inside.  
  
"Yes, I know it hurts Jenny, but that's how it is. Are you sure you won't mind just being covered by the bandages on you?" Madam Pomfrey said. Considering she bandaged Jenny up from her shoulder all the way down to her waist. "Yeah, as long as I'm covered I'll be fine." Jenny replied. "Alright, that's good dear." Madam Pomfrey said. Then she opened the curtains and Jenny went to sleep for a little while.  
  
"So, you'll be okay right?" Fred asked when they all came back later that day. "Yeah, I'm in here until Friday. Then I'll be free to go." Jenny answered. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had brought the rest of her homework to her, and decided to finish theirs with her. They had no homework from any of their teachers except for Snape. They have to write a thousand-word-essay on how to make a sleeping drought for Potions, which was due Wednesday morning.

George sat down and climbed in bed with her and gently put his arms around her. She didn't care if everyone else was watching all she cared about was that she was in the arms of the man she loved. They didn't notice that Harry, Ron, Fred, and Hermione had snuck out of the room then. "George." Jenny said. "Yes, love?" he asked. "I love you." She said. "I love you to Jen." He replied. She carefully snuggled closer to him. He kissed her forehead, and they soon fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up a few hours later George wasn't there with her. She found a note that said, Jenny,  
Madam Pomfrey woke me up and sent me off to get you some dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes.

Love,

George  
  
When she finished reading the note she looked up and saw George walk through the door balancing two plates in one hand and holding two goblets in the other. "Hey Beautiful, glad to see you're up. I brought us some dinner." He said smiling. She smiled back. "Thanks, babe." She said. He bent down and kissed her forehead and set the plates and the goblets on the bedside table. Then he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed facing Jenny. She carefully sat up so as not to hurt herself, and George handed her a plate. "Thanks." She said.  
  
They ate in silence for a few moments until George broke the silence. "So, are you going to go out for the dance team?" he asked. "Yeah, I might. It all depends if I'm better, which I'm sure I probably will be. So yeah I think I will go out for it." She replied. "Oh, that's good." He smiled. She smiled back. "I'm sure you'll be the best dancer on the team." He said. "I don't know about the best, but I'm pretty good." She replied. There were a few more seconds of silence. Then both of them finished their dinner, and George got up to return the goblets and plates.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to take back the plates and goblets back to the kitchens." George announced. "Okay." Jenny said. He left the Infirmary, and Jenny sat back in bed and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw Draco walking towards her. "Draco. Hi." She said. "Hey, How are you feeling? I heard what happened between you and Katie. From what Harry told me, you won the battle." He said offering her a smile. She smiled back. "Yeah, I guess I won." She said. "So are you going to go out for the dance team?" he asked sitting down on a chair. "Yes, I probably will." She replied. "You'll probably be the best dancer on the team." He complimented. "Funny that's exactly what George told me." She said. "Oh. So you guys are back together then." He said trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
He obviously didn't try very hard, because Jenny saw that he was disappointed about something. "Is something wrong Drake?" she asked. "No, why?" he said. "You look disappointed about something." She said. "Oh, well I'm not." He snapped. Jenny looked taken aback by his tone of voice. Seeing the look on her face Draco apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." He said. "It's okay." She replied. She looked up from Draco and saw George standing behind him.  
  
"Oh, hello George." She said. Draco looked in back of him and saw George standing behind him. "Hey Jen. Malfoy." He said. "Hi, um... Professor." Draco said thoroughly embarrassed. "You can call me George when we're not in class." George said. "Oh, okay. Well I um... I've got to get going. Have to finish homework for Potions." Draco said. "Okay, bye Draco." Jenny smiled at him. His cheeks reddened a bit and he nodded his head and left the infirmary.  
  
"Jenny are you okay?" Ginny asked rushing into the Infirmary with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred behind her. "Hermione told me what happened." She added. "Yeah Gin, I'm fine. I just broke a few ribs. I'll be back on my feet by Friday." Jenny assured Ginny. "Oh, good I was afraid you wouldn't be able to sign up for Dance Team tryouts. You are going to sign up aren't you?" she said in one breath. "Yes, I'm going to sign up, and I will be able to do it too. Don't worry." Jenny said. "Oh, that's good. Then you, Hermione, Lavender and I will all be together." Ginny said. "Lavender is signing up too?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you know that she helped Hermione talk Dumbledore into letting us have one?" Ginny asked. "No, I didn't." Ron replied. "Yeah, well Jenny; you, Lavender, and Ginny are on the team for sure. You're a good dancer so you'll be the co-captain. Ginny and Lavender are also very good dancers so they already have spots on the team. You three are on it for sure." Hermione explained. "Cool. That's great." Jenny replied.  
  
"Fred, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked. "Yeah sure." Fred said. Fred followed Hermione to a corner of the room, and everyone watched them. "What did you wanna talk about 'Mione? Is it safe to call you 'Mione?" he asked. "Yes you can call me 'Mione again, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I got the wrong impression last night at the feast. I also wanted to know if you would forgive me for acting the way I was whenever you were around." She explained. "Yes, I will forgive you, but will you forgive me for possibly giving you the wrong impression at the feast last night?" Fred asked. "Yes, I'll forgive you." She said. "So we're together again?" he asked. "Yes Fred. We're together again." She answered. He smiled and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"George, look." Jenny said looking over at Fred and Hermione. George followed Jenny's gaze and saw what she saw, which was Fred and Hermione kissing. "I'm guessing that they're back together." He said. "Yeah, they are." She said. George leaned down and kissed her softly. Harry and Ginny were already in that mode and Ron had left the couples and the Infirmary. Hermione and Fred broke off and walked over to George and Jenny.  
  
"George we all better get going." Fred said. "Hey Harry, Ginny. Stop snogging. We've got to go before Madam Pomfrey kicks us out." Hermione said. Ginny and Harry broke off their kissing and stood up. "We'll come back tomorrow. Promise." Hermione said. She gave Jenny a hug. "See you tomorrow." Fred said. He kissed Jenny on the cheek, and took Hermione's hand. "Bye Jen. Get some sleep." Ginny said. She hugged Jenny, and waited for Harry. "See you tomorrow Jenny." Harry said. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek also. "You guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a little bit." George announced. "Okay." Fred said. They all left except for George who sat on the bed next to Jenny.  
  
He put his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, both wishing that they could be like that forever. "I love you George." Jenny said. "And I love you Jenny." He said. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead, then her eyes, and both her cheeks, and then planted his lips firmly on hers. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue in which earned a small moan from Jenny. She ran her fingers through his hair, which made him sigh into her mouth. He was about to bring her down when he remembered that she was hurt and that she also wasn't ready yet.  
  
He broke the kiss before things got 'Hot and Heavy' between them. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." He said. "Okay." Jenny nodded her head. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said. He kissed her quickly just as Madam Pomfrey was about to chase him out. "Good Night. Have sweet dreams." He said. "I'll dream about you." She said. "Good." He grinned. "Good Night George." She said. He kissed her quickly once again and left her to sleep.  
  
A/N: DONE!! With this chapter! Now, on to chapter 13!! Please review! Oooo (pokes) Press this little bluish-purplish button down here! It's fun! Lol! Cya- Mystery


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Please read it and Review it!  
  
Summary: Jenny finally gets out of the Infirmary and is back to a normal life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Jenny, her owl, and the plot.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Jenny woke up the next morning to find breakfast and a rose in a vase, and a note sitting on her bedside table. She picked up the note first. It read,  
Dear Jenny, I brought you some Breakfast. I guess you were asleep, so I left your breakfast on this table along with a rose, and this note. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will bring your homework between classes and then we all will come in after all classes are over. See you later tonight.  
Love,  
George.

Jenny read the note once more, and then began to eat her breakfast. The rest of the week was like that. George would bring her breakfast, leave a note, and a rose, and he and everyone else came to visit her everyday. Sometimes even Draco would come with them to see her.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, Can I go now? I feel better already!" Jenny announced as she finished eating her breakfast on Thursday morning. "Not yet Deary, but you only have until tomorrow. I'll let you go as soon as you wake up on Friday." She offered a smile to Jenny. Jenny made a pretend pouty face and then returned the smile. "Okay. I guess I can live for one more day here." Jenny replied. Later that day, Lavender, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Draco came to visit her.  
  
"Hey Jenny." Lavender said giving Jenny a hug. "Hey Lav." She said. She received hugs from everyone else and a kiss from George. "We didn't have any homework today, and I'm glad, because Lavender, Ginny, and I are going to collect the sign up sheets for the dance team tonight. Then we have to count out how many people we have, and then we have to put each name under the houses that they're in, and... yeah." Hermione said. "Well, why don't you collect them on Saturday instead?" Jenny asked.  
  
"You know Jen, that's a good idea." Hermione answered. "'Mione you have too much on your mind. You need to stop thinking about school so much and become a little more care-free." Jenny explained. "You know what. I think I will do that. Okay. Starting right now I'm going to be a bit more carefree, but not too much. Just enough to get me through the day without worrying about everything." Hermione said. "Good." Jenny said. "Then maybe I'll have a normal cousin." She whispered to George. "I heard that." Hermione said. "Heard what Mione?" Jenny asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. Then Professor Dumbledore came in. "Good evening Miss Brooks." He said. "Hello Professor." Jenny greeted Dumbledore with a smile. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. "Much better sir." She replied. "That's good. I must get back to my office now. I just wanted to see how you were feeling." He said. "Okay." She said. "Good day Miss Brooks. Good day every one." He said. "Good Bye Professor" every one said together.  
  
"Miss Granger, may I please speak with you for a moment." Madam Pomfrey called from her office. "Yes, ma'm. I'll be there in a moment." Hermione called back. "Be right back." She said. Then she went into Madam Pomfrey's office. "You wanted to see me." She said. "Yes, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to bring Miss Brooks some clothes tomorrow morning." Madam Pomfrey said. "Okay, I'll bring her some clothes tomorrow." Hermione said. "Good, because as soon as she wakes up, I will let her get dressed and then I'm going to let her go." Madam Pomfrey said. "Okay, Is that all?" Hermione asked. "Yes, that is all, you may go back to your visiting now." She said. "Thank you. Good Day." She said. "Good Day Miss Granger."  
  
"What did she want?" Jenny asked. "She wanted me to bring you some clothes tomorrow." Hermione answered. "Oh, okay." Jenny said. "Jen, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay." Draco said. "Okay, see you tomorrow. Drake." She said. She smiled and he smiled back. He gave her a hug, and then left the Infirmary. "We're going to go to. Lavender and I have some um... Homework to finish." Ron said grinning. Lavender grinned also. "Homework. Right." Jenny said grinning. "Okay, Bye." Ron said. Then he and Lavender ran out of the infirmary hand-in-hand.  
  
"I swear he's starting to act more like you Fred everyday." George said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked. "You always had a lame excuse when you were going to do something that you weren't supposed to do." George explained. "What? Are you saying it's wrong for Ron to want to make out with his girlfriend?" Fred asked. "No, I'm just saying, he's coming up some pretty lame excuses when he wants to see Lavender, and whenever he does go to see Lavender, he comes back in the dorm like at three in the morning. Otherwise, she's the one leaving the dorm at three in the morning." George said.  
  
"Do you mean that they've?" Jenny began. "Yeah, they have, and they don't know how to keep quiet either. I haven't gotten any sleep since Tuesday." Harry said. "Oh, so that's why you've been looking so dead." Jenny said. "Yup." Harry said. "Are you sure that's the reason you haven't been able to sleep? Or maybe it's because you keep trying to sneak up into our dorm every night." Hermione said. "How do you know I've been doing that?" Harry asked wide-eyed. "So you have been trying to sneak up in our dorm." Hermione said. "It wasn't just me you know." Harry said casting a glance at Fred.  
  
Everyone looked at Fred who pretended not to be listening. "Fred! Have you been trying to sneak up to our dorm as well?" asked Hermione. "Who, Me? I would never do that." He said innocently. The grin on his face gave him away though. "Frederick Weasley!" Hermione laughed. Everyone laughed then. The three girls laughed even harder trying to imagine the boys trying to get up to their dorm and falling down the slide that the steps turn into when a boy tries to get up to the dorms. A few hours later it was getting pretty late, and everyone had decided to leave. They had all said goodbye and good night to Jenny, and had given her hugs and kisses. As soon as they had all left Jenny had fallen asleep instantly.  
  
Jenny woke up the next morning just as Hermione had walked in with some clothes for her. Jenny was excited because she was getting out of the infirmary today. "Morning Jen." Hermione said. "Hi Mione." Jenny said. "Miss Granger, good you're here. As soon as you are finished dressing you may leave Miss Brooks." Madam Pomfrey announced. "Okay." Jenny replied. Hermione set Jenny's clothes down and clothed the curtain so she could get dressed. When she finished getting dressed she brushed her hair out, and then went to say goodbye to Madam Pomfrey. "Thanks for everything Madam Pomfrey." Jenny said. Then she hugged her. "Well, you're very welcome Jennifer, but don't go falling down any more stairs okay." She said. "Yes, ma'm." Jenny said. "Run along now." "Okay, Good bye." Jenny and Hermione left the infirmary and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Jenny and Hermione walked in the Great Hall, and were greeted by a glare from Katie, and smiles from Fred and George. She also received a smile from Draco. "Morning Jen." Harry and Ginny said together. "Hi Harry. Morning Ginny." She said. "Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make." Professor Dumbledore said. Everyone looked up at him as he stood up. "The Start of Term Dance will be held next Saturday from 5 P.M. to 12 A.M. for years 4-7. Also for girls in years 5-7, if you are interested in signing up for the dance team, today is your last chance to sign up because Hermione Granger requests that the prefects of each house, bring the sign up sheets to the library tomorrow by 6:30 P.M. That is all. Now enjoy your breakfast and the rest of your day." He announced.

All during breakfast Jenny was being asked about what happened between her and Katie in the DADA room. She just said, "Oh, well, we just got in a little argument." Ron of course had been blabbing all week that she had got in a fight with Katie, and Katie lost. Basically thanks to Ron everyone knew what really happened. As soon as she was done  
eating, she, Ginny, and Hermione went to go and get their books.  
  
When they had gotten into the common room, it was filled with the sounds of moaning and it was coming from the boy's dorms. The three girls snuck up into the room and looked towards Ron's bed where the noise was coming from. "RONALD WEASELY! What do you think you are doing?" Ginny said imitating her mother perfectly. "MUM! What're you..." Ron exclaimed. He looked out of his curtains and saw his sister, and her two friends rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Ginny!" he said. "Well, we know what you've been doing Mr. Weasley." Jenny said in a fit of laughs as Ron came out holding a pillow to himself. "Hey Lav, we know you're in there." Hermione said still laughing. Lavender poked her head through the curtain, and saw the girls laughing. "You should've seen your face!" Ginny said while calming herself. Just then Fred, George, and Harry walked in and broke into a fit of laughter when they saw Ron. "I guess they caught you eh? Ronniekins." Fred said. "Shut up Fred." Ron said throwing the pillow that he was using to cover himself with which made everyone go into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Will you all please get out so we can get dressed?" Ron said. Everyone calmed him or herself down and left the dorm. "I think I'm scarred for life." Jenny said in between giggles. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." George said teasingly. "Now I feel jealous because you saw my little brother naked before you saw me naked." He grinned. "George!" she smacked him playfully. "We just wanted to grab our books and get going, but instead we saw Ron and Lavender shagging." Ginny said with a small giggle. A few minutes later the girls grabbed their books and came back down to the common room.  
  
"You guys we should go. Class starts in 15 minutes." Said Fred as Ron and Lavender walked downstairs hand-in-hand. Ron already had his books so Lavender went up to get hers. She came back down, and they all left the common room. George pulled Jenny into a corner and kissed her before she went to Transfiguration. Fred kissed Hermione and then he went into his classroom to get ready for class. George kissed Jenny once more before rushing off to his classroom to prepare for the day. Professor McGonagall had the class transform sticks into one of their favorite animals. Jenny was worried of what might happen because her favorite animal was a tiger.  
  
Sure enough, Jenny turned her stick into a tiger. It was just about ready to pounce on Draco, when Jenny stepped in front of him. She placed a calming spell on the tiger and it immediately became tame and began rubbing up on Jenny and purring like a kitten. Professor McGonagall, who was pleased with the way Jenny handled things, awarded Griffyndor 10 points. After Transfiguration was over they headed next door to Charms.  
  
Jenny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat next to each other. Fred came out of his office and grinned at Hermione, who smiled back. "Miss Granger, would you please come and help me pass out some of the items that we will be using?" Fred asked. "Yes, Professor." Hermione said. "Follow me they're in my office." He said. Hermione followed Fred into his office, and he pulled her away from the door way and out of everyone else's view. "Fred, did you really call me back here to find supplies, or are you just trying to kiss me?" she whispered as he put his arms around her. "Both." He grinned. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.  
  
His hands traveled up and down her sides and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He began un-tucking her shirt forgetting that he had a class waiting. She pulled away. "Fred, not yet. Plus you have start class." She said. "Right, sorry." He said. They found the supplies, and they began passing them out. "Your shirt is hanging out 'Mione." Harry pointed out with a grin. "Any clue why it's like that when it wasn't just five minutes ago?" Jenny asked. "Nope not a clue." Harry said as Hermione sat down. Hermione's cheeks turned red and she tucked her shirt back in.  
  
Charms seemed to go by fast. Probably because Fred was teaching it and he made it fun. He also gave them no homework for the weekend. They had History of Magic next. The class was extremely boring. As soon as it was over Jenny and her friends quickly packed up their things and left the classroom. Next they went to Potions, and naturally they had homework that was due Tuesday when they came to class. So Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Jenny decided to finish it on Sunday. After potions came Herbology, which Jenny enjoyed. She put it down as her 4th favorite class. Then lunch came.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jenny dropped their books off in the common room and met Ginny and Lavender there. They all walked to lunch together. When they sat down to eat, Jenny looked up at the staff table, and saw George trying to tell her something. 'Meet me outside of the hall when you're finished eating' he mouthed to her. She nodded her head and turned to Ginny who was talking to her.  
  
When she finished eating she looked up at the staff table and saw that George had already left. 'He must be waiting for me already' she thought to herself. "Where are you going Jen?" asked Lavender. "Oh, George wanted to speak to me outside. I'll meet you guys in the common room later." Jenny said. "Oh, okay." Lavender said. "Cya Jen." Ginny said. Jenny left the Great Hall and went to look for George. "George, Where are you?" she asked. She started walking down the Entrance Hall until she stopped in front of some empty classrooms. "George." She said as she heard a noise. She walked a little bit further, when she was pulled into an empty classroom and the door shut and locked behind her.  
  
A/N: Cliffy! Guess you'll have to read what happens in the next chapter. Please review! Cya- Mystery


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here's chapter 14! There's going to be a lot happening in this chapter! So read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Summary: George takes Jenny flying. It's her first time and she loved it. She loved it so much that she told George how she felt about him. There's also some unplanned action between them in the beginning of this chapter, but then they stop and remembered something that Jenny said when they were at the Burrow. Anyways, while they are out flying, Jenny tells him how much she loves him. Read to find out more!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, her owl, and the plot.  
  
Ending of chap. 13: When she finished eating she looked up at the staff table and saw that George had already left. 'He must be waiting for me already' she thought to herself. "Where are you going Jen?" asked Lavender. "Oh, George wanted to speak to me outside. I'll meet you guys in the common room later." Jenny said. "Oh, okay." Lavender said. "Cya Jen." Ginny said. Jenny left the Great Hall and went to look for George. "George, Where are you?" she asked. She started walking down the Entrance Hall until she stopped in front of some empty classrooms. "George." She said as she heard a noise. She walked a little bit further, when she was pulled into an abandoned classroom and the door shut and locked behind her.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The room was dark and she felt a hand over her mouth. She screamed into the person's hand. 'Oh, yeah like that's going to do anything' she thought as she did that. She was about to kick the person when the lights came on and she saw George. "George Weasley! Don't you ever do that to me again!" she exclaimed. "Sorry Jen. Didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. "You're forgiven." She said. "So why did you want to meet me?" she asked. "To do this." George said. He pulled her close by her waist, dipped his head down and kissed her gently.  
  
His kisses soon became more insistent and Jenny followed suite and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her even closer. So close that their bodies were touching. She moved her lips with his. Then she ran her tongue teasingly over his lips, which made a moan erupt from his throat. He moved his hands up and down her body, which made her shiver in a good way. He rested his hand on the small of her back, and then slowly moved it down to her arse. She didn't really care where his hands were because she was enjoying just being with him.  
  
They both stopped for a moment to catch their breath. They looked at each other for a moment, and then George dipped his head down and began kissing her neck. She moaned softly at his kisses. He kissed down and across her neck. She moaned again as his tongue flicked over a part of her neck where she was ticklish. The more she moaned made him want her more. He squeezed her bum lightly and she moaned louder and she brought him up to her lips and kissed him with all that she had.  
  
He moved her over to the empty teacher's desk and laid her down on it while still kissing her. He unzipped the zipper on her skirt and she let it fall to the floor. He ran his hands down her slender hips and toyed with her lacy underwear. She began un-tucking and unbuttoning his shirt. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped a finger across the waistband of her underwear. 'Good thing I thought to put a silencing charm on the room. I thought I wouldn't need it, but I guess I did after all. Wait a minute! She doesn't want this to happen yet!' George thought to himself. Then it hit Jenny about what would happen if she let this go any further 'Wait! I'm not ready to give myself away yet! I told him I wasn't ready yet!' she thought.  
  
It was then that they both broke off their kissing. "You're not ready yet." He said. At the same time that she said, "I'm not ready." "I'm sorry." They said simultaneously. "It's okay." They said together. "George, I'm sorry. I totally forgot what I said that night at the burrow. I guess I'm getting closer to being ready, but I'm not ready just yet." She apologized. "No, Jenny. I'm sorry. I had also forgotten what you had said. Can you please forgive me?" he asked. "Of course I will." She said. They kissed once more, but broke off when they were about to start again. "Come on, let's go. Otherwise Ron might send a search party out for us." George said with a smile on his face. "Wait. Can I get my skirt on first?" she asked looking down at her skirt-less self. "Oh, Right. Yeah." George said.  
  
He turned around while she slipped her skirt on. "You don't have to turn around you know. You've practically almost seen me anyhow." She said. "Oh." George said. She walked up to him and began buttoning his shirt up for him. He tucked it in and she made herself look as if nothing had happened. "You ready?" she asked. "Yeah. Are you?" he asked. "Yup, let's go." She said. George opened the classroom door just a crack and checked to see if anyone was walking by. Thankfully, no one happened to be walking by. "Okay come on. It's clear." He said. He stepped out, and she hurried out after him.  
  
"And what might I ask were you two doing in there?" came a voice from behind them. George and Jenny both slowly turned around, their faces frozen with fear, and faced the person that was talking to them. When they turned around, they saw Hermione, Fred, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender standing before them with their arms crossed and grins plastered on their faces. "Um... we were just talking." Jenny said. "Yeah...just talking. We were just talking. We weren't almost about to shag in there. Nope." George said nervously. "George!" Jenny said.  
  
"You two almost shagged in there?" Fred asked. "No, way." Hermione said. "You two almost shagged in there?" Ron nearly shouted. "Ron, do you have to tell the whole damn world?" Jenny asked. "Sorry." He said. "Can we please not discuss this here. Let's take it to the Common Room." George said. They all walked over to where the portrait of the lady was and entered the Common Room. "I can't believe you two nearly shagged in an abandoned classroom." Harry laughed. "Jen, we are so lucky that our parents didn't plant hidden cameras on us or we would have been buried in howlers." Hermione said. "My gosh, I know." Jenny laughed. "Yeah, Mum would've killed us all if she planted hidden cameras on us." Ron laughed.  
  
"She'd have killed you first." Fred said. "Me? What about you? You're the one that," Ron began. Fred shut him up and looked at Hermione. "Don't tell me that you and Angelina..." Hermione began. Fred had a guilty look on his face. Hermione stood up. "'Mione, it wasn't my fault! She got me drunk! I had no idea that anything had happened until I woke up and found her in my bed the next morning!" Fred explained. "Funny, that's exactly what you said happened to you George. Only it was with Katie." Jenny said. "Katie and Angelina had both planned it. So they got both Fred and I drunk on the same night and they shagged us that same night. We didn't know that anything had happened until we found them in our beds." George summarized.  
  
"That's strike two Fred two more strikes and you're out." Hermione said. "I thought it was three strikes." Fred said. "Don't push it." She said. "Okay. Okay." Fred said. He and Hermione sat down again. "Hey we'd better go. Next class starts soon. "George said. "Well all of us except Ginny should probably go with you George. Considering that our next class is DADA in case you've forgotten." Jenny said. "Oh, yeah. Okay well come on then." George said. "I'll go with Fred because I have Charms when you guys have DADA." Ginny said. They all left the Common Room and walked together and then parted ways with Ginny and Fred. Fred kissed Hermione and told her that he'd see her in the Common Room later. She nodded and then went with everyone else to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry did the same to Ginny and followed Hermione and caught up with the others.  
  
"So what do you wanna do tonight?" George asked taking Jenny's hand in his. "I don't know. Maybe play a bit of Wizard's Chess." Jenny replied. "Okay we could do that," He began. "Or I could take you flying if you'd like." He finished. "You'd take me flying? On a broom?" Jenny asked. "Yeah. If you want to." George said. "I would love to go flying with you! I've always wanted to go flying, but with Hermione not liking to fly or anything, I have never been able to." She said. "Okay so, how about at 8 o' clock tonight. I'll take you on your first and probably the best flight of your life." George said. "Okay, 8 o' clock it is." Jenny answered. "Great." George said. He kissed her quickly as they approached the classroom. Then they both went in. Jenny sat at her desk with Hermione, and George walked over to his desk, and class began.  
  
The rest of the day went by fast for Jenny. They had no homework from anyone except for the essay from Snape. Jenny decided to do the essay, and get at least a little bit of it done before she went with George for the evening. She got a little bit of it done by 7 P.M. that night. Then she went to take a shower. When she got out of the shower she went to her room and picked out a pair of jeans, and a black of the shoulder shirt. She left her hair down and it spiraled naturally. She also put on her combat boots, which made her look good in jeans. She put on some eyeliner, a bit of eye shadow, and some lip-gloss on.  
  
She was ready by 7:55 and went back downstairs and waited for George. "What are you all dressed up for?" Hermione wanted to know. "George and I are going flying." Jenny replied. "You're going flying? You hate to fly." Hermione said. "No you're the one that hates to fly. I've always wanted to do it. You've just been to afraid, and I never got to do it." Jenny said. "Hey Jen are you ready?" George said coming downstairs with his broom. He was wearing a button up shirt, and a pair of jeans that looked really good on him. "Yeah. Are you?" she asked. "Yeah, Let's go." George said. "Okay." she said. She stood up and George took her hand. "You look beautiful." George complimented. "Thanks." She said. He kissed her softly and said, "Okay let's go." They said good-bye to everyone and left the common room  
  
They walked out to the Quidditch Pitch stopping every once in a while for a few kisses. "Okay, you get in front so you don't slip off from the back." George said. He held the broom steady for her as she mounted it. He got on behind her. "Okay, now get a firm grip on the handle." He told her. She gripped the handle and he placed his hands over hers. "Okay, are you ready?" He asked. "Yup. Ready as I'll ever be." Jenny said. "Okay hang on." George said. A minute later they were up in the air high above the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" Jenny exclaimed when she looked down at the ground beneath her. "See. I told you that you'd like it." George said smiling. She looked back at him and smiled. Then he muttered a spell that made the broom control itself. George wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head back and sighed. Then she carefully turned herself around on the broom and faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"George, this is wonderful. Thank you." She said. "You're welcome. I'm glad that you are enjoying it." He said. George wasn't worried about the broom going off because he had done this so many times when he just wanted to get out and think. So he lifted Jenny's chin with his finger and brought her lips up to his and kissed her gently. His lips played with hers for a bit, and then she softly nibbled on his bottom lip. He removed his mouth from hers and softly began kissing her neck. She always felt relaxed when she was with George.  
  
"George." She said. He stopped kissing her and looked up at her. "Yes, love." He said. "I want to stay like this forever. I want to be with you forever." She said locking her eyes with his. "I love you." She said. She sighed and laid her head back on his chest. "I want to stay like this forever too. I want to be with you also. I love you so much Jennifer Brooks." He said. "I love you George Weasley. Forever and ever." She replied.  
  
She snuggled up against him, and began to fall asleep. He kissed her forehead, held onto her with one hand, and took the spell off of the broom. They had been flying for about three hours before Jenny had pledged her love to him, and fell asleep, so he decided to go back to the castle. He flew back up to the castle and went up to Griffyndor without getting caught. He said the password, and went into the Common Room. No one was awake right now. He couldn't go up and put Jenny in the girl's dorms because of the stupid anti-boy slide that the stairs turn into. He didn't want to lay her on the couch, so he decided to take her and put her in his bed.  
  
He crept up to the boy's dormitories, and laid her in his bed. Then he climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled up closer to him. He thought about everything that Jenny had told him. About how much she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. Then he closed his eyes, wanting to stay next to her like this forever.  
  
_"Fall to Pieces"  
  
I looked away.  
  
Then I looked back at you.  
  
You tried to say,  
  
Things that you can't undo.  
  
If I had my way,  
  
I'd never get over you.  
  
Today's the day,  
  
I pray that we make it through.  
  
Make it through the fall.  
  
Make it through it all.  
  
Chorus:  
  
I don't want to fall to pieces.  
  
I just want to sit and stare at you.  
  
I don't want to talk about it.  
  
I don't want a conversation.  
  
I just want to cry in front of you.  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
'cause I'm in love with you.  
  
You're the only one  
  
I'd be with 'til the end  
  
When I come undone  
  
You bring me back again  
  
Back under the stars  
  
Back into your arms  
  
Chorus  
  
Want to know who you are  
  
Want to know where to start  
  
I want to know what this means  
  
Want to know how to feel  
  
Want to know what is real  
  
I want to know everything, everything  
  
Chorus (2x)  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
I'm in love with you_  
  
A/N: I also do not own "Fall to Pieces" that is Avril Lavigne's song. She wrote it, copywrited it, and recorded it onto her new c.d. titled "Under My Skin." It's really a good C.D. It's better than her first one. Anyways, done with this chapter! There are more chapters to come so stick around to read them. And now its time to... Da da da! REVIEW!! MUAHAHAHA!!(hack) (hack) (cough) (cough). (back to normal) Okay, now please press that little bluish-purple button at the bottom of the page, and submit your review. Cya- Mystery 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Did you like that last chapter? Well good cuz here's another one! Half of it is going to be about George and Jenny and the rest of it will be Hermione and Fred. Read and Review please!  
  
Summary: George and Jenny are getting closer and closer to unleashing their passion for each other in each kiss they share. Will they decide to do it or will they wait once more?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Harry Potter. I only own Jenny and the plot! Oh yeah, I also don't own any of the songs that I put in any of the chapters.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
When Jenny woke up she was in a bed. A bed that wasn't hers! She saw someone's arm draped over her stomach. She turned her head and saw George. Asleep and shirtless laying next to her. She wondered why she was in his bed. Then she looked under the covers, and saw that she still had her clothes from last night on. George still had his jeans on, but his shirt was on the floor. Only her combat boots were on the floor next to George's bed. She was glad that they hadn't done anything unplanned , last night.  
  
She looked back at George. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.' She thought to herself. She reached out to brush his hair out of his face. She brushed his hair out of his face and ran a finger softly down his cheek. She traced his lips, and then softly kissed them. He made a noise like a child who didn't want to wake up. A little smile came up on her face and she laid back down next to him. She snuggled up to him and he pulled her closer like a child who didn't want his teddy bear taken from him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
George woke up and wondered why Jenny was in his bed. Then he remembered that she had fallen asleep on the ride back to the castle and he had brought her up to his room. 'I wonder if she's awake.' He thought to himself. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She made a little noise like a sleeping child who didn't want to wake up. He smiled and then brushed her hair out of her face. She shifted to face him, and George traced her soft lips and then gently kissed them. Jenny woke up when his lips touched hers. She didn't open her eyes, but she kissed him back. George figured that she was awake now. He put his hand on her face and let his fingers go through her hair.  
  
She put her hand on his face, and ran her fingers through his hair. Then they both sat up still kissing. George wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer until she was straddling him, and he pulled her down on him. He ran his hands down her sides and then up her shirt massaging her back. He could have unclasped her bra, but he decided against it because it would lead to something that Jenny wasn't ready for yet. He took his hands out from under her shirt, and broke the kiss. They both regained their breath, and just looked at each other.  
  
Jenny laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating a steady beat. He put a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "We had better get up. It's almost 12 P.M." George said. "Yeah, we should, but do we have to? I kind of like the position I'm in." Jenny said with a grin on her face. "Yes, I do too love, but unless you want someone finding us like this we should get up." George pointed out. "Good point." Jenny said. She kissed George once more and got up. He caught her by the arm and pulled her to him once more, and kissed her softly. He let her go and he got up. He put his shirt on and she picked up her shoes and they walked down stairs together.  
  
"And just exactly what have you two been doing in that room?" Fred asked, as they came down the stairs. "Nothing." George said. "Just waking up from the wonderful time we had last night." Jenny said. Fred cocked his eyebrow up. "Wait, that didn't come out right! "Jenny said. "What I meant to say was I had a fun time flying last night, and I guess I fell asleep and I woke up in George's bed." She explained. "Harry and Ron were on the verge of bursting out with laughter. "Wait that didn't come out right either! I mean... Ohhh I give up. George you explain." She said. George explained how Jenny ended up in his bed and then everyone's view about it became clearer.  
  
"Jen you had better go and change clothes. Lavender, Ginny, you, and I are going to pick up the sign up sheets for the dance team in about five minutes." Hermione said. "Okay." Jenny said. She went upstairs to the dorm that she, Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were sharing. She set her combat boots next to her trunk, which she opened. She picked out a pair of Capri pants and a red Tigger shirt. She slipped on a pair of flip-flop sandals, pulled her hair up into a braid, and then went down to the Common Room.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ginny asked. "Yup, Let's go." Jenny said. "Alright, we'll be in the library if you need us. See you later boys." Hermione said. She looked at Ginny and Jenny and realized that Lavender was missing. They looked over to the couch and saw her on top of Ron. "I got her." Jenny said. She walked over to the couch, and pulled Lavender up and off of Ron by her arms. "Hey!" Lavender squealed. "Hay is for horses Lav, and we've got to go get the sign up sheets. Now let's go!" Jenny said. She dragged Lavender out of the portrait hole and caught up to Ginny and Hermione.  
  
The girls walked into the library, and were greeted by the librarian. "Miss Granger here are the sign-up sheets." She said handing Hermione three pieces of parchment. "Thanks, I have Griffyndor's." Hermione said. "Okay. See you girls later." The three girls left the library, and went back to Griffyndor Common Room. They went through the portrait hole and into the Common Room. "I thought you were going to be in the library." Harry said as Lavender jumped back on Ron. "Lavender!" Jenny exclaimed. "Just leave her. We can do it with just us three." Hermione said. Just then Ginny went upstairs with Harry.  
  
"Ginny!" Jenny said. "Okay, both of us can do it I guess." Hermione said watching Ginny and Harry run upstairs. "We'll help!" Fred and George offered. "Fine." Hermione said. The four sat at a table. George sat next to Jenny, and Fred next to Hermione. "Okay, you two," Hermione said to the twins. "Fred you go through the Hufflepuff list, and order the names from years. George you do the same for the Ravenclaw list. We are going to start with the 5th year girls from each house first." Hermione explained. "Jen, you do the Slytherin list. Do as I told Fred and George. List the names beginning with the 5th years. And I will do Griffyndor's list." Hermione explained.  
  
It took them about an hour to separate the names by the year that they were in. "Okay, now we have to put them in alphabetical order," Hermione explained. "Hermione." Fred said. "Yeah." She said turning to Fred. "Come here." He said. "What?" she said scooting closer to him. He planted his lips on hers and kissed her sweetly. "Now shut up." He said. "But..." She began. Fred's lips cut her off. "Okay fine you don't have to put them in alphabetical order." She said. "Good, now that we're done we're allowed to go off and do our own thing now right?" Jenny asked. "Yes, you can go off and do what you want." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, would you like to go on a picnic with me?" Fred asked. "I would love to Fred." She answered. "Okay, lets go." He said. He smiled and took her hand. "Okay." She said. She followed Fred out of the portrait hole and they walked towards the Kitchens. Fred tickled the pear, and the entered the kitchen. A lot of House Elves swarmed around them. "Er... we just want some food for a picnic." Fred explained. The house elves rushed around the kitchen. One got a basket. Another handed Fred a checkered blanket. The one with the basket filled it with sweets, some meat and some tiny treats. (A/n: hey that rhymed. Lol!) He also packed them some drinks. "Thank you." Hermione said as the house elves waved good-bye to them.  
  
She and Fred left the kitchen, and walked out side to a spot near the lake. Fred spread the blanket out under a tree and Hermione put the basket down. Then they both sat down on the ground. Fred looked through the basket and pulled out a sandwich. He gave one half to Hermione and he took the other half. They ate in silence and then Hermione moved next to Fred. They sat under the tree with their backs against the trunk. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Fred, I love you." She said. "I love you too Mione." He sighed. "I want to stay like this forever. Forever with you." She breathed. She looked up at him and Fred dipped his head down and his lips softly grazed hers.  
  
She responded by putting one arm around his neck and pulling him closer to him. She ran her tongue over his earlobe, which made him shiver. Then she kissed his neck and nipped on a bit of flesh. It didn't hurt him. In fact it tickled him. She moved her mouth up to his, and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling on to him so that she was straddling him. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. His lips parted as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues meshed together, and Fred began unbuttoning her shirt. She didn't stop him at first, but them she remembered that they were outside and their were other people outside and someone could happen to see them there shagging on the ground.  
  
"Fred." she said breaking the kisses. "I hope you remember that we are outside and there are other people out here." She said. "Oh, well. Then I guess we'll just take this to the dorms shall we?" he grinned. "I suppose so." She grinned back. They both stood up and packed the basket. "Catch me if you can!" Hermione exclaimed. She took off running towards the castle, and Fred chased after her with the basket in his hands. She ran through the castle and all the way up to the common room, with Fred right behind her. She quickly said the password and leapt through the portrait hole. Fred came right behind her.  
  
Everyone was wondering what the commotion at the portrait hole was. Hermione came streaking past Jenny who was talking to Lavender. Fred set the basket on the table and Hermione leapt behind the couch. Jenny, Lavender, and Ginny moved from the couch watching Fred and Hermione with interest. Finally Fred leapt over the couch and grabbed Hermione. He slung her over his shoulders. "Fred," she laughed, "Put me down!" she said. "Not a chance, sweetheart." He said. Then he ran up the stairs with her over his shoulders. "Well, that was interesting." Harry said. "Maybe I should try that." George said. "Don't you dare George Weasley!" Jenny laughed. "Well, I'm not going to do that right now. I'll do it when you least expect it." George said with a grin on his face.  
  
(Back up stairs) "Fred! Put me down!" Hermione exclaimed. "If you insist." He said. He dropped her on his bed, and jumped on the bed after her. Hermione slipped out from under him and got on top of him. "Ladies first." She said. "Be my guest." He said. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and shook her hair out. Her hair came out in bouncy spirals. She bent down and kissed Fred, her hair surrounding her face. Fred pushed her hair behind her ears, then moved his hands slowly down her sides, and began unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled out his shirt and pulled it off of him. She let her shirt hang at her shoulders. Fred was amazed at how much she had really changed. 'She's not a girl anymore. She's a woman.' He thought as his eyes roamed her body. He moved out from under her and then was on top of her.  
  
(Downstairs) "I wonder what they're doing right now." Ron said. "Ron! Gosh that's disgusting!" Ginny said. "What, I'm just curious." Ron explained. "Well, if you're so curious, why don't you and Lavender go up stairs and have a shag fest. And this time use a silencing charm." Jenny said. "Fine we will." Lavender said grinning. She grabbed Ron's hand and took him through the secret passageway that only the girls knew about. "Hey, I didn't know that you guys had a secret passage up to your dorms!" George said. "There's a lot of things that you don't know about us." Came a voice from the portrait hole.  
  
Everyone looked over to where the voice came from and saw Katie walking towards them. "Katie, um... hi." Ginny said. Katie glared at Jenny and Jenny just glared right back at her. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Just thought I'd stop by and see if anything has changed in here and I guess it has because there's something in here that just doesn't belong." Katie replied looking straight at Jenny. Jenny shot up off of her chair that she was sitting on and made towards Katie. Harry stood up and held her back. "Let me go!" Jenny said struggling against Harry. "Go ahead Harry. Let go of her. If you do I can take her off of the dance team before it even starts." Katie sneered.  
  
"You can't do that!" Jenny said. "I can too. And I will if you come at me again!" Katie said. Jenny pulled away from Harry's grasp, and charged upstairs. Then she remembered that Lavender and Ron were up there, and she charged back downstairs. She glared at Katie and sat down on the couch with her arms crossed. "Well, now that that's over with, I suppose I'll be going now." Katie said. "You do that." Jenny mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that Jen?" Katie asked. "Nothing. I didn't say anything. And please don't call me Jen. I would prefer Jennifer." She said through gritted teeth. She faked a smile. And then Katie went out the portrait hole. Jenny made a rude gesture towards Katie when she stepped out of the Common Room. "Jeeze, I hate that woman!" Jenny said. "I know baby. I know." George said. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.  
  
(Back upstairs) "Fred," Hermione gasped. "That was wonderful." She said. "I love you Hermione Granger." Fred announced. "I love you too Fred Weasley." She replied. He laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes for a moment. They both regained their breath. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Fred asked. "Yes, Fred. I will." She said. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he kissed her softly, and they both fell asleep together in each other's arms.  
  
(Common Room) "What time is it?" Jenny asked. "It's about 6:30." Harry said. "Didn't Dumbledore tell Hermione that he wanted to see the list for the dance team by 7:00 tonight?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, he did." Jenny said. "Well, then we had better take it up with Professor McGonagall." Ginny replied. "Alright, let's go then." Jenny said. "We'll be back in a little while." Ginny told George and Harry. The boys nodded their heads, and then the two girls left the Common Room. "So what's going on with you and Harry?" Jenny asked a few minutes later. "Nothing much. Well, if you don't count waking up in his bed naked, nothing much has been going on." Ginny said with a grin on her face. "You and Harry have..." Jenny said. "Yeah, just once though, and it was wonderful!" Ginny replied. "Okay TMI. I didn't need to know how good Harry is in bed." Jenny laughed.  
  
A few minutes after that little chat, Jenny and Ginny were outside Prof. McGonagall's office. They knocked on the door. "Come in." said Professor McGonagall. The two girls stepped in the office. "Miss Weasley, Miss Brooks, how can I help you two today?" she asked. "We wanted to give these to Dumbledore." Ginny said. "They're the sign-up sheets for the dance team." Jenny explained. "Okay, follow me." McGonagall said. She stood up and the girls followed her to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. "Come in." Professor Dumbledore said. McGonagall opened the door and the two girls went into the office. Jenny looked around the room unaware that someone from her past was standing there watching her. Then she looked at Dumbledore. "Hi, Professor." She said with a smile on her face. "Good Evening Miss Brooks, Miss Weasley." He said. "We have the sign-up sheets for the dance team." Ginny said. 'We brought them because Hermione... isn't feeling very well." Jenny explained. "I see." Dumbledore said. "Miss Weasley, Miss Brooks this is Joel Madison. He is a transfer student from West Ridge High School." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Joel turned around and looked at Jenny. Joel has black hair, brown eyes, and was as tall as George, which was about 6ft. "I believe you already know him Miss Brooks am I right?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir." She said looking at the ground. "I will look at the sign up sheets in a moment, but as I was saying..." Dumbledore said turning back to Joel. "You will be in Griffyndor house," Jenny got a very bad feeling when Dumbledore said this. "Here is your schedule for the year, and your books I believe you've already purchased." Dumbledore said. "Yes sir." Joel replied. "Good. Now please wait while I finish up with Miss Brooks and Miss Weasley and you will follow them both to Griffyndor Common Room.  
  
A/N: Okay, Sorry the chapter was so long! Okay Jenny's ex-boyfriend Joel has come to Hogwarts. More about him in the next chapter! Review please! Cya- Mystery. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 16! You will be seeing a lot of Joel in this chapter. Please Read and Review!  
  
Summary: Jenny's ex-boyfriend Joel has come to Hogwarts, and to make matters worse, he's in Griffyndor! How will George and the others react when they meet him? Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Jenny. I based Jenny's ex-boyfriend off of Joel Madden from Good Charlotte. (Hence the name similarities.) It's not that I hate him, which I don't, but I was just looking around my room and I looked at my Good Charlotte poster and just decided to use Joel, or rather his name in the story. So I'm not sure if I own the name or not. I'm pretty positive that I don't though.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Ginny, Jenny and Joel left Dumbledore's office. Jenny didn't look very happy to see Joel though. "Hey Jen, why do you look so sad? Are you bummed cuz I'm here?" He asked. "No it's not because of you. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." She replied. "Oh, well Ben says hi." Joel said. "That's nice. So how's Lana?" Jenny asked with a mocking tone of voice. "Oh, Lana? We broke up a few days ago." He said  
  
"Well, who's this handsome young man?" the fat lady asked as the three teenagers approached the portrait. "Oh, this is Joel. He's new." Ginny told the fat lady. "Oh, how nice to have you in Griffyndor." The lady said. "Thank you." Joel said. "Password?" the lady asked. "Fudge bars." Jenny said. The portrait swung open, and Jenny and Ginny followed by Joel walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey Jen." Hermione said. "I need to talk to you upstairs." Jenny said. Hermione followed her upstairs. "Hey, who's your friend Gin?" George asked. "Hi, I'm Joel Madison. I'm in 7th year." He said stretching a hand out to George. George shook Joel's hand. "George Weasley out of class, and Professor Weasley during class. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said. "Nice to meet you George." Joel said. "Joel is actually Jenny's friend. I've only known him for about five minutes." Ginny said.  
  
(Upstairs)

"You will never guess who will be joining us for school this year." Jenny said in an unhappy tone of voice. "Well judging by your tone of voice it can't be anyone good. Who is it?" Hermione said. "Joel." Jenny said. "Joel? As in your-ex boyfriend-Joel Madison-Joel?" Hermione asked. "Yes. Joel, my ex-boyfriend Joel." Jenny replied. "Is he still with Lana?" Hermione wondered. "No, he said they broke up a few days ago." Jenny replied. "You had better hope that he doesn't want you back." Hermione warned. "I hope he doesn't." Jenny said. "Okay, lets just go downstairs, and not worry about this right now." Hermione said. "Okay." Jenny answered.  
  
(Downstairs)

When the girls came back down stairs, Fred had joined everyone. "Hey Hermione! How's it going? Long time no see." Joel said. "Yeah um...same here. Nice to see you up Fred." Hermione said. "Hey babe." Fred said kissing her forehead. "Oh you two are going out?" Joel asked. "Yeah." Fred replied. "Which reminds me," Hermione began. "Fred and I have something to tell you." She said. She looked at Fred who smiled at her. "What is it?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at Fred once again and smiled, then she looked back to everyone else. "Fred and I are engaged!" she announced. "OH MY GOSH!" the girls screamed together. They all hugged Hermione, while Fred received pats on the back, handshakes, and a hug from George and the boys. "I can't believe it! What will Aunt Lizzy and Uncle Frank think? What will my mum and dad think?" Jenny asked. "I have no clue, but I hope it's not bad." Hermione answered.  
  
"I've got to write to mum and dad!" Ginny said. Then she ran upstairs to write her letter. "Oh, Mione! I'm so happy for you!" Lavender said. "Thanks girls. I think we should wait to tell my mum and dad after graduation." Hermione stated. "I agree." Jenny said. "I mean, what if they don't accept him?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm thinking that we should keep it quiet for a while from everyone." Hermione said. "That's a good idea. We should be the only ones to know about it." Lavender said. "Well, we will have to tell Dumbledore eventually." Hermione announced. "Yeah, you're right." Jenny said. Ginny came down stairs a few moments later after sending Pig (Ron's owl) off with the letter.  
  
"I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'll head upstairs." Jenny said after about 20 minutes of chatting about the newly engaged couple. he kissed Fred on the cheek and hugged Hermione. "Congratulations." She whispered to them. She kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged Ginny also. Then she kissed George on the lips. "Night." He said to her. "Night." She said. They kissed a few more times only to be interrupted by Joel. "Hey, what about me?" Joel asked. "Good night Joel." She said. Then she headed upstairs and went to sleep. "So you and Jenny are going out?" Joel asked George. "Yeah, I love her so much." George said with a little smile.  
  
The next morning she woke up at 6A.M. unable to sleep. She pulled the comforter off of her bed, wrapped herself in it, and went downstairs to the Common Room. She laid down on the soft couch, and fell asleep instantly. When she woke up again at 12:00 p.m., she found herself in her bed again. She got up out of her bed unaware that all she had on were a pair of pajama pants and a bra on. Then she went down stairs.  
  
"Well Jenny, you're a sight to see in the morning." Joel said looking Jenny up and down as she walked downstairs. George looked away from Fred and looked over at Jenny. His eyes widened. Jenny saw this and looked down at herself hoping that she wasn't naked. Thankfully she wasn't, but she went upstairs and put on a shirt that said, "Out of my mind... Back in 5 minutes." Then she went back downstairs.  
  
"So Jenny, how'd you sleep last night?" Lavender asked when Jenny sat down on the couch. "Well," Jenny began. "I went to sleep. Then I woke up at 6:00 A.M. not being able to go back to sleep. So I go downstairs, fall asleep on the couch, and the next thing I know, I'm back in my own room in my own bed." She explained. "Maybe you were sleep walking." Ginny said. "She wasn't sleep walking." George said. "Oh, then how did I get into my bed?" Jenny asked. "I couldn't have levitated myself." She added. "I carried you." George answered. "Did you take the easy way?" she asked as he sat down next to her. "Yup." Was his answer.  
  
"Good." Jenny said. She put her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on hers. "I feel so smashed." She said. "Why's that?" George asked. "How can you feel smashed when you've never even had a drink in your life?" Hermione asked. "What's 'smashed'?" asked Joel. "It's our word for drunk." Harry said. "Oh." Joel said. "You obviously don't know your cousin very well 'Mione." He added. "You remember that?" Jenny asked. "How could I forget it?" Joel asked. "What's he talking about?" Fred asked. "Oh, just this one time when..." Jenny interrupted Joel by saying, "It's nothing. He's just messing with you guys." "No I'm not she got really drunk one time and..." Jenny cut him off again. "Joel, no one wants to hear what happened." Jenny nervously said.  
  
"Oh, but Jenny I really do want to hear what happened when you got smashed." Hermione said in a sweet mocking voice. "No, you don't really want to hear how much I puked." Jenny said. "You didn't puke until..." Joel began. "Joel I need to speak to you privately." Jenny said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him up to his dorm room, which he shared with George, Fred, Harry, and Ron. Jenny pushed Joel in the room, locked the door, and put a silencing charm on the room. "Joel, what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't tell them about what happened that night. Especially George! It's between you and I!" She yelled. "Well I told my friends." Joel said. "Joel!" she exclaimed. "The only one of them who didn't like what happened was Pierre. Then again, he always was jealous of me, and how you were with me instead of him. He really did love you." Joel said with a sneer.  
  
"Well, it's good to know that at least one of your friends didn't like what you did to me!" She said. "You had better not tell anyone what really happened, or else." She added. "Fine I won't tell anyone." Joel said. "You had better not." Jenny said. Joel nodded his head, and they both walked out of the dorm and back down to the Common Room. "Hey Jenny, this owl has a note for you." Ron announced as Jenny and Joel came back into the Common Room. "Oh, okay." She replied. She walked over to the table where a black owl was sitting. She took the letter from the owl and it flew out the window.  
  
She opened the letter and read it to herself silently. Dear Jenny, Will you please meet me on the Quidditch Pitch after dinner tonight? I need to talk to you about something. -Draco. "Who is it from?" Hermione asked. "Draco. He wants me to meet him after dinner tonight. He wants to talk to me about something." Jenny replied. She looked at George, and received a nod of approval from him. "Oh." Hermione said. A few hours had passed. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess, Hermione was snuggled up against Fred on the couch and was reading, and Lavender was practicing some Charms. Ginny was writing a letter to her parents, Jenny was drawing, and George fell asleep in a chair next to the unlit fireplace "What do you say we go and play a game of Quidditch?" Fred asked. Joel, Harry, and Ron nodded approval, while the girls weren't paying attention. "Hey do you ladies want to go play a game of Quidditch?" Harry asked the girls.  
  
"Sure!" Ginny said. "I'm game." Jenny replied. "I'm fine with it." Hermione said. "Yeah, I'll play too." Lavender said. "Suite yourselves." Fred said. "We'll come and watch though." Hermione said. "George wake up." Harry said shaking him lightly. "What?" George asked waking up. "Do you want to go play Quidditch?" he asked George. "Okay." George said. "Now we need one more person to make the teams even." Joel pointed out. "Oh you're right." Joel said. "How about me?" asked a voice from the portrait hole. Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Angelina walking towards them. Hermione glared at her, and Angelina caught her look. "Hermione relax. I'm not like Katie. I stick to my word when I say that I will be Fred's friend and nothing more." She said.  
  
Fred nodded at this, and that made Hermione's glare soften. "Friends?" Angelina asked her. "Friends." Hermione answered. "Good. Now that you two are friends... can we please get out of the Common Room?" Ginny said eager to get out of the common room. "Yeah, come on." Joel said. Everyone got up and the boys and Ginny went to get their brooms. They came down a few seconds later, and left the common room. They headed out onto the Quidditch Pitch, and Angelina got her broom and got one for Jenny also. Then they split the teams. Girls against boys. Harry, Fred, George, Joel, and Ron were on one team and Jenny, Ginny, Angelina, Lavender, and Hermione were on the other.  
  
On the boys' team Harry of course was the seeker, George and Fred were beaters, Joel was a chaser, and Ron was the keeper. On the girls' team Hermione was the keeper, Angelina was a chaser, Lavender and Ginny were beaters, and Jenny was the seeker. They got into position, then Angelina let the snitch, the bludgers out of the trunk. Then she threw the quaffle up in the air and everyone shot up in the air. A bludger came at Ginny and she hit it back to George. Jenny watched Harry carefully while watching out for the snitch. Hermione saw Joel coming towards her and prepared herself. Joel threw the quaffle towards the right hand ring and Hermione shot over to the ring and blocked it. She threw the quaffle back to Angelina who headed over to Ron with it.  
  
Mean while Ginny and Lavender were having a game of bludger tag with Fred and George. Jenny was circling and looking for the snitch when a bludger came at her. She ducked and it maneuvered towards Lavender who hit it over to Fred. Just the Jenny saw the snitch hovering behind the rings that Ron was guarding. She shot off in Ron's direction. Harry saw her and shot after her. She quickly looked back and saw Harry on her tail. She turned back and focused her attention to where the snitch was. She was just about to the rings when the snitch flew off again. She stopped and maneuvered her broom around and began looking for the snitch again. During all of that, Joel had scored 1 goal, and Angelina had scored 3. the score 30 to 10.  
  
As Jenny was searching for the snitch again, she saw George get hit by a bludger and fall to the ground. She was about to fly down to see if he was alright, when she spotted Harry flying at light speed. She caught up to him and they were neck-in-neck. She saw the snitch and reached out her hand. When she did that the snitch flew down towards the ground. Jenny and Harry both sped after it. Jenny flew ahead of Harry, and stretched out her hand. She caught the snitch and then flew back down to the ground. She landed softly on the ground and ran towards George. Harry had announced that Jenny ha caught the snitch and everyone flew back down to the ground and ran to George and Jenny.  
  
"George, are you okay?" Jenny asked. "George." She said again. "Jenny." George mumbled softly. "George are you okay?" she repeated. George looked at her through half-opened eyes and then passed out. "Come on. Let's take him to the hospital wing." Harry said. The others nodded and Fred conjured up a stretcher. Joel and Ron Placed George on it, and Fred put a levitating charm on the stretcher. They all walked to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them when they entered. "What happened?" she asked. "We were playing Quidditch, and George got hit by the bludger that Ginny had hit back at him." Jenny explained.  
  
"The bludger hit him on his head. I don't think it did very much damage though, because when we got over to him He said 'Jenny' and then he passed out." Ginny explained. "Okay go, and set him on the first bed over there." Madam Pomfrey said. Then she hustled in to her office Fred levitated the stretcher over to the bed and Ron and Joel laid George on the bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed back over to the bed with a bottle of potion in her hand. She opened George's mouth and dropped about three drops of the potion in his mouth. She closed his mouth and explained what she did. "It's a remembering potion. Just in case he lost a bit of his memory. I only gave him three drops because as you said there might not be too much damage.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey. May I Please have a piece of parchment and a pen?" Jenny asked. "Yes, just one moment. "madam Pomfrey said. She went to her off ice and came back with parchment and a pen in hand. She handed it to Jenny who began writing immediately. When she finished writing she handed the envelope to Hermione. "Mione will you give this to Draco tomorrow morning?" Jenny asked. "Yeah, sure." Hermione said. "You all should go and eat some dinner." Madam Pomfrey said. "Are you coming Jen?" Lavender asked. "No, I'm not hungry. I'll stay here with George." Jenny replied. "Okay." Lavender said. She and the others walked out of the hospital wing and went t the Great Hall. Fred had explained to Dumbledore why George wasn't with him when he went up to the Staff Table.  
  
Jenny looked at George and felt her eyes drooping. She kissed him softly on the lips, and then put her head down on the mattress. She fought to keep her eyes open, but they closed and she fell asleep instantly.  
  
A/n: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story! Your comments mean so much to me! Thanks for reading! More chapters to come!! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Seventeen chapters already! Wow that's hard to believe that I've gotten enough reviews to go this far. I think I have about 20 or so, and for my first fanfic... That's a lot to me! This chapter begins with George's pov and then it goes to Jenny's pov and the rest of the chapter is Jenny's pov. Okay anyways, here's chap.17!  
  
Summary: In the previous chapter, George got hit on the head by bludger when everyone went outside to play Quidditch. Now he's in the hospital wing, and unconscious. Will he still be the same George? Or will he have lost some of his memories? Find out! Chap.17 up!  
  
Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story. Wait... I do own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl), and the plot. And that's all!  
  
Chapter17  
  
George POV I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a ceiling. It was morning about maybe 7:30am. "Where am I? I feel like someone ran over me." I said to myself. I sat up and looked around the room that I was in. "Oh, I'm in the hospital wing. Why's that?" I asked myself. I looked down at my bed and saw a pretty girl with light brown hair. She was sleeping with her head on the mattress. "I wonder who she is. Why is she at my bed?" I wondered. I shook her lightly to wake her up. She opened her eyes, and looked up at me. Then she sat up. "George! You're awake!" she said with a smile on her face. She hugged me and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised that a girl who I didn't even know was kissing me. I'll tell you one thing though... I didn't hate it.  
  
I lightly pushed the girl away from me. "George, what's wrong?" she asked me. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked her. "You don't remember who I am?" she asked. "No, I'm sorry I can't say that I remember ever meeting you." I answered her. Her eyes widened and she looked at me in disbelief. "Oh, I'm sorry then. I guess I'll go." She said. She put her head down and tears were brimming in her eyes. She stood up and I watched her run out of the hospital wing. I felt bad for her, because I didn't remember her. One question though... How am I supposed to remember some one that I've never met in my life?  
  
Jenny Pov I felt someone shaking me so I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw George leaning over me. It was the Monday morning about maybe 7:30 am. "George! You're awake!" I exclaimed. I hugged and kissed him softly on the lips, and the strangest thing happened. He pushed me away. "George, what's wrong?" I asked him. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" he asked me. "You don't remember me?" I asked. "No, I'm sorry I can't say that I remember ever meeting you." He answered. My eyes widened and I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'll leave then. Sorry to bother you." I said. I put my head down so he couldn't see that I was crying. Then I stood up with tears streaming down my face and ran out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
I ran past a couple of Hufflepuffs who just stared after me. Then I ran smack into someone. I fell on the ground, and picked myself up. I looked up and saw Draco. "Jen, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I got your letter. Hermione gave it to me last night when we were doing rounds." He said. I just looked at him through teary eyes. "Did you and George break up?" he asked. I shook my head no and ran past him. I ran all the way back to the Common Room without stopping.  
  
"Jen, what's wrong?" Fred asked as I ran into the common room. "Why are you crying?" Ginny asked. "H...he doesn't remember me." I stuttered. Everyone's eyes widened. "Oh, Jen. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Ginny said hugging Jenny. "No, it's not your fault." I said. Everyone joined in the hug then. Everyone let go of me and I sat down on the couch. "I can't believe he doesn't remember me." I said. I buried my face in my hands, and felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Joel. "Jen, it's going to be okay." He assured me. "What if he's like that forever? What if he never remembers who I am?" I asked. "Don't worry Jen. He'll remember soon." Harry tried to assure me. "I doubt it. I'm going to go get ready for school." I said gloomily. I stood up and walked up to the dorm.  
  
I opened my trunk and picked out my uniform. I left the dorm and went over to the girls' showers. I took a shower, and then I got out about 10 minutes later. I walked over to the dorm and got dressed and did my hair. Then I grabbed my book bag and stuffed my books in it. Then I went downstairs, and everyone was waiting for me. "Come on. Let's go." I said wanting to get out of the common room. We all left the common room and headed to breakfast. It was 8 am when we entered the Great Hall. When we sat down Seamus walked over to us. "Hey did you guys hear that George got hurt." He said.  
  
"Yeah, we know. We were with him." Hermione answered. "Yeah, we were playing Quidditch. Ginny hit a bludger and it hit George in the head. We took him to the hospital wing, and..." Ron said. He stopped talking about that when Jenny put her head down. "Sorry Jen." He apologized. "It's okay." I replied. "I'll finish telling you about it later today.' Ron said to Seamus." Okay." Seamus replied. Then he walked away, and went back to his seat across from Dean and Neville. We all finished eating quietly, and then I stood up. "I'll meet you guys at Transfiguration." I said. Then I left the Great Hall. I walked to the Hospital wing to talk to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
I entered the hospital wing and saw George sitting up in bed eating some breakfast. He didn't see me come in, so I walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office. I knocked on the door and was beckoned inside. "Madam Pomfrey, will George be okay? Because he woke up and had no clue of who I was." I asked her. "He will be fine. The only thing is that he doesn't remember anybody that he met within these past three weeks. In simpler words he won't remember any of the younger students or you and Joel for a while, unless you help him remember. It will probably last for about 3 or 4 days at the most." She explained. "Does he remember that he's a teacher here?" I asked. "Yes, he does so he will be teaching class. Which reminds me I'm letting him go after he finishes eating. If you would be so kind as to escort him to your common room so he can change clothes and get to class." She said. "Yes, ma'm." I replied. "Madam Pomfrey, I'm done!" George called out.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." She said. She motioned me to follow her so I did. "Aren't you the girl that kissed me this morning?" he asked when he saw me. I nodded my head. "Oh, well have we met before?" he asked. "George this is Miss Brooks. She's going to escort you to the common room so you can change clothes and then you can go teach your first class. I will write a letter to Professor McGonagall explaining why you are late Miss Brooks." Madam Pomfrey said. "Okay. Thank you." I said. "You're welcome." She said. "Shall we go then?" he asked. I nodded my head again and he stood up from his bed. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." He said to her. "You're welcome George." Madam Pomfrey replied. George offered me his arm and we left the hospital wing.  
  
"So Miss Brooks, exactly how did we meet?" George asked me a few moments later. "You can call me Jenny." I said. "Okay. So Jenny how did we meet?" he asked again. "Well, you know Hermione Granger don't you?" I asked. "Mione? Yeah." George replied. "Well, she's my cousin. "Oh, yes she told me about you." George said. "Yes, well, I was accepted here to Hogwarts and she brought me with her to your house. We traveled by floo powder, and when I came in after 'Mione, I landed on you." I explained. "Well, I would have to say that that is a very strange way to meet a person." George said. "Yes, It was a very awkward moment between us." I said. "So what else happened?" he asked. "Well, we became friends over the week, and eventually by the end of the week, our friendly relationship turned into a more-than- friends relationship." I explained.  
  
"You mean we're going out?" he asked. "Yes, we're going out." I said as we reached the portrait hole. I said the password and we went inside. "Where is everyone?" George asked. "They're probably in class already. Professor Dumbledore is teaching your class for you right now. He will let you take over when you get there. So I think it wise that you get changed into some other clothes." I explained. "Okay." George said. "I have to go to Transfiguration now, so I will see you at lunch." I said. "Can we talk more after lunch?" he asked. "Yes, if you want to." I said. "I would like to." He said. "Okay. I'll meet you back here after lunch then." I said. George nodded his head.  
  
I turned to go when George grabbed my arm. "Jenny." He said spinning me around to face him. "Yes?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Thank you." He said. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips over mine. When he broke off I smiled. "I think I'm beginning to remember you now." He said with a grin on his face. "That's good." I said. I smiled at him then I turned to go. I left the common room and walked to Transfiguration with a big grin on my face.  
  
A/N: I'm ending the chapter here and I'll begin the next chapter when they get out of class and everyone goes to lunch. So what did you think of the whole George-has-a-temporary-case-of-short-term-memory-loss thing? Tell me what you think when you review. Please do! Press the little blue-purple button down there at the bottom of the screen! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay this is chapter 18! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story I appreciate that you like (for some of you love) my story. I love you guys so much! You guys rock!  
  
Summary: Here's the story so far. George woke up in the hospital wing after being hit in the head by a bludger the day before. He wakes up and sees Jenny sleeping. He wakes her up and she's glad that he's up. Jenny hugs him and gives him a kiss. There's only one problem. He doesn't remember who Jenny is! He remembers a little bit after talking to her while. Chapter begins as everyone leaves the classrooms to go to lunch.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with the cast of the Harry Potter movies! Lol!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Now I want you all to write a 12 paragraph essay on what you have learned so far in Herbology, and I want it by Wednesday. Now class is dismissed." Professor Sprout announced. Everyone gathered their books and left the green house, and went inside to the castle. They had already washed up before Professor Sprout announced the homework.  
  
"Jenny don't forget that we have to go judge the dance team tryouts." Hermione reminded. "I know I won't forget. What time are we meeting the girls down there at?" Jenny asked. "About 4:30, an hour before Quidditch practice starts. Our team is doing tryouts for two beaters because the last two graduated last year. So they'll have tryouts from 5:30 to 6:30. That's a full practice time. They'll be joining us for dinner when they finish the tryouts." Hermione explained. "Oh, okay." Jenny said. Just then they passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and Jenny saw George collecting some tests off of the desks.  
  
"Hey you guys, I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I've got to make a quick stop." She said. Everyone nodded their heads and then walked off. Then she walked back to the DADA classroom. "Knock knock." She said leaning against the doorway. George looked up and saw her. "Oh, hey. Come in. I'm just picking up some tests from the last class that I just had." George said. Jenny walked in the room and followed George as he finished picking up the tests. "So what's up?" he asked as he put the papers in order.  
  
"Nothing much. I just thought that I'd drop in to say 'Hi' before I headed off to lunch." Jenny answered. "Oh, well would you like to have lunch in here with me?" he asked. "Sure. I'd love to." She said. "Go ahead and set your bag somewhere since this is you next class after lunch." He said. "Okay." Jenny said. She walked up to where she and Hermione usually sat and set her bag on the bench. "So tell me a little more about yourself to see if anything comes up." George said.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm 17 I'm going to be 18 in December. I was born in England, and moved to America with my parents when I was four. I went to a muggle school until the fourth grade. The summer when I would have gone into fifth grade I was accepted to The Arizona School Witchcraft and Wizarding academy. I went there until my fourth year, and my parents decided to move to England so I could be closer to Hermione. Her parents helped us find a house and we bought one that was next to theirs. So Hermione and I weren't just cousins, we became neighbors, and best friends.  
  
Then I found out that she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I became jealous because she told me about everything and everyone over there, You, Fred, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I wasn't accepted to any of the Wizarding schools my parents had signed me up for because they either were too full or didn't accept transfer students. So I was back at muggle school again."  
  
"I began my freshman year at West Ridge High School. It was a boarding school. So of course, we had uniforms. I met a few people like me who were either accepted to some Wizarding schools and didn't want to go, or they weren't accepted and they were sent to High school. That's where I met Joel." she explained.  
  
"Who's Joel?" George asked. "Oh, he's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up last year during my junior year at West Ridge. He just transferred here on Saturday. So you'll meet him after lunch." She said. "Oh, okay." George said. "Yeah, so over this summer, I was finally accepted here at Hogwarts."I was at Mione's house at the time. Then Ron sent her a letter asking if she was still going over to the Burrow like she does every year. She replied yes and asked if I could come too. Ron said yes, and the next day, He, Harry, and your dad, came to pick Hermione and I up, and then I landed on you when I came in from the fireplace." she finished  
  
George sat there for a moment letting everything that Jenny had just said flow through his mind. Just then an image flashed in his mind, an image of Jenny landing on him. Then there was another image of him and Jenny kissing in an abandoned classroom. "Well, two memories just came back to me." He said. "What were they?" she asked. "One of you landing on me from the fireplace, and another one of us making out intensely in an empty classroom." He revealed. Jenny blushed remembering that memory. "It doesn't look like I hated it." He grinned. She blushed and said, "No, you didn't hate it. Actually you sort of got," she paused for a moment, "Aroused while that was happening." She finished.  
  
Now it was George's turn to blush. Jenny let out a little laugh as his ears turned pink. "Well Ron is definitely your brother." She said. "Why do you say that?" George asked. "Because his ears turn pink like that too when he's embarrassed or whenever he blushes." She answered. "Oh, well, that's just a common hereditary trait in our family." George joked. Jenny gave a little laugh, and George's stomach growled. "Oh, lunch. I forgot about it." He said. Then with a wave of his wand two plates full of food and two goblets of pumpkin juice appeared in front of the two.  
  
"So, Jenny." He said after eating some meat and washing it down with pumpkin juice. "There's that dance on Saturday. Are you going with anyone?" he asked. "No, I'm not going with anyone." she said. "Well, would you like to go with me?" he asked. "I'd love to. I've always been wondering if you were ever going to ask me." She said. "Oh, well your wish has come true." He smiled. She smiled back and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "You know that Hogsmede trip that's tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah." George replied. "Well, Fred, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and I are all going together. Well it's more like, Fred & Hermione, Harry & Ginny, Ron & Lavender, and just me." She said.  
  
"You don't have anyone to go with?" he asked. "Exactly. You & I were going to go together, but I'm not sure if you remember that." She said. "I remember something like that." He said. "Oh, well. Do you still want to go?" she asked. "I'd be glad to. Let's think of it as our first date." He said. "Actually that is going to be our second date." She said. "What did we do for our first date?" he asked. "You took me flying." She said. "Did you have fun?" he asked. "Yes, I did. I had a wonderful time." She replied. "That's good. Okay, so then this will be our second date." He said. "Okay." She said.  
  
They finished their lunch, and George cleared away the dishes with a flick of his wand. "Can you help me move the desks against the walls please." He asked. "Sure. I'm guessing it's for our lesson today." She said. "Yes, that is right. I'm going to be teaching you all some new spells and then I will have you pair up and cast them on each other." He said. "Cool." She said. They moved all the desks within five minutes.  
  
When they moved the desk that Hermione and Jenny usually share, Jenny's bag fell off of the bench spilling its contents on the floor. "Crap." Jenny said as she bent down to pick up her things. "Here let me help you." George offered. "Thank you George." She said. When she reached for her History of Magic book, her hand accidentally bushed over George's. She blushed as their fingers touched. George caught her hand and laced his fingers with his. Then he stood up bringing her with him.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes, and bent his head down. He captured her lips with his, and she parted her lips. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, and his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and deeper into the kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He then walked over to his desk and sat her down on it. He did all this without breaking their kiss.They kissed for a few more seconds, and then he broke off the kiss to get some air.

He picked up his wand, gave it a wave, and the door closed. Then Jenny pulled him back in for another kiss. She slipped her tongue inside of his mouth and a moan escaped from George's throat. He put a hand on her face and broke the kiss softly and began kissing down her neck. She hopped off of the desk and pushed him against a wall. She lifted his mouth back up to hers and caught his lips with hers. He played with her lips for a moment, before the door to the classroom opened.  
  
A/N: Hmmm. I wonder who opened the door. Looks like you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Please Review, and read on if you dare.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Chapter 19! Do I dare to make a chapter after this one? You better believe it! I'm not done with the story yet! So yes, there will be more chapters after this one. I don't know how many more, but there will be more.  
  
Summary: George and Jenny are in his classroom making out intensely. Then someone walks in on them. Who is it? Why don't you read this chapter to find out. Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 18 to see the disclaimer.  
  
(Ending of chapter 18) He played with her lips for a moment, before the door to the classroom opened.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
George and Jenny broke off their kissing and found a very shocked Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Joel. "Umm... Hi guys." Jenny addressed them. "Well he sure regained his memory quickly." Joel said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Not quite. Who are you?" George asked. "Joel." he replied shortly. "Oh, yeah. Jenny mentioned you earlier." George replied. "I'm sure she did." Joel said. Everyone noticed this quick change in Joel. "Joel, what's wrong with you mate?" Ron asked. "Nothing." He replied a little more nicely. "Well, it's good to meet you again George." Joel said more cheerfully. "Yeah." George said. "Oh, my stuff is still on the ground." Jenny said. She bent down and put the rest of her books in her bag.  
  
"Just put your bags in the corner, and gather in the center of the room." George said as his 7th year Griffyndor and Slytherin DADA class filed in the room about 15 minutes later. As soon as everyone was in the classroom, George closed the door of the classroom with a flick of his wand. "Now everyone, today I will be teaching you some new spells, and their counter curses. I will pair you all up into groups of two and then I will let you test out the spells on each other." George explained. There were nods of approval throughout the room. "Okay, when I call your names you pair up with whomever I pair you up with. Is that clear?" George asked the class. "Yes Professor." The whole class answered.  
  
"Okay first off, Joel Madison and Pansy Parkinson." He announced. Jenny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Lavender looked at each other and stifled their laughter that was very close to erupting out of them. "I bet they'll end up going out and shagging on the same night." Harry said under his breath. "Yeah, probably mate." Ron replied. Joel made his way over to Pansy and she looked him up and down looking satisfied with he looked. "Hermione Granger and Jennifer Brooks." George said. Jenny and Hermione smiled at each other and then gave a high-five to each other. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Ron and Harry gave a high-five to each other as well. "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Draco gave off his infamous smirk and paired up with Blaise. "Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel." A few minutes later after George finished pairing up Seamus and Dean, he began class.  
  
"Okay, now that you're all paired up, we'll start the lesson." George announced. "Some of the spells that I'll be teaching you today will be love spells, defense spells, and healing spells. Today we're going to learn three spells. One love spell, one defense spell, and one possessive spell." He said. "This first spell is a love spell. It's called El Pasion de la Corazon," he said the name of the spell in a perfect Spanish accent, "Or The Passion of the Heart." He translated for the students who didn't understand what he said. "It's a spell originated by the Spanish wizard Jorge Valenzuela. He used the spell to make this beautiful Native American girl fall in love with him. He used the spell for good because he loved that girl and wanted her to return his feelings. So he put the spell on her and they lived happily ever after." George said. "The spell when used, will make the person of your choice and the opposite sex fall in love with you. If a guy uses this spell on another guy, the spell will do nothing, but create a friendship. It will not make members of the same sex attracted to one another, as I said before it will only create a friendship between the two guys. The same goes for the girls too. If a member of the opposite sex puts the spell on you, you will fall in love with them.  
  
"This second spell is a possessive spell. The name of it is El Ataque al Corazon, or The Heart Attack. Now this spell when used will possess the victim and they will forget about all of love they have inside their hearts, and they begin to hate every thing and everyone, but if you use the counter curse all of the hatefulness will leave them. The counter curse for this spell is actually The Passion of the Heart spell. I will show you all how to use both spells in a moment, but first we need to recite the spell. No wands please. Now repeat after me, Ataque Corazon." George said. The class repeated the spell after him. "Now keep that in mind because that is the Heart Attack spell. Now repeat the Passion of the Heart spell after me. Pasion Corazon." George announced. The class repeated him once more. "When you use the Passion of the Heart spell as a counter curse the victim will express their love to you, and then will probably faint for about 20 seconds and then they will wake up and they will return their normal selves. If they really do have feelings for you then you might get a kiss or two, if not then they'll probably just faint and wake up in 20 seconds and they'll be themselves again." He announced  
  
"Okay now I will show you how to use each curse. Jennifer, may I use you as an example please?" he asked. "Yes, you may." She replied. She walked up to the front of the room where George was. "Okay step about 3 feet away from me." He instructed. She stepped three feet away from him and he drew his wand. "Get your wand ready please." He said. She took out her wand and took a dueling position. "Now this won't hurt but you might get a headache later on today. Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded her head 'yes'. "Okay. Now everyone watch closely." He announced. "Ataque Corazon!" he shouted. Jenny's expression changed suddenly when the spell hit her. Her eyes had an evil glare in them and her face had a look of hate on it. "What are you staring at?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. "I asked you why you're staring at me? Don't look at me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled.  
  
Then she charged at him ready to strike him with one of the three forbidden curses. When she was about a foot away from him and ready to cast the spell, George shouted, "Pasion Corazon!" Jenny's face immediately softened, and her expression turned into a loving one. She took the last few steps toward George until she was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. "George, I love you." She said. "I love you so much. So much that I don't think that I could live without you. I want to be with you forever." She added. Then she put an arm around his neck and pressed her lips onto his. It was a soft, passionate, kiss, and George returned it forgetting about the class. Jenny broke the kiss and said, "I love you," one last time. Then she kissed him lightly once more and fell from his lips in the middle of it.  
  
The Slytherins and most of the Griffyndors just stared at George because they saw that he had indeed returned Jenny's kiss, and put a lot of emotion into it. The only ones that weren't surprised about it were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Joel, and Draco because they were the only ones who knew that George and Jenny were dating. George looked at Jenny on the ground and then looked up at his class. "Well, um... that was um... an example of what could happen if a person under that spell is actually in love with you." He said nervously. "Not to worry, she'll be up in a few seconds." He added. Just then Jenny opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around at the class who were staring at her, and then she looked up at George. She looked into his eyes, and smiled at him. He returned the smile and she picked herself up off of the ground. The class clapped for her even though this was a very odd moment for them.  
  
"Thank you Jennifer." George said. "You're welcome." She smirked. She walked back to where Hermione was standing. She ignored all of the stares that she knew she was getting from the Slytherins, and paid attention to the rest of the lesson. "Now I want you all to practice these two spells on your partner, until I tell you to stop. Is that clear?" he asked. The class answered 'Yes Professor,' together. "You may begin." He said. Everyone began cursing each other and everything was going well. No one was getting hurt. There were some moments when a girl and boy who were partnered up and had the Passion spell put on them, would kiss the other. George had to stop a few of the boy/girl groups because when some of the boys would put a spell on the girls they would keep adding to the spell so the girl kept on kissing the guy.  
  
"Alright stop!" George shouted a few moments later. He waited for the last remaining people who had to place the Passion spell on their partners finish up. After everyone was up and awake, he looked at his watch. "Okay, well class is just about over so I want you all to write an essay on the spells that we learned today and what they are used for. I want this essay to be ten paragraphs long." He said. There were some groans from around the room. "Hey, I was going to make it two feet long. Either take the ten paragraphs and stop moaning and groaning, or take the two footer, work your asses off all night, and hand it in tomorrow. It's your choice." He said. Everyone stopped making a fuss about the homework. "I'm glad that you picked the ten paragraphs. It's due on Wednesday." He announced. Just then the bell rang. "Class you are dismissed. Have a good afternoon." He announced.  
  
Everyone grabbed their bags from the corner of the room and filed out of the classroom. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Jenny stayed behind to move the desks back while Joel went off to their next class with Pansy. "Nice job Jenny." George complimented her as the last few desks were put back in their places. "You're welcome George." She smiled. "I'll see you in the common room later on." He said. "Alright. Oh, wait. I've got to go to the dance team tryouts Hermione Lavender, Ginny and I are judging it." Jenny replied. "Oh, well. Then maybe I'll see you after the tryouts." He said. "Wait, it's not until 4:30 so we'll have an hour and a half to do whatever we want." She grinned. "Yay." He said with a grin. He quickly kissed her before his next class filed in the room. She left the room with Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Hermione, and went to the next class.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, and everyone was thankful for that. When they got into the Common Room, Lavender, Hermione, Jenny, and Ginny finished the homework that was due tomorrow, and decided to finish the rest of their homework that was due towards the end of the week later on during the week. Then all four girls went upstairs to change their clothes. Then they came down stairs and occupied them selves in different ways. Ginny and Harry were making out on one of the couches, Lavender was helping Ron with his homework, Fred and Hermione went to tell Dumbledore that they were engaged, Joel was nowhere to be found, and Jenny and George were sitting on one of the other couches. George sat with his legs on the couch and Jenny sat in between his legs with her head on his chest.  
  
Jenny looked over at the couch that Harry and Ginny were on. "Ginny, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" she heard Harry ask. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I'll go with you." She heard Ginny say. Harry smiled and he and Ginny were soon back in lip lock mode. "What are you thinking about?" George asked twisting a strand of Jenny's hair with his finger. "Just about how much I love you," was her answer. George looked down at her and his lips softly locked with hers. She sat up and turned herself around so she was facing George. He pulled her on him so she was straddling him. She bent her head down and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her down deeper into the kiss. They broke off and she lay on top of him with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Jenny. Jenny wake up." She heard Lavender say. Jenny opened her eyes. She was still on top of George who was asleep with his arm around her waist. "What?" she said sleepily looking up at Lavender. "It's 4:30. We have to go down to the Quidditch Pitch to judge the tryouts." Lavender said. "Ohhh." She moaned. "I don't wanna." Jenny said. "Well you have to so come on. Get up." Lavender said. "Fine." Jenny replied. She carefully removed George's arm from her waist and rolled off of him and fell onto the floor. "Ouch. Now I know why he was holding my waist." Jenny said. She went upstairs and fixed her hair into a ponytail and got her socks and shoes on. Then she went back down stairs and left with the girls. George woke up about five minutes after Jenny and the girls' left. "Where's Jen?" he asked. "She and the girls left to go judge the dance team tryouts." Harry told him. "Oh, okay." George said.  
  
"Okay, we're going to start off with the 5th year girls, then the 6th year girls, and then the 7th year girls." Hermione explained to all of the girls that were sitting up in the bleachers of the Quidditch Pitch. "We need all of you out here on the pitch please. "Lavender said. All of the girls came down from the bleachers and onto the pitch. "Okay, all of the Slytherin girls follow me!" Jenny announced. All of the Slytherin girls made their way over to Jenny, and they followed her to the other side of the pitch. "I need all of the Ravenclaw girls to follow me." Ginny announced. All of the Ravenclaw girls followed Ginny to the center of the pitch. "I need all of the Hufflepuff girls to follow me please." Lavender said. All of the Hufflepuff girls followed Lavender over to one of the sides of the pitch. "Well, that leaves you all with me." Hermione said to the four Griffyndor girls that she had with her.  
  
The tryouts went well and ended at about 5:35. Just five minutes after their time limit. There were already some people from Griffyndor who were trying out for the Quidditch team, and the Griffyndor team sitting on the benches watching as the tryouts finished up. "Alright girls. Thanks for coming out this afternoon. You all did very well but as you know not all of you will be chosen for the team. The results of the tryouts will be posted in your houses by Wednesday, and the first practice will be on Thursday at 4:00 pm. There will be at least five 5th years, five 6th years, and five 7th years on the team." Hermione announced. "Is there anything else that you guys would like to say?" Hermione asked Ginny, Lavender, and Jenny. "Nope." The three girls answered together. "Okay, well once again thanks to all of you who came out this afternoon, and we'll see some of you on Thursday." Ginny said. "Tryouts dismissed." Lavender said. "Quidditch team you may now enter the pitch." Jenny announced to the team. All of the girls that tried out for the dance team left the pitch and Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, and Jenny walked over to the Quidditch team.  
  
"So how'd it all go?" asked Harry. "It went pretty well." Hermione replied. "Well, that's good." Ron said. "Hey, we got to go. We'll see you at dinner. Okay." Harry said. The girls nodded their heads and Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and Ron kissed Lavender on the lips. Then both boys kissed Jenny and Hermione on their cheeks. The girls left the pitch and went back to the Common Room. On their way to the common room they were developing a plan to wear identical outfits tomorrow to Hogsmede when they bumped into Pansy and Joel who were walking down the hall. "Hey guys." Jenny said. "Hi." Pansy said. "Hey, I got to go I'm late for the tryouts." Joel said. "Well good luck then." Jenny said. "Thanks." He said. He said good-bye to the girls and went the way that the girls had just come from.  
  
"So Pansy are you and Joel going out?" Lavender asked. "You could say that. We're going to Hogsmede together tomorrow." Pansy replied. Then Jenny had an idea. "I've got an idea. Why don't you and Joel join us and Fred, George, Harry, and Ron tomorrow." Jenny said. "Okay I'll talk to Joel about it." Pansy replied. "Since you're most likely going to go with us, we have a plan to wear identical outfits tomorrow. Would you like to take part in that?" Hermione asked. "Sure. What do you guys plan on wearing tomorrow?" Pansy asked. "That's what we're going to figure out when we get into the common room. We should have an idea by dinner so we'll tell you then." Jenny said. "Okay, then I'll see you guys at dinner. "Pansy said. "Okay Cya." Jenny said. The four girls walked down the hall and to the common room.  
  
A/N: I'm going to end the chapter here and continue it in the next chapter because this one is getting too long. So please review and Keep reading please! Cya- Mystery 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Wow, 20 chapters! Okay, so here's the 20th chapter of my story. In this chapter I'll try to put some more Fred/Hermione action in. So please read and review! Hope you like it!  
  
Summary: The first Hogsmede trip is on Tuesday, and the girls are excited. Jenny goes out to look for George who hasn't been seen since the girls left for the tryouts. She runs into Draco while she's looking, and asks if he has seen George at all. He answers her question and then asks her to walk with him and they'll look for George. Then he has to tell her something. Find out what it is. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with the cast of the Harry Potter movies! Lol!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Hey Fred." Hermione said as she and the girls walked into the Common Room. "Hey. How'd the tryouts go?" he asked. "They went pretty good." Ginny answered. "That's good." Fred replied. Hermione told Fred that she, Ginny, Lavender, and Jenny would be up in their dorm if anyone needed them. Fred nodded his head and the girls went up to their dorm. They sat down on their beds and began discussing what they should wear tomorrow.  
  
"How about we wear purple tank tops, a pair of blue flair jeans, and a pair of gray and pink vans." Lavender suggested. "Sorry to say this Lavender, but red-heads and the color purple don't really look good together." Ginny stated. "Oh, okay. I didn't really know that." Lavender said. "How about we wear halters." Hermione suggested. "Halters would look awesome on us!" Ginny exclaimed. "How about we just wear any color of halter that we have and we'll wear blue flair jeans, and any type of shoes that we want." Jenny said. "Yeah. That would be better than matching exactly." Lavender said.  
  
The girls picked out their clothes for tomorrow and then went downstairs. "Hey Fred, where's George?" Jenny asked. "No, I haven't seen him since you guys left for the dance tryouts." Fred replied. "Did he say where he was going?" she asked. "No, all he said was 'I'm going to step out for a bit.'" Fred said. "Oh, that's weird. He hasn't come back at all?" she questioned. "Nope, not once." Fred replied. "Okay. I'm going to go and look for him." She announced. "Want us to come with you?" Hermione asked. "No, it's okay. I'd kind of like to be by myself if you don't mind." Jenny replied. "Okay, but if you're not back by dinner, we're coming after you." Hermione said smiling. "Yes, mother." Jenny joked. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Jenny, and Jenny returned it with a funny face. Then she left the room.

_Jenny POV_

"Where could he be?" I asked myself as I walked away from the portrait hole. I walked down the hall until I got to the Great Hall. I opened the doors to see if George was in there, but he wasn't. "The Quidditch Pitch. He might be flying, but our team is having tryouts. Maybe he's just flying around the grounds." I said aloud to myself. I went out the doors of the Entrance Hall, and went outside. It felt good outside as I stepped out of the castle. I saw someone flying around, but it wasn't George. It was Draco. He was wearing a black shirt that showed off his masculine upper body and a pair of baggy black jeans. 'Boy does he look good.' I thought to myself. "Hey I have a boyfriend! Why am I thinking about Draco?" I laughed to myself.  
  
I guess Draco saw me standing down below him and hovered down to the ground. "Hey Jen." He said as he hopped off of his broom. "Oh, hey Draco." I replied. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing, I was just looking for George have you seen him?" I asked. "Not lately." Draco replied. "Oh, well Fred said that he's been gone since the girls and I left for the dance tryouts and that was over an hour or two ago." I said. "Oh, well I'll help you look for him if you'd like." Draco offered. "Okay, sure." I replied. "Okay well let me put my broom away, and then we can go." He answered. "Okay, I'll wait out here for you." I said. "No need." He said. "Don't you need to go to your common room?" I asked. "No, all I have to do is this." He said. He put a charm on his broom and it shrunk. Then he put it in his pocket. "Oh." I said.  
  
_ Draco POV  
_  
"Well, shall we go?" I asked Jenny. "Yeah." She replied. "Jenny, can I talk to you about something?" I asked as we began walking. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" She said. "Okay, well um...I don't know how to say this." I said. "Well, just try." She answered. "I like you." I whispered. "What did you say?" She asked me. "I like you." I said louder. I locked her eyes with mine. "Draco, I..." she began.  
  
_ Nobody's POV  
_  
Jenny didn't finish her sentence because Draco cut her off with his lips. "Mmph." She moaned when he pressed his lips on hers. She felt herself ready to give into the kiss, but then she realized whom she was kissing and softly pushed him away from her. Neither one of them knew that they were being watched from the pitch. 'Jenny and Malfoy were snogging? Ooh, I wonder what George will have to say about that when I tell him at dinner.' Katie thought to herself evilly as she turned to look back at the Quidditch tryouts.  
  
"Draco." Jenny said. "I'm sorry Jenny. That was completely wrong of me to do." Draco apologized. He put his head down, and some of his hair fell into his face. She noticed that he doesn't wear his hair slicked back as much as he did a few weeks ago. He leaves it un-gelled and lets it hang. "Draco," she said. She reached a hand out and pushed some of his hair out of the way so that she could see his face. "I'm flattered to hear that you like me. I had no idea that you felt that way about me, but you know George and I..." she said. "Are going out." He finished for her. "Yes." She replied.  
  
"I just wished that you had met me before you met him." Draco let out. "Draco, you're really sweet, and very handsome, but you know that we can't be more than friends." Jenny said. "You'll always be known as one of my best friends, and you should always know that." She added. "Well, than can you at least do me a favor?" Draco asked. "Anything." Jenny replied. "Will you save me a dance on Friday?" he asked. "I think I could pencil you in." she said with a grin. "Good." He said with a smile on his face. "We should go back up to the castle. It's almost dinner time." Jenny said. They walked back up to the castle and went their separate ways when they got inside.  
  
"Where have you been?" George asked as Jenny entered the Common Room. "Looking for you. Where have you been?" she asked. "I was talking to Dumbledore in his office." He replied. "Oh, well. Then I went looking for you for no apparent reason at all." Jenny said. "Why do you say that?" George asked. "Cuz Fred told me that he didn't know where you were." She replied. George looked over at Fred. "Well I told him that I was going to talk to Dumbledore." George replied. "Well, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Fred said. "Uh huh. Yeah, right." George said. "Okay, now that we're all found can we please go to dinner? I'm starving!" Ginny exclaimed. "Jeez, Gin. You're starting to act like Ron, when he gets hungry." Hermione said as everyone stood up. "Sorry, I can't help it. It runs in the family." Ginny said. Fred and George grinned and then everyone left the Common Room.  
  
When they got to the great hall Pansy got there when they did. "Hey Pansy." Jenny said. She walked over to her. "Hey Jen. "Pansy replied. "Okay, tomorrow wear a halter top, a pair of blue flair jeans, and whatever shoes you want to wear." Jenny told her. "Okay, great." Pansy said. "Meet us back here tomorrow at 9am." Jenny said. "Okay." Pansy said. Then she walked into the Great Hall, and Jenny walked back to her friends and her boyfriend. "What was that all about?" Fred asked. "Nothing. Just something about tomorrow." Jenny said. She looked at Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny and caught their grins. Jenny grinned too. "What are you girls grinning about?" George asked. "Nothing." All four of the girls answered. "Women." Fred said to George under his breath. "I know." George whispered. "Heard that." The girls said together. They all walked into the Great Hall. Lavender, Hermione, Ginny, and Jenny sat down at the Griffyndor table while Fred and George went up to the staff table.  
  
"Hey, I've got to tell you guys something." Jenny said a few minutes later after they had started eating. "What is it?" Ginny asked. "You three have to promise not to tell anyone this." Jenny said. "Tell anyone what?" said Harry's voice from behind her. "Oh, um... it's nothing." Jenny replied. Harry bent down and kissed Ginny on her cheek. "Ew! Harry! You're all sweaty!" Ginny exclaimed. "Well what do you expect from a Quidditch player?" Harry asked. "I'll tell you guys later." Jenny whispered to the three girls. They nodded their heads as Harry and Ron sat down across from them. "So how'd the tryouts go?" Lavender asked. "They were okay. I only wish that Fred and George could tryout. They'd probably love to be on the team again." Ron sighed. "Yeah." Harry agreed. "So are we all still going to Hogsmede together tomorrow?" He asked. "Yeah. If you guys are still up for it." Hermione said. "Hey why is Joel talking to Parkinson?" Ron asked. "I think I know why." Jenny said.  
  
All five of them watched Joel and Pansy. Then Joel leaned down and kissed Pansy quickly on the lips. "UGHHH!" Ron exclaimed. "Shut up Ron!" Ginny said. "I can't believe he did that! Why did he do that?" Ron asked. "Cuz she's my girlfriend." Joel said as he sat down next to Ron. "So you guys are going out now right?" Lavender asked. "Well tomorrow will make it official. Which reminds me can Pansy and I join you guys tomorrow?" Joel said. "Yeah, of course." Hermione said. "That's what we were planning on anyways." Ginny said. "Okay great." Joel said. They talked about the dance team, and Quidditch and stuff like that until they were all finished eating. Ginny looked up at the staff table and caught Fred's eye.  
  
She walked up to the staff table where her brothers were sitting. "We'll be in the common room." she told them. "Okay. We'll be in there in a few minutes." Fred answered. Ginny walked away from the staff table and joined her friends and boyfriend at the doors of the great hall. They all left the Great Hall, and went to their Common Room. "I am so tired." Jenny exclaimed plopping herself on one of the couches. "I'm going to go take a shower." Harry announced.  
  
"TMI Harry." Hermione said. "Sorry Mione." Harry apologized. Then he went upstairs to the boy's dorms and well you know. Got ready for a shower. Mean while, the girls went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Jenny put on a black tank top and blue pajama pants, Hermione wore a blue tank top and white pajama pants, Lavender put on a purple tank top and pink pajama pants, and Ginny put on a gray tank top and red pajama pants. Then the girls went down stairs. Jenny laid herself on the couch and began reading a novel, Lavender and Ginny began to play a game of Wizard's Chess, and Hermione sat herself into a chair and began reading a book also.  
  
Harry and Ron both came downstairs freshly showered. They walked over to their girlfriends and watched the battle on the chessboard. The portrait hole creaked open and Hermione and Jenny saw Fred and George hop through it. Fred and George walked over to their girlfriends. George sat on the couch and hugged Jenny and planted sweet little kisses down her neck and on her lips. Fred picked Hermione up and sat her down on the other couch.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him. "Just moving you." Fred replied. "Why?" Hermione asked. "Cuz I felt like it plus it easier to kiss you when you're sitting on a couch then when you're sitting in a chair." Fred answered. He kissed Hermione on the lips tenderly. His tongue ran over her lips and she opened her lips. A moan escaped her mouth when Fred slipped his tongue insider of her mouth. Her arms found their way up and around his neck and he pulled her onto him. She was on top of him and kissing him.  
  
Then he flipped her over and then he was on top. Hermione removed her lips from his and put her lips on his neck. She sucked on his neck for a moment then started to kiss on it. She nipped his neck a little and then brought her mouth up to his and slipped her tongue in. A moan escaped fro the back of his throat, and she smiled into the kiss. Fred ran his hands up her shirt and was pleased when he didn't feel a bra. He ran little circles over her back and then his hands traveled from hr back to her chest. Fred began moving his hands in little circles over her breasts, which made her moan loudly. "Get a room you two!" Harry said. Fred removed his hands from under Hermione's shirt, and kissed her once more. Then she laid her head on his chest. "I love you Mione." Fred said softly into her ear. "I love you too Fred." She whispered back.  
  
A/N: Finally for those of you who wanted more Hermione/Fred action, here you go! Here's some make-out action between them! I'll try to get some more Harry/Ginny action too along with some Ron/Lavender, and possibly a little bit of Joel/Pansy make-out action! Okay well I've got to go! Please review! Cya- Mystery.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story! I love reading your comments! Some of the reviewers have been confused about George and him remembering and all that. Well, George has been asking Fred about who Jenny was throughout the day in the last chapter, and he regained most of his memory about her. Well I guess it was his whole memory. I don't know I think I just confused myself right now. I know that Draco and Pansy are acting ooc, but this is my story and I can do whatever I want to do with it! So there! Lol!  
  
Summary: George has gotten his memory back, and everyone is going to Hogsmede together. Joel and Pansy are going on their 1st date together when they go with everyone else. The day goes by nicely until Katie finds George after everyone returns to the castle and tells him about what she saw happen between Draco and Jenny. I wonder what will happen. Please R&R. Chapters 20 and 21 up!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with the cast of the Harry Potter movies! Lol!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Jenny woke up and saw that it was about 8am. She got out of bed and noticed that Lavender was still sleeping, but Hermione and Ginny weren't in the room. She heard the showers running and guessed that Hermione and Ginny were both taking showers. (A/n: in different showers of course for all you sick minded little ppl. lol) "Lavender. Hey Lav." Jenny whispered. She shook Lavender lightly and lavender sat up. "What?" she asked sleepily. "Come on. We've got to get up. We've got to meet Pansy at the Great Hall by 9am." Jenny said. "Alright. I'm up. I'm up." Lavender said. She got up out of bed and grabbed her towel and toiletries, as did Jenny.  
  
They both took showers and got out just and Ginny and Hermione were about to leave. "Good to see you up girls." Hermione said as Jenny and Lavender stepped out of their showers. "Yeah, come on. We've got to get going it's about 8:30 now." Ginny said. Jenny and Lavender began brushing their hair and stuff like that and then they left for their dorm. The girls got dressed and did their makeup and hair and then the four girls went down stairs. They went up to the boys' dorms and found that the boys had already woken up and went to breakfast. The girls went back downstairs and headed out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.  
  
Pansy had just arrived at the doors to the Great Hall when the girls had gotten there. "Hey Pansy." Ginny said. "Hey Ginny." She replied. "Well, lets go." Lavender said. The girls got in a horizontal line with Jenny and Hermione at each end. Ginny was standing next to Jenny and lavender and Lavender was in the middle, and Pansy was standing next to Hermione and Lavender. Hermione and Jenny pushed the doors of the Great Hall open and walked in. The five girls walked in perfect sync. They received winks, stares, and catcalls from most of the guys in the 6th and 7th years. Harry, Ron, and Joel were staring at the girls from the Griffyndor table, Fred and George were staring at the girls from their seats at the staff table, and Draco was staring at the five girls from the Slytherin table. The six boys' mouths were hanging open at the site of the girls. 'Damn! They're looking hot today.' They all thought at the same time not knowing that they were all thinking the same thing. (A/n: is that confusing?)  
  
Hermione was wearing a blue halter-top and blue flair jeans with a pair of red Chuck Taylor low-top All-Star Converses, and her hair was left down with her soft, auburn curls falling down her back and over her shoulders; Ginny was wearing an emerald green halter with her blue jeans and a pair of blue Sketchers, and her hair was up in a half-ponytail, Pansy was wearing a red halter with her blue flair jeans, a pair of white platform flip-flop sandals, and she had her hair in braided pigtails, Lavender was wearing a deep purple halter with her blue jeans, a pair of black vans, and she had her hair up in a ponytail, and last but not least, Jenny was wearing a black halter top with her blue flair jeans. She had on her combat boots and left her hair down. Her hair like Hermione's was also hanging in soft curls down her back.

"AHHH, They're coming for me!" Professor Snape exclaimed. He jumped out of his chair and hid under the table. Everyone laughed at Professor Snape's cowering self under the table. (A/n: I just thought that I'd add a bit of humor in there! Lol)  
  
A lot of people were surprised because it's not everyday that you see a Slytherin girl walking with four Griffyndor girls into the great hall, wearing the same combination of clothing, and looking like they were friends. It's just wrong as some people were thinking as the five girls walked down the center of the Great Hall. The five girls reached the center of the Hall and Pansy went to sit at the Slytherin table and Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and Jenny went to sit down at the Griffyndor table. Everyone resumed eating their meals when the five girls sat down at the table. "Why was everyone staring at us?" Ginny asked. "Because it's not everyday that you see a Slytherin girl walking with four Griffyndor girls into the great hall, wearing the same combination of clothing, and looking like they were friends." Harry explained. "Well, people are going to have to get used to that." Lavender said.  
  
"Well you girls do look er... nice today." Ron complimented them. "What's the 'er' for?" Jenny asked. "Uh... loss of words?" Ron guessed. "Oh." Jenny replied. "Why are you guys wearing the same combination of clothes?" Joel asked. "We just felt like it I guess." Hermione said. "Well, that's interesting." Harry said. "Yeah, I guess so." Ginny replied. The girls began eating and the boys asked what the girls wanted to do when they get to Hogsmede. "Well, we have to go to Honeydukes of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now how would be a Hogsmede trip be any fun without going to Honeydukes?" Ron exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go there!" Jenny said. "I've never heard of it.' Joel said. "You've never heard of Honeydukes?" Ginny asked surprised. "No, what is it?" Joel asked. "Only the best candy store in the whole wizarding world!" Harry exclaimed. "Oh." Joel said.  
  
They finished eating and left for the Common Room. They went to get their money from their dorms and then came downstairs. "Well, that was an interesting show you ladies put on this morning." George said as the girls came down the stairs and down into the Common Room. "Glad you liked it." Jenny said with a grin. "I enjoyed it immensely." George smirked. He pulled Jenny by the waist into his arms, and kissed her softly. "Nice one." She said. "Why thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and get some money for Hogsmede." George said. "You're excused." Jenny said. "Thank you mistress Jenny." George said bowing low. "Oh, George stop." She laughed. George stood up straight and then walked up to his dorm, and came down a few minutes later. "Are you guys ready?" Hermione asked the boys. They all nodded their heads and then they left the Common Room. They walked to the check out point where McGonagall and Filch were standing. They handed in their passes and then went to stand with everyone else.  
  
"Everyone, the Headmaster and the rest of the teachers and I request that you be back at the castle before 10pm tonight as that is the curfew. Now please be careful and have a wonderful day. You may all go now." McGonagall announced. Everyone walked to the entrance to Hogsmede. Pansy found Joel and everyone else and they all walked into Hogsmede together. "How about we all separate for a few hours and then meet back at the Three Broomsticks at 12pm for lunch." Harry said. Everyone agreed to go separate and meeting back at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Harry and Ginny went off together, Fred and Hermione went off together, Ron and Lavender went off together, and Joel and Pansy went off together.  
  
(George and Jenny)

"So where do you want to go?" George asked Jenny. He slipped his hand into hers and knotted his fingers with hers. Then he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I don't know. Wherever you want to go." Jenny said. "How about we just walk around for a little bit." George suggested. "Okay." Jenny said. They passed a Quidditch store and Jenny walked over to the window that was displaying a beautiful, new, black and blue broom. "The Thunderbird 2004, the fastest racing broom since the Firebolt, can reach up to 100mph depending on the owner's desire for speed. This broom is equipped with voice-activated start-up, voice activated break & landing controls, autopilot & manual flying controls, and state of the art design." Jenny read out-loud.  
  
"This is a beautiful broom." She said. "Just imagine yourself flying on that." George said from behind her. "Oh that would be so cool." She voiced. "Do you want it?" George asked. "George, no, I don't want you to spend your money on me." She said. "What if I want to?" he asked. "Well if you really want too, but look at the price! It's outrageous! 50 Galleons! It's too much George." she said. "Well you're right about the price." He said. "George, a broom isn't important to me. You're much more important than any old broom." Jenny said. She looked into his eyes and tilted her head up. She brought her lips up to his and caught them in a passionate kiss. George realized that they were out in public and didn't want to get hot and heavy out here in front of everyone. "Jenny maybe now isn't the best time to be kissing like that." George said pushing her away lightly. "I mean we're out in public." He added. "You're right George. I'm sorry." She apologized.  
  
George looked down at her and his eyes rested on her lips. 'Her beautiful, rosy, pink, soft, full, lips.' He thought to himself. How he loved kissing those lips of hers. "I know somewhere we can go to be ... you know alone." He said. "Are you sure? I mean we don't have to go if you don't want to. We could just walk around and stuff." Jenny said. The truth was she really did want to be alone with George. She wanted to go off somewhere with him as much as he wanted to go off somewhere with her. 'Well we could always go later, but I really want to be alone with her somewhere.' He thought to himself. "George, I really don't want to force you into doing anything that you don't want to do." Jenny interrupted his thoughts. 'I really want to be alone with him though, but if he doesn't want to go off I'm okay with that... I guess.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I don't care." George sighed. "Well, do you want to go?" Jenny asked. "I'd like to, but it's your decision." He said. "Well, if you want to go, then I want to go." She said knotting her fingers with his. George smiled. "I do want to go." He replied. "Then I want to go too." She smiled back. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, I'm sure." She replied.  
  
(Joel and Pansy)

"So have how long have you known Hermione and them?" Joel asked Pansy as they walked hand-in-hand through Hogsmede. "Seven years." She replied. "Have you guys always been friends?" he asked. "Not exactly. We've never been friends until this year actually. The same goes for Draco. He's never been friends with them either until Jenny came along." She said. "Oh, so ever since you guys met Jenny you've been friends with her?" Joel asked. "Yeah, she's not so bad for a Griffyndor." Pansy said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, Griffyndors and Slytherins have been enemies for a very long time. We've never been able to stand Griffyndors for some reason. We've always looked down on them and the other houses because they're not pureblooded wizards or witches. Some of them are purebloods, but the rest of them are either half muggle half wizard or witch or just muggle, and we just consider them lower than us Slytherins, but now that Jenny is here I guess most of us figured that sometimes half and halves and muggles are just like us. They're people. Blood doesn't matter; it's the spirit inside that makes the person on the outside. Apparently not everyone thinks that though. Draco's father Lucius would kill him if he found out that he's friends with a muggle born or in this case Jenny." Pansy explained. "Why?" Joel asked. "He doesn't believe that pureblooded wizards or witches should socialize with muggles or half and halves. He still believes that they are lower than us. Well actually most of our parents don't approve of us hanging around muggles or half and halves, but my parents are way less strict than Draco's dad. His mother is fine with it, but his father will not approve of him hanging around muggles or half and halves." She said.  
  
"Oh. Do you want to go to Honeydukes?" he asked her. "Sure. I'd like that. Do you know where it is?" Pansy asked smiling. "Um...actually no I don't. I've never heard of it until Hermione mentioned it earlier today." Joel knotted his fingers with hers and returned her smile. "I'll show you." Pansy replied. Then they walked towards Honeydukes.  
  
(Harry and Ginny/ Hermione and Fred)

Harry and Ginny had just come out of Honeydukes, which was right next to an ice cream shop, which was across from a jewelry store. "Hey Harry isn't that Hermione and Fred?" Ginny asked. She pointed towards a couple that was walking towards them. "Yeah it is." Harry said. "Hey Fred, Hey Mione!" Ginny said. The couples walked towards each other and greeted each other. "Hey Ginny, would you mind staying here with Mione. I need to talk to Harry for a moment." Fred said. "Yeah sure." Ginny replied. "Harry, I need your help." Fred said as he led Harry away from the girls. "What's up Fred?" Harry asked. "Could you help me pick out a ring for Hermione. Since we're engaged and all." Fred said. "Yeah sure." Harry said. He and Fred looked back at the girls and saw that they had gone into the bookstore that was next to the ice cream parlor.  
  
Harry and Fred walked into the jewelry store and went over to the rings. "May I help you boys with something?" the sales lady asked. "Uh... yeah, I wanted to know if I could look at some of the Engagement rings for my girlfriend." Fred said. "Sure." The lady said. She opened the display case and brought out some of the most beautiful rings that both Harry and Fred had seen. "Hey Harry maybe you should get Ginny something. I mean it will be almost a year since you've been together." Fred said. "Okay. Yeah, do you have any lockets?" Harry asked the sales lady. "Yes we certainly do. Right this way Mr. Potter." She said. "How did you...? Oh my scar." He said. "Yes." She said. He followed her over to where the necklaces were and walked over to one of the other workers. "Please help this young man find a locket for his girlfriend." She said to her co-worker. The man nodded and walked over to Harry.  
  
"What can I help you with?" he asked. "Oh, I wanted to look for a locket for my girlfriend." Harry replied. "Right away sir." The man said. He took out some of the lockets that they had on display and out them in front of Harry. Meanwhile Fred was looking for a ring for Hermione. His eyes finally rested on the perfect one. It had a small diamond in the center of two small sapphires. The gold band in which the gems were sitting on had little gold flowers engraved on it. "How much is this one?" Fred asked holding the ring up.  
  
"That one is actually one of the lowest priced rings that we have. Its original price was 250 Galleons, but we've lowered it to 100 galleons." The lady said. "Great I'll take it. I need it in a size 6 please." Fred said. He still had the money that Harry had given him and George from the Triwizard cup. He had about 1000 galleons left plus 2000 galleons that he'd been saving so that left him at a grand total of 3000 galleons. He took out 100 galleons out of the sack, and handed them to the lady. She took the money, rang up the ring, and put the money in the cash register. She picked out a red heart shaped box and put the ring in it. The stuck the box in a little bag and handed it to Fred. "What'd you get Ginny?" Fred asked as he met Harry at the door. Harry took out a blue box and opened it revealing a gold, heart-shaped, locket with diamonds in the shape of the heart on the inside of the heart. Harry had 'Ginny' engraved in the center of the locked with a rose twisting around the name.  
  
"Good job mate. She'll love you for that one." Fred said with a grin on his face. "How much did you pay for it?" he asked. "100 galleons." Harry replied. "That's how much I paid for Mione's ring." Fred said. "Well, let's see it then." Harry smiled. Fred took the little heart shaped box out of the little bag and opened it revealing the beautiful ring. "Oh, wow. That's a beauty. Mione will love this!" Harry said. "You think so?" Fred asked. "Yeah she will mate." Harry said. Fred smiled to himself and then he and Harry left the jewelry store. They went to the bookstore where they saw Hermione and Ginny enter, and looked for them. They weren't in the store so Fred and Harry left there. Hermione and Ginny had just come out of Honeydukes when Harry and Fred left the bookstore.  
  
"Mione! Ginny!" Harry called. The girls looked over and saw the boys. They walked towards them with their bags of Honeydukes candies. "Hello boys. What have you got there?" Hermione asked looking at the bags that Harry and Fred had. "Um... just some items that we bought." Harry said. "You're lying Harry." Hermione said. "How do you know that?" Harry said. "I've noticed it a few years back. Your eyes turn a bluish tint when you tell a lie." Hermione answered. "Oh, well. Um... we'll show you later." Harry said. "Nah, Might as well show them now or they'll be bothering us forever." Fred said with laughter dancing in his eyes. "Okay." Harry said. "You two have to close your eyes." Fred said. "Oh, very well." Ginny said. Both girls closed their eyes.  
  
Harry opened the box with the locket in it, and Fred opened the box with the ring in it. "No matter what you two feel... you may not open your eyes until we tell you so." Harry announced. Both girls nodded their heads. Harry unclasped the locked went behind Ginny and placed the locket on her, and clasped it shut. Fred took Hermione's left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. It was a perfect fit on her. "Okay you may open your eyes now." Fred announced. Hermione and Ginny opened their eyes. Ginny felt her neck and felt the locket on it, and Hermione looked down at her left hand and her eyes widened. "An early anniversary present." Harry explained. Harry It's beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. She threw her arms around Harry, and began kissing him.  
  
Hermione stood silent just staring at the beautiful ring on her left hand. Then she looked up at Fred. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. She threw her arms around Fred's neck almost knocking him over. "I'm glad you like it." he breathed into her hair. "Like it! I love it!" she said. She hugged him once more and then kissed him passionately on the lips. "Now we're officially engaged." Fred said, as they broke apart. Hermione smiled and kissed him once more.  
  
A/n: Aww, wasn't that a great ending? I liked it. Hermione and Fred are officially engaged! YAY! I'll begin the next chapter where George takes Jenny to that 'place' that he knows about so they could be alone, and on from there. I wonder what happens. I guess you'll just have to read on. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm going to start High School in three weeks! I'm so nervous! Anyways, here's chapter 22. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story! I'm really thankful for your tips and comments.  
  
Summary: Fred bought Hermione an engagement ring so now they are officially engaged, Harry bought Ginny a gold locket because their one year anniversary is coming up soon, and George takes Jenny to that 'place' that he knows about. Please Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with the cast of the Harry Potter movies! Lol!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"George where are you taking me?" Jenny asked as George pushed their way through the crowded streets. "You'll see." He replied looking back at her. George kept her close to him as he walked towards the fields of Hogsmede. "Oh wow. This is beautiful." Jenny said looking out on the horizon. "Come on. Follow me." George said. He didn't let go of her hand until they stopped at a fence in front of a huge shack. "What is this place?" Jenny asked. "It's called the Shrieking Shack. People say that it's haunted, but really it's not. People say that the place moves from side to side and when you get close enough to it on the night of a full moon you hear the moaning of ghosts." George explained.  
  
"Did Hermione ever tell you about Professor Lupin?" George asked. "Yes, she said he was a ware wolf and one of the greatest teachers she's ever had." Jenny replied. "Well, you know those moans that everyone says are ghosts?" George asked. Jenny nodded her head. "Well, it wasn't ghosts moaning. It was Lupin. Harry's father James, Sirius Black, and Lupin were best friends.James and Sirius became animegus when they found out that Lupin was a ware wolf, this was the place that they brought him to so he could transform, and not hurt anyone. He still comes here during the full moon." George explained. Jenny looked at him. "Don't worry he wont be back here for another month." George said.  
  
"Sirius Black was Harry's God father wasn't he?" Jenny asked. "Yes." George said. "We were all very sad when he died. The funeral was hard for Harry." He added. "I know. I remember." Jenny said. "How do you remember? Did Mione tell you about it?" George asked. "No, I was with her at the funeral." Jenny replied. "That was you?" George asked. "Yeah, I went with Hermione. She was going to introduce me to you guys, but I got sick after the funeral ended so we had to go back to her house." Jenny explained. "So that's why she left so fast." George said. "Yeah, my fault. I got sick." Jenny said. "Oh, well do you want to look inside? We fixed it up for Sirius after Harry's 4th year because we thought Sirius was going to live in that house, but he picked his old house instead. Don't be surprised though if some of the furniture is messed up because Lupin has been here." George warned.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to see inside." Jenny replied. "Okay. Come on." George said. He offered her his hand and she took it. They walked up the long path to the shack. "Wow. It looks so much cooler up close." Jenny exclaimed. "Yeah." George replied. He put his hand on the handle and twisted it. He pushed the door open and Jenny looked back to see if anyone was watching them. No one was, so she turned back around and closed the door. You could see a little bit of the living room because of the sunlight streaming through the windows. George felt around the wall for the light switch. He found it and flipped it on. "Wow, this is nice." Jenny said looking around the living room.  
  
The living room had two couches, a chair, a fireplace, a telephone that was sitting on a table, and a T.V. set. "Hermione thought it would be a good idea if we put a telephone and a television set in here." George explained. Jenny walked over to the fireplace and looked at the mantle, which had pictures on it. She saw pictures of Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family. "These are my two oldest brothers, Bill and Charley. You'll probably meet them when they come over to the Burrow for Christmas." George said pointing to the two eldest Weasley children. "What do you mean I'll meet them?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to ask you if you wanted to spend Christmas with me at the Burrow." George said. "Do you want to spend Christmas with my family and I at the Burrow?" he asked. "I'm not sure. I'll have to arrange something with my parents. Most likely they're going to want me and Hermione to come home." She said. She saw George's crestfallen look. "But I'm sure Hermione and I can spend Christmas eve with them and then we can floo over to the Burrow on Christmas morning, and spend the rest of the holiday with you guys." Jenny said. "I think I can accept that." George said with a smile on is face. "Good." Jenny said.  
  
"Now that we're alone what do you want to do?" George asked her. She wrapped her arms around George's neck, and began kissing it. "Maybe a little bit of this, and a little bit of that." She said in between kisses. Then she stopped. George didn't want her to stop, because he was enjoying it. She noticed this and began kissing his neck again. She pushed him up against a wall, and he lifted her face up to his and kissed her lips. Then he sprinkled kissed down her jaw and down her neck. He took her waist and then switched places with her so that she was on the wall. "George, no, not my neck. No. Oh, that feels good." Jenny breathed as George's lips touched her neck.  
  
George smiled into her neck, and slipped his hands over the back of her shirt since the halter didn't have much of a back. Jenny had on one of that tie-around-your-neck-type of halter. Of course it had a built-in-bra so it looked like she wasn't wearing one, but there was one on the shirt. He massaged her back and she fell deeper into his kisses. A moan escaped from her lips and she brought his lips up to hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and kissed him with as much passion as she could manage. George's hand slid down her back and onto her behind.  
  
"George. To a room. Let's go to a room." she breathed. "Are you sure?" he asked her. "Yes I'm sure." She gasped. George picked her up and walked up a flight of stairs. He found a room with the door opened. He kicked the door closed behind him. He locked it and put a silencing charm on it. It's not like anyone will barge in on them but you can never be too careful. Then he put a few protection charms on himself and on Jenny. 'G-d, I know that you want me to wait, but I love George and I'm sorry for not waiting. Please forgive me. I just love him so much and I feel like I'm ready. Once again I'm sorry about what I am about to do.' Jenny prayed silently in her mind as she took off her boots and her socks.  
  
George walked towards the bed and sat down on it. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" he asked caressing her cheek. "Yes, I'm ready." She replied laying her hand over his on her cheek. George gave her a solemn nod, and Jenny sat up. George put a hand behind her neck and brought her face to his. His lips touched hers and he moved his hand from her neck onto her cheek. He played with her lips for a moment before pulling her down on him. She moved her hands down his chest, which made him shiver, and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. She got half way done with his shirt when she felt George's hands move up to her neck to the tie of her halter.  
  
She bent down and kissed George's chest as he untied her halter-top. She made her way back up to his mouth, and he broke the kiss and nudged her off so he could see her. He ran a finger lightly down her chest, and pulled her back down on him. He grabbed her waist and suddenly in one swift movement he was on top of her. He looked down at her and shrugged his shirt off of his shoulders. It fell to the floor, and Jenny pulled off her top completely and dropped it in the floor on top of George's shirt. George stared down at the beautiful girl under him, and bent down over her lips. He began placing small kisses on her face and down her body. She let a moan out, couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him.  
  
She slipped her hand over the waistline of his pants, and slipped a finger under the waistband of his boxers. She felt a poking on her waist, and looked up at George. He looked back down at her with intensity in his eyes. He gave a small nod and she began unbuttoning his pants. For the next hour the room was filled with moans of pleasure, and enjoyment. "George, that was, the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt." Jenny gasped as George laid his head on her chest. She stroked his hair beaded with sweat. "Yeah." He gasped. Their chests were heaving up and down, and they felt exhausted. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He whispered back. They both took another exhausted breath before falling asleep.  
  
( 12:15 P.M., The Three Broomsticks)  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Ron asked. Everyone except George and Jenny, had met at 12 P.M. at The Three Broomsticks. "Where could they be?" Lavender asked. "You don't think they...?" Hermione began. She looked over at Fred. He realized what she was trying to say. "They might have." He replied. "She said herself that she wouldn't until she was ready." Hermione said. Then Ginny caught on to what they were saying. "Well, what if she decided that she was ready?" Ginny asked. "Well, I guess, but you think she'd tell me first." Hermione answered. "You know Hermione... no offence, but I think Jenny is getting tired of you acting like you're her big sister or something. Just because she was born a few months after you, doesn't mean that she has to tell you everything. I think she just wanted to do something and not tell you about it right away." Harry said catching on.  
  
"I guess you guys are right. I mean I do always want to hear if she does something, and I do pry into her life quite a lot. Maybe I should just relax a bit. Lay low." Hermione replied. "That's my girl." Fred said . He hugged her close and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Do you think that they...?" Pansy asked Joel. "I dunno, maybe" He replied. "Well if they did we should be happy for them." Lavender said. Ron was the only person who didn't understand what they were talking about. He knew it was something to do with George and Jenny, but he didn't get what it was. "Exactly what are you guys talking about?" he asked. Everyone turned to him and stared in disbelief.  
  
"Nothing Ron. Your tiny little mind wouldn't know what we're discussing." Ginny said. Everyone laughed a bit at that comment. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. It's something about my brother and Jenny, but what is it?" he asked. Lavender leaned in his ear to say something. "What!?" Ron exclaimed. Some of the people in the pub looked at Ron and shook their heads. Then they turned back to whatever it was that people do in a pub. "You mean they? They..?" Ron asked. "It's possible Ron." Fred answered. Ron's face turned bright red. "I'll kill him." Ron said. "No, you won't Ronald Weasley." Ginny said. "You will not kill our brother." She added. Ron sank back in his seat and muttered something about why he even bothered with girls. Lavender heard this and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Ouch!" Ron said. "Serves you right." Lavender explained.  
  
(12:15 P.M., the Shrieking Shack)  
  
Jenny woke up and found herself in the arms of the man she loved, George Weasley. She sighed remembering what had happened a little over an hour ago. She turned to face him. She looked at him and brushed away some of the hair from his face. When she ran her hand down his cheek. His hand covered hers. His eyes fluttered open ad he smiled at her. They both sat up and leaned back against the wall. George took her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. They sat there for a moment just holding on to each other in silence. Then Jenny heard the clock downstairs strike 12:15 P.M.  
  
"Oh my gosh, George we had to meet everyone at the Three Broomsticks!" she said. "Oh, yeah. Come on then." He said. They both got up and collected their clothes that were scattered around the room. Jenny had all of her clothes except for one thing. "Looking for this?" George asked slyly. Jenny turned around to face him and saw him dangling her underwear on his finger. "Give me those." She said with a smirk. She reached out for them, but George pulled them out of her reach. "George! Give me my knickers!" she exclaimed. "Hehe nope. Can't do that." He smirked. She jumped up and her fingers just barely reached them. "Please." She said with a little pouty face. George lowered his arm and she reached out. Then he caught her in a kiss before setting her knickers on her head. "Hey!" she exclaimed. She smiled and he grinned back. They both put their clothes on and fixed themselves up.  
  
"Remind me to take a shower when we get back to the castle." Jenny said as they left the Shrieking Shack. "Can I join you?" George asked with a grin on his face. "I'll think about it." She grinned back. George slipped his arm around Jenny's waist as they walked back through the village and arrived at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
(12:30 P.M. The Three Broomsticks)  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron asked. "And why are you two grinning like mad?" he asked as George and Jenny reached the table. They both sat down and took a seat next to Fred and Hermione, who grinned at them. They returned the grins and Jenny gave a little nod, and Hermione and Fred's grins widened. Hermione and Jenny giggled and Ron looked at them like they were crazy. Ginny, Lavender, and Pansy caught Jenny's eye also and she nodded at them and they began giggling too. Fred, George, Harry, and Joel just smirked, while Ron had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I don't think I want to know." He said with confusion in his voice. "Well for your information Ronald Weasley, your brother and I had a wonderful time in the Shrieking Shack." Jenny said with a grin on her face. Ron's eyes widened when he figured out what she said. "ARGHH!! Why's you tell me that! Now I'm scarred for life with that image in my mind!" he exclaimed. "You overreact way to much Ron." Harry laughed. Everyone else joined Harry in laughing at Ron. "Shut up." Ron said. Everyone laughed at him a bit more before catching their breaths.  
  
"Now that you're all here can I take your orders?" Madame Rosemeritta asked. Everyone placed their orders and food appeared in front of them a few minutes later along with Butterbeer for everyone. "That was so good." Jenny said after she took one last gulp of Butterbeer. "What was good? Me or the food?" George said with a grin. "Both." She whispered. "Good." He whispered back. Then he placed a light kiss on her lips. "Hey how about we go to that new club 'Vibes' around 6P.M. tonight?" Harry asked. "I heard it was really cool." Pansy said. "Yeah, I think they play both muggle music and wizard music." Ginny said. "Sure. That'd be fun." Jenny said. "I'm up for it." Joel said. "I'll go if you go." Fred said to Hermione. "I'm going.' She said. "Then so am I." Fred replied. "Okay, well how about us girls go off for a little while and you guys can go do whatever it is guys do when they're not with their girlfriends." Ginny said. The girls agreed to go off and so did the boys. "Okay, we'll meet back here at about 5pm." Harry said.  
  
The all stood up and pitched in some money to pay for the food and Butterbeer, and then went outside. "Okay, ladies you're on your own. We'll see you at 5 o' clock." Fred said. The girls nodded, gave their boyfriends a quick kiss and then headed off to a clothes store. "Women and clothes. The two thing that I'll never understand." Joel said as the boys watched the girls enter a clothes store. "I hear you on that one mate." Harry said patting Joel on the shoulder. The boys turned and walked off to the Quidditch store.  
  
"Jenny come on we're going to take you to the mall." Hermione said. "There's a mall here?" Jenny asked. "Yeah. It's right next to the club actually." Ginny said. "Okay." Jenny replied. She followed the girls and as they turned a corner they faced a two-story building otherwise known as the mall, and next to it was Vibes. "Wow, I didn't know that there were malls in the wizarding world!" Jenny exclaimed. "Well us teenage witches and wizards are getting more into muggle fashions so they built a mall here and brought in a lot of muggle stores." Pansy said. "There's one in Diagon Alley also." Lavender said. "Cool. Let's go inside!" Jenny exclaimed. The five girls went inside and right away, Jenny spotted a Hot Topic. "Come on!" Jenny said. She dragged the girls into Hot Topic and went straight towards the posters.  
  
She bought two posters, two shirts, a pair of pants, and a wrist band, Hermione bought a poster and a wrist band, Ginny bought a pair of pants and a shirt to go with them, Lavender bought a tucker cap, a poster, and some wrist bands, and Pansy bought a poster. The girls left the store, and headed over to a music store where they all bought a c.d. or two, and went into Bath and Body Works. They stopped for some ice cream after that, and it was about 3pm after that. They walked over to the arcade and played some games for about and hour and then they left the mall and just walked around for then next hour.  
  
They met the boys back at The Three Broomsticks at about 5:15 pm. The girls were there at 5 pm, but the boys weren't so they ordered some Butterbeer. The boys arrived 15 minutes later at 5:15 pm, and they ordered some Butterbeer as well. "Well I see that you girls have had a good time." Joel said. "Looks like you boys did too." Ginny replied. "Actually yeah we did." Ron said. "Good." Lavender said. "Do you think McGonagall would let us go back up to the castle and change clothes?" Pansy asked. "I dunno. Why don't you ask her? She's coming in right now." Harry said. Pansy looked towards the door, and stood up when McGonagall entered.  
  
"Professor... um my friends and I were wondering if we could go back up to the castle to change clothes." She said. "Yes that will be alright. Just be careful." Professor McGonagall said. "Okay. Thank you." Pansy said. She turned and walked back to the table. "She said we could." She announced. "Alright." Ginny said. They all stood up, paid for their Butterbeer and headed out the door and to the castle.  
  
A/n: The next chapter will begin when they all enter the club will begin when they all enter the club will begin when they all enter the club. They see some of their friends there also. Okay well please review, and read on, or you can read the next chapter and review then. Either choice is fine. Cya- Mystery


	23. Help!

Hey everyone, Mystery here. I need some help. I wanted to have Hermione, Jenny, Lavender, Ginny, and Pansy to do a dance scene in this next chapter. I just don't know what to make them do. I mean I choreographed a dance routine earlier today, but it'd be too hard to explain. Can someone help me figure out a dance that I could make the girls do? The first good idea that I see, I'll use that one and I'll give the person who gave me the idea a part in the chapter. So can you guys please help me?  
  
Thanks,  
Jessica (Mystery) 


	24. AN: Sorry! must read!

I'm sorry to say that I cut the dance scene that I was going to put in chapter 23 out. Thank you to the few people who tried to help me, but it was getting too complex for me to explain any of the moves that I found. So chapter 23 is not going to have a dance scene. Sorry everyone. ;-;


	25. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I read them, and appreciate the good things that you have to say and ignore the bad things. Lol! Okay well, here's chapter 23. Enjoy! Please R&R!

Summary: Every one goes to Vibes, this awesome new club, and found some of their friends over there. They mingle and chat with everyone. They also have a great time dancing and things like that. Hermione, jenny, Ginny, Lavender, and Pansy have a surprise for everyone at the club. The boys have no idea what the girls are going to do, and are surprised when... Oops can't tell you any thing else. You'll have to read and find out for yourself. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with the cast of the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I don't own Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You." either.

Chapter 23

It was about 6pm when George, Fred, Jenny, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Joel, and Pansy entered Hogsmede again. They walked over to Vibes and were greeted by the sound of hip-hop music. When they got inside the song "Crazy in Love." By: Beyonce had just begun. The girls found a booth big enough for all of them, and put their stuff down on the table. "George, want to dance?" Jenny asked. "Sure." George shouted over the loud music. He took Jenny's hand and led her to the dance floor. "Harry, come on let's go!" Ginny said. She grabbed Harry's hand and led him out to the dance floor as well. Fred & Hermione followed them, and Ron & Lavender stayed with Joel & Pansy at the table. They ordered some drinks and watched their friends dance.

Fred & Hermione, Harry & Ginny, and George & Jenny danced about five more dances when Hermione gave Jenny the signal. "Hey you guys let's go sit down for a bit." Jenny shouted so Ginny heard her. Ginny nodded knowing that it was almost time. "Yeah, come on lets go sit down." Ginny said. They all walked back to the table. "We'll be right back." Jenny announced to the boys. "Yeah, we'd better go with them." Lavender said. Pansy took this as her cue. "Yeah. We'll be back in a few minutes." She said. Then she walked with the girls to the bathroom.

A few moments later the girls came out of the bathroom and went to dance again. They dragged the boys out on the floor and when one of them got tired someone else would cut-in. Soon they got tired and went to sit down. They all walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks then they went to sit at their booth. They all sat out the next three dances since they were fast. After they had all caught their breaths and rested their bodies from all the dancing they did they were ready to hit the floor again. Jenny and George were about to go out when Draco came up to the table.

"Hey guys." Draco said to them all. "Hey Drake." Jenny said. "Hi Draco." Pansy said. Draco was surprised that pansy hasn't been around him and drooling all over him for the whole day. He was glad for that. Everyone else said hi to Draco. "Hey Jenny, do you want to um... do you want to dance?" he asked. "Sure." She said with a smile. "Does that run okay with you guys?" she asked everybody else. "Whatever. It's your life not ours therefore it's your decision." Ron said. "Wow, He didn't blow up!" Jenny said. Everyone laughed and Ron scowled. "I'm feeling generous tonight." Ron said with laughter in his voice.

"That's good." Fred said laughing. "Shut up Fred." Ron said. "You can go." Ron told Jenny. "Thanks Dad" she joked. "Ha ha very funny." Ron said sarcastically. Jenny made a funny face at him then she went off with Draco on the dance floor. "At least she knows not to let him get to her." Hermione grinned as she watched Draco and Jenny. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Well look at her, and watch their hands." Hermione said. They watched Draco and Jenny and watched his hands. He moved his hands down to her behind, but Jenny slapped it away. After that happened they all sat back in the booth and laughed. "That was good." Ron gasped. "That was classic." Harry laughed. "That's my girl." George sighed. "What's wrong George?" Fred asked. "Yeah you look like Jenny broke up with you or something." Ginny said. "Well Katie told me something earlier today when you girls were changing clothes." George replied.

"What did that bitch tell you now?" Fred asked. For a minute George didn't answer. He just watched Jenny out on the dance floor with a smile on her face as she looked back at Draco. Then she looked straight at George and smiled at him. He smiled back and then he looked back towards everyone. Jenny noticed that he wasn't smiling like he usually does. The smile he gave her was weak. It wasn't the smile that always made her melt. It was a sad sort of smile. "George she knows something is wrong." Harry said. "How do you know?" George asked. "Just look at her face. She and Hermione gat the same expression when they know that something is wrong." Ron answered. "Well maybe if we give George a chance to tell us what Katie said to him, we'd know why he's like this." Hermione said. "Okay, okay. George you have the floor." Fred said.

"Well, earlier today when you all were changing clothes Katie came into the Common room and said 'George there's something I have to tell you.' I told her to screw off, but she said, 'it's about Jenny.' I became worried but then I thought 'this is Katie I know how much o a bitch she is.' So I just listened to her. She told me..." he sighed, "She told me that she saw Jenny and Draco snogging." He finished. Everyone's eyes widened, and they looked over at Jenny who was dancing her second dance with Draco. Then they looked back at George. "They were snogging?!" Ron exclaimed. His face reddened. "Ron calm down!" Lavender said pulling him back down in his seat. "Ron, will you please let me finish before you go and confront Jenny and Draco." George said. Ron calmed down a bit but his ears were still red.

"'I told Katie she was lying and then she took out some pictures and showed them to me. She said they were pictures that Colin Creevy took. I looked at them and couldn't believe it. I mean this is Jenny we're talking about. You know she'd never do anything like that, but just look at them." George said. He pulled the pictures out of his pocket and handed them to everyone. They were all surprised at the pictures, because they really were of Jenny and Draco kissing, but no one knows the real truth because she never got a chance to tell them. They all just looked from the pictures to George then to Jenny and Draco on the dance floor. The song ended and Draco and Jenny walked back to the table. Pansy had the pictures so she put them under her so Jenny wouldn't see them.

She saw the looks on their faces and immediately knew that something was wrong with everyone. Plus George wouldn't even look at her. "Um... Draco You'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She told him. Draco nodded his head and then went over to the bar to get something to drink. "I can't believe you'd do that." Ron scowled at her. "Do what?" she asked. "You know damn well what! Come on Lavender we're going back to the castle." Ron said. He and Lavender stood up and left the club. "Ron!" she shouted to him. He didn't look back he just kept walking. Lavender looked back and gave Jenny a sad look. Then she sat down next to George. "Why's he so mad at me?" she asked leaning her had on his shoulder. "The same reason I am." George said. He pushed Jenny off of him and left the club as well. "George!" she shouted. He didn't look back either he just kept walking.

"What's wrong with everybody tonight? What did I do?" she asked as she sat down. She put her head on the table and took a deep breath. She didn't hear Ginny, Harry, Pansy, Joel, Fred, and Hermione leave, but she felt something like pictures fall on her arms. She looked up from the table and saw pictures of her and Draco kissing. She looked at them in disbelief. "Oh my gosh. Who did this?" she asked herself. Then she looked on the back of the first picture. It said something on the back.

_Jenny, _

_I can't believe you did this to me._

_I cannot see you any more._

_-George._

She read the note on the back three times over. Then she dropped the pictures on the table, and left the club with tears streaming down her face.

Draco saw this entire thing happening and walked over to the abandoned table. He picked up the pictures and looked at them. His eyes widened when he saw that they were pictures of him and Jenny kissing. Then he looked on the back of the picture that Jenny looked at and he saw the note. Now he knew why Jenny was so sad. He looked at the pictures again and slipped them in his pocket. Then he walked back to the bar paid the bar tender and headed out of the club.

When Jenny got back to the common room, she took off her heeled sandals, and saw her "Friends" were sitting in there. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you kiss Malfoy?" George asked her. "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me, and I pushed him away and told him that I don't like him like that." She answered. "Whatever." George said. He stood up and went up to his dorm. She held back her sobs as tears fell down her cheeks and she carried herself up to her room. She took a shower and sat down in the corner. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried. She let every sob that she had been holding in out, and every tear came down with the drops of water from the shower. After about 20 minutes of crying in the shower, she got out and went to her dorm. She put on blue flannel pants, and a pink tank top. Then she lay in bed and cried herself to sleep.

I'm standing by the bridge 

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but he rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

'_Cuz nothing's going right_

_and everything's a mess_

_and no one like to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Yeah, oh_

_Why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, yeah..._

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you, oh_

_I'm with you_

I'm with you 

A/N: Please review. I was crying while I was writing this, and drinking hot chocolate at the same time. It just really got to me ( I drink hot chocolate when I'm sad). (wipes a tear away) Okay I'm better now. The next chapter should be coming soon. So please keep an eye open for it. Got to go. Cya- Jessica


	26. Chapter 24

Summary: Katie told George that she saw Draco and Jenny kissing, and George didn't bring it up until they were at the club. No body will believe that she didn't kiss Draco except Hermione. She watches George during dinner and sees that he got back together with Katie. Then she makes a decision. She runs out of the Great Hall and towards the stairs to the top of the castle. What exactly is she going to do? Read on to find out what happens.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with the cast of the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I don't own Simple Plan's "Don't Wanna Think About You" or Brittany Spears' "I Need You Baby" either.

A/n: I'm going to start with "I Need You Baby" first, then I'll get into "Don't Wanna Think About You." If I mess up on some of the words for "I Need You Baby", please forgive me because I wrote the words off from the radio and I just wrote what I heard.

Chapter 24

A few days have past since the club incident. It was now Friday, and the day before the dance. When Jenny finished her homework, she changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and bushed her hair out. She put on a pair of vans, and walked down into the Common Room. She saw everyone in there and remembered what happened last night. She walked through the Common Room and received glares from George, and Ron. She put her head down and looked at the floor, and walked out of the portrait hole. She breathed a sigh of relief. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away.   
Notice me Take my hand Aren't we in the strangest land? Out love was strong Why can't we go on baby?   
She walked down to the Great Hall, and was greeted by the glares of the Gryffindors in her year. She saw a spot next to Seamus and Dean, but they put their brooms next to them. (A/n: They were flying earlier) "Sorry. I'm using this." Seamus said. None of the Gryffindors in her year would let her sit near them. Ever since Tuesday, they've all been making excuses. She didn't feel like sitting with the younger years so she sat at the very end of the table next to the doors where no one was sitting.   
Every time I try to fly I fall 

_With out my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face._

_It's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

Draco saw this happen and he felt that this was his entire fault. 'If I had never kissed Jenny, none of this would have happened.' He thought to himself. He was thankful that none of the Slytherins had found out about it. He was also thankful that Pansy hadn't blabbed it to the whole school yet. Just then the doors opened and in came Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Fred, George, and Joel. George, and Ron glared at Jenny once again, while Hermione sat down next to Jenny. "Look if you don't want to sit here you can go back with everyone else." Jenny said. "Just tell me what really happened." Hermione said. Jenny explained everything from where she left the common room to go find George all the way to where she came back to the common room finding George there.

I make believe that you are here 

_It's the only way that I see clear_

_What have I done?_

_You seem to move uneasy_

"Jenny I believe you." Hermione said. "You do?" Jenny asked through tear-stained eyes. "Yeah, I do. We're cousins aren't we? Family should always believe in each other." She said with a smile. "Thanks Mione." Jenny smiled. "You're welcome." Hermione said getting up. She walked back to where Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Ron, and Joel were sitting "Do you want to come over and sit with us?" asked "Nah, I'm almost done. I'm going to head out right now. Thanks anyways." Jenny replied. "Okay, then I'll see you in the common room."

Every time I try to fly I fall 

_With out my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face._

_It's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

Jenny looked up at the staff table and at the man that she thought that she would be spending the rest of her life with. He was sitting and talking to Katie. She watched as George laughed at something Katie had said. Then she saw George take Katie's hand under the table.

_The day you made it rain_

_You're soaking me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

_At night I pray _

_That soon your face would fade away_

Every time I try to fly I fall 

_With out my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face._

_You're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

'What's the use of being here anymore? Nobody will ever speak to me again, and George will probably never look at or speak to me again. He'll probably never love me again either. I'm sick of this! I don't want to be in a world where no one will talk to me, or believe the truth. I don't think I want to live in this world anymore. I'll show them all what it's like to lose someone.'

_Now I'm gonna get through today_

_And there's one thing I know..._

_I don't wanna think about you or think about me_

_Don't figure this out_

_Don't want to think about you or think about nothing_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_This time I won't let you bring me down_

_Won't let you shut me out_

_Cuz I know I don't wanna think about you_

She stood up with tears in her eyes, and ran out of the great hall unaware that a certain blonde Slytherin was watching her. He stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall.

_Run away_

_Run away_

_I'm running as fast as I can_

_Run away_

_Run away_

_I'll never come back again_

_Run away_

_Run away_

She ran towards the hall where the stairway to the top of the castle is.

Don't wanna think about you or think about me 

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_Don't wanna think about you or think about me_

_Don't wanna talk this one out..._

She ran up the stairs unaware that she was being followed 

_I don't wanna think about you or think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_(figure this out)_

_Don't want to think about you or think about nothing_

_Don't wanna talk this out_

_This time I won't let you bring me down_

_(bring me down)_

_Won't let you shut me out_

_(won't let you shut me out)_

_This time I know I don't wanna think about you_

She got to the door and pushed it open

_Run away _

_Run away_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Run away_

_Run away_

_I don't wanna think about you_

Then she ran across the roof and stepped up onto the edge. 

_(I don't wanna...think about you)_

_Run away_

_Run away_

"Jenny! No don't do it!" Draco shouted. She looked back and saw Draco. "Go away Draco!" she cried with tears in her eyes 

_(I don't wanna...think about you)_

"Jenny please!" he said. "You think nobody cares about you, but you're wrong! I care about you!" he announced. _Run away_ She was about to step off of the ledge when... 

_Run away_

"AHHH!" "JENNY!"

A/N: Does Jenny die? I can't tell you, but I can tell you that this is not the end! Do you people honestly think that I would end this story with one of the major characters killing herself? No, I wouldn't end it like that and I'm not going to end it now! I cried again as I wrote this one. Anyways there will be another chapter, so please review on what you thought about this one. Cya- Jessica


	27. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story! Thanks so much to everyone who has been giving me tips and helpful hints! I appreciate them and use them in each chapter!

Summary: It's Friday evening, three days after what happened in the club. Jenny goes to the Great Hall for dinner. None of the other Gryffindor 7th years want her to sit with them. The same thing happened at breakfast and at lunch. She sees that George got back together with Katie, and then she sees her "friends" enter the Great Hall. All of them except for Hermione pass by without looking at her. Hermione sits down and talks to Jenny. After she leaves, Jenny begins to think about suicide. She thinks that no one cares about her so she runs out of the Great Hall, and towards the steps that lead up to the top of the castle. She doesn't know that a certain blonde-haired Slytherin is following her. He tries to stop her and when he does she loses her balance. Does she die or not? You'll have to read on to find out. Chapters 23-25 up!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with the cast of the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I don't own Christina Aguilera's "I Turn To You" either.

Re cap of chap. 24's ending: She stood up with tears in her eyes, and ran out of the great hall unaware that a certain blonde Slytherin was watching her. He stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall. She ran towards the hall where the stairway to the top of the castle is then she ran up the stairs unaware that she was being followed. She got to the door and pushed it open then she ran across the roof and stepped up onto the edge. "Jenny! No don't do it!" Draco shouted. She looked back and saw Draco. "Go away Draco!" she cried with tears in her eyes. "Jenny please!" he said. "You think nobody cares about you, but you're wrong! I care about you!" he announced. She was about to step off of the ledge when... she lost her balance. "AHHH!" she screamed "JENNY!" Draco shouted.

Chapter 25

Jenny pov 

'Oh my g-d! I'm gonna die! I didn't want this to happen!' I thought as I fell off of the wall and screamed. I heard Draco call my name, and I quickly looked down and saw one of the flagpoles. Of course it was over the window of the Great Hall right behind the staff table so if I were to fall everyone would see me, but hey if I could hold on to it I might have a 2nd chance to live. So I reached a hand out and luckily I caught it. Then I heard Draco and I looked up.

_Draco pov_

"JENNY!" I shouted as she fell off of the wall. I ran to where she fell off. "Jenny!" I shouted again as I saw her holding onto a flagpole for dear life. "Draco help me please!" Jenny cried. I stretched out a hand. "Grab my hand!" I said. Jenny looked up at me, and she reached up. Her hand slipped and she grabbed onto the flag. "Draco!" she cried. She started slipping slowly down the Gryffindor flag. "Hang on! I'll go get Dumbledore!" I shouted. 'No, that's stupid. That will only make her think I'm a wimp.' I thought to myself. "No! there's a rope near by inside the castle. I'll go get it! Hang on!" I shouted. "I'm already hanging Draco!" she said. "Oh right. Well I'll be back." I said.

Nobody's pov 

Jenny started slipping again while Draco was searching for the rope that he saw on the way up the stairs. When he came back Jenny had slid to the edge of the flag. She was now visible through the window of the Great Hall. "Draco!" she shouted when she saw him. "Hold on! I'm coming!" he shouted.

(Inside of the Great Hall)

"Look!" shouted a 5th year Ravenclaw. She was pointing to the window behind the staff table where you could see Jenny looking up and talking to someone as she hung from the flag. Everyone looked where the girl was pointing. "Jenny!" Hermione and George shouted at the same time. They both ran out of the Great Hall and towards the stairs to the top of the castle. Then Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Joel ran after her. Then Dumbledore ran after them followed by Fred and the rest of the teachers. Turns out that the rest of the school followed them.

(Outside)

"Draco, Dumbledore's coming!" Jenny shouted. "How do you know?" he asked. "Hello, window looks into the Great Hall!" Jenny shouted at him. "Oh." Draco said. "Draco... AHH!" Jenny said as she slipped lower down the flag. Then Jenny saw Dumbledore towering behind Draco. Next to him were Hermione and George. "Jen!" Hermione shouted. "'Mione!" Jenny shouted. Draco looked behind him and saw Dumbledore. "Um... Hi Professor." Draco said. "Draco! Why you..." Jenny heard Ron say. "Don't even think about it Ron." Fred said. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly drop the rope down to Miss Brooks. I believe that she does need saving from a horrible death." Dumbledore said. 'Gee thanks.' Jenny thought.

Draco tied the rope onto one of the ledges, and dropped the rope down to Jenny. She grabbed it and held onto it. She let go of the flag and the rope swung for a second. She began climbing up the wall but it wasn't easy. Every time her foot would slip someone would gasp which made Jenny want to look down, and knowing that you're higher than ten feet in the air didn't make it any better. When she got halfway up to where everyone else was, her foot slipped, someone gasped, and she looked down.

"Jenny, come on!" Hermione shouted. "I can't. I looked down." Jenny said. "Yes you can! Come on!" Hermione assured her. No one was really paying attention that the rope was about to break. Their attention was on Jenny. Suddenly the rope snapped. "AHHHH!" Jenny screamed. She closed her eyes and felt herself falling and she didn't like it. Then she stopped falling. She didn't open her eyes for fear of seeing a bright white light in front her. She felt herself rising up and thought she was dead. The next thing she knew, she bumped into someone and felt arms wrap around her.

She opened her eyes and saw Draco. "Draco!" she said. Then she buried her face in his shoulder and he hugged her close. "I'm sorry. I was so scared." She said into his shoulder. "Jenny its okay. Calm down. You're safe now." He whispered to her. Just then she felt someone spin her around and she felt herself being hugged to someone else. "Jenny, are you okay? I was so worried." She looked up and saw George. She pulled herself away from him. "George." She breathed. At one point she was happy to see that he cared. Then she remembered how he ignored her for the past three days. "How dare you come near me." She hissed.

"What are you talking about? I was really worried." George said. "Sure you were. Is this what I have to do now? Try to kill myself to get you guys to even look at me?" She asked. "The only person out of you eight that has actually talked to me since Tuesday is Hermione, and you have the nerve to tell me that you were worried about me!" She shouted. "Draco tried to kill you!" Ron exclaimed. "He wasn't trying to kill me Ron. He was trying to save me from killing myself!" Jenny exclaimed.

Some of the 7th years from her house gasped. "I don't know why you guys are so worried when you won't even talk to me." She said to her former friends. "Jenny." George said reaching out a hand. "You said you didn't want to see me anymore well now it's my turn to say that I don't want to see you anymore! I don't want to talk to any of you for a while!" Jenny said to her ex-friends and George "Jen." He said. "Good bye George." She said. "Thanks for being the best cousin ever Hermione." Jenny said.

When I'm lost in the rain _In your eyes I know_ I'll find the light to light my way 

She managed a teary smile then she walked through the path of students who moved out of the way, and she walked down the stairs.

When I'm scared, losing ground 

_When my world is going crazy _

_You can turn it all around and when I'm down _

_You're there pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you've got_

Draco ran after her. "Jen." He said as he ran down the stairs. "Jen, wait." Draco said. She stepped off of the last stair then turned a corner and stopped. "Draco..." she said facing him with tears in her eyes. She dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around him.

For a shield from a storm 

_For a friend _

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

"I feel like you're the only person that I can depend on." She cried into his shoulder. He smoothed her hair and tilted her chin up. "Draco..." she said. "Shh." He said placing a finger to her lips. He moved his finger away and placed his lips on hers.

When I lose the will to win 

_I just reach for you, and I reach the sky again_

_I can do anything_

_Cuz your love inspires me, and when I need a friend_

_You're always on my side_

_Giving me faith, taking me through the night_

She felt her eyes close and her arms slip around his neck. Then she realized that she was kissing someone other than George again. She instantly opened her eyes and removed her arms from Draco's neck as he tried to slip his tongue in her mouth. She pushed him away from her like she did on Monday, and neither one knew that they were being spied on at that point.

For a shield from a storm 

_For a friend _

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

"Draco." Jenny said giving him a look "I know. I'm sorry. I forgot." Draco replied. He looked down at her and hugged her. "I'm glad that you didn't jump." He sighed. "Yeah 'cause I fell." She said. Draco let out a little laugh, and looked down at her.

For the arms to be my shelter 

_Through all the rain_

_For the truth that will never change_

_For someone to lean on_

_For a heart I can rely on through anything _

_For that one who I can run to_

"Will you still save me a dance tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure. You know I will." Jenny answered with a smile on her face. "Okay. Cool." Draco said returning the smile. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'm getting sort of tired. I'm going to go back to my Common Room." Jenny told him. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said. "Okay. Night."

For a shield from a storm 

_For a friend _

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

When Jenny got back to the Common Room, she found George sitting on the couch. "Why are you back so late?" he asked. "I was talking to Draco." She replied shortly. "I think you were doing a little bit more than talking." George drawled. "Were you spying on me?" Jenny asked. "What if I was?" he asked. "Then you'd better not do it anymore, or I swear I'll..." she didn't really have anything to threaten him with so she gave up the threat. "How much did you see?" she asked. "From the part where he put his finger to your lips to the part where you pushed him away." George replied coolly. "George Weasley, you have no right to pry into my personal business." She scolded.

"Well excuse me for really being worried for you." He said sitting up from his laying position on the couch. "That's no... you were actually really worried?" she asked. "Yeah, I was." He said. "George." She said. "I'm really sorry Jenny." He said. "I'm sorry for not believing you. Katie told me what really happened a few minutes ago." he announced. "Are you still going to the dance?" she asked. "Yeah I have to. I work here." George said. "Who're you going with?" she asked. "I don't know." He said shortly.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going with Katie now, cuz it looked like you two were back together." She said. "No, we aren't back together. She said she was sorry for the way she's been treating you. So we agreed to be friends." George said. Jenny walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch. "Will you please forgive me?" he asked. "Yes. I will." She said. "Good." He said. "Will you forgive me? I'm sorry for everything that I said tonight. I guess I was just so mad that I let my thoughts slip out." "Yeah, I'll forgive you." He said.

Then he slipped an arm around her neck and pulled her to him. His lips touched hers and she closed her eyes. She slipped an arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He moved his arms down to her waist and put one hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. She was about to pull him down on top of her when he switched places with her and pulled her on top of him. He ran his hands over her back and massaged her shoulders. She moaned, and he parted her lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He kissed her for a few more seconds then broke off so they both could regain their breaths.

George looked into her eyes then kissed her again. Knowing that Harry, Ron, Fred, and Joel were talking with Professor Dumbledore, George sat up still kissing Jenny. He stood up off of the couch, not breaking their kiss. Then he picked her up, and carried her up to his dorm. He set her on his bed and put a silencing charm around his bed. Then he sat down on the bed, and put a protection charm on he and Jenny. He also closed the curtains around his bed and put a sealing charm on them. A few minutes later the inside of the bed was filled with the sounds of love and pleasure.


	28. Chapter 26

A/n: There's really nothing important for me to say except thanks for all of your reviews! Oh, yeah... there's going to be some humor in this chapter! Okay here's the 26th chapter!

Summary: It's Saturday, the day of the dance, and everyone is excited. Draco, Hermione, and the prefects have to go to the Great Hall at 3:00 p.m. to decorate it for the dance. The evening goes perfectly until Jenny and Hermione both see something that no one else can see. Find out what's going on. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol!

_Pixieballerina: Don't worry this isn't the end! There's more. I might make a sequal. I'm not sure yet though._

_marauders'grl:_ I'm glad that you like the story!

Chapter 26

George woke up the next morning with an arm over Jenny's waist. By this time the silencing charm, the sealing charm, and the protection charms had worn off. He looked down lovingly at her slumbering figure. He bent his head down and nuzzled her neck. She purred at his warmth and touch, and opened her eyes. "Morning George." She mumbled. "Morning love." He replied. He nuzzled her neck once again and she kissed him softly.

She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when, George, who was planting kisses on her neck, woke her up. "George, you know what that does to me." she said. "I know. That's why I'm doing it." He said with a grin on his face. She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face at him. She moaned as his tongue flicked over the middle of her neck. That was her weak spot. That was what made her go crazy whenever George kissed her there. She heard something that sounded like someone snickering.

"George, I think the charms have worn off." She whispered to him. "I think you're right." He said. Jenny took the sheet and wrapped it around herself, while George sat up covered by the comforter. She opened the curtain and checked if the boys were still asleep. Luckily they were. Or were they? She got up out of the bed and held the sheet around her. It sort of looked like a dress. The boys had a full-length mirror in their dorm so Jenny admired herself in the mirror.

"You know George this could be a good look for me." She said quietly. "I agree. You should wear that to the dance tonight." He answered with a grin on his face. He stepped out of his bed with his boxers on and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Then he kissed her shoulders. She smiled, and moved her arm over her neck placing her hand on George's neck. She moved her head to the side and he kissed her lips. Then she turned completely around so that she was body-to-body with George and still kissing him. His arms were still around her waist and her other arm found its way around his neck. They broke off their kiss remembering that the boys could wake up at any moment and see them as they were. Jenny found her ponytail holder and put her hair in a messy bun.

As she was doing that she saw four heads pop up from under their covers. She turned around and saw the boys asleep. She grinned to herself knowing that they were awake and had just seen everything that had gone on at that moment. She grabbed her clothes and kissed George on the lips. "I'll see you later at breakfast." She said. "Okay." He said. She heard light chuckling and giggles. "I know you guys are awake. So quit acting like you're asleep." She said. "Nice sheet." Fred said as he popped his head over his covers. "You guys are so full of it." She said as Harry, Ron, and Joel's heads popped out from under their covers. She smirked at the guys and then left the room.

"George, you dirty little man you!" Fred said in a high-pitched girly voice. "What are you thinking bringing that girl up here?" Ron asked in a motherly tone. "What will your mum say?" Harry said grinning. "I'm so disappointed in you young man." Joel said sounding almost exactly like Mrs. Weasley. "Okay, that was scary. You sounded exactly like our mum." Ron said. "Really? I've never met the woman, but I sound like her?" he said. "Interesting." he added. "Like you lot haven't brought your girls up here with you. Except for Joel." George said. "How do you know I haven't?" Joel asked. "I could've brought Pansy up here for all you know." He said. "You wouldn't." Ron said. "You're right. I haven't brought her up here. _Yet_" he said. "Well at least pretty much all of us has brought a girl up here now." George said. "Yeah, you're right." Ron said.

"Exactly how much did you guys see and/or hear?" George asked. "Let's see. I think we all heard Jen moan, and I think we all saw her wrap the sheet around herself, and might I say she's not that bad looking." Fred said with a smirk on his face. "He's right you know!" Harry said. "Yeah, I agree." Joel said. "It's not my fault that she wasn't fully covered when she stepped out of George's bed." Fred replied. "Why'd you look then?" George asked. "I was curious to see if she looked as good as Mione, and I'll tell you I think she looks better than Mione." Fred said. " You'd better not tell Mione or Jen that or they both might try to kill you." Harry said with a laugh. "Ginny might kill you as well for looking." Fred shot back.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "Well, by the looks of her, I'd say that she and George have made up." Ginny said smirking. "And I'd say that you were right." Jenny replied. "You know what was funny though?" she asked. "What?" Lavender asked. "I think the boys were spying on us when we woke up." She said. "Even Fred?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, they all were, and I think Fred saw me naked." Jenny said. She felt a shiver run up her spine when she had said that. Hermione's face turned a crimson color. "We'll get them at breakfast." Ginny said. "That might be a good idea." Lavender said. "Okay, well I'm not going to take any part of this." Jenny said as she was searching through her trunk for something to wear. "Oh, but you have too!" Ginny said. "Oh, very well." Jenny said with a grin on her face.

The girls made a plan while Jenny took a shower, and told her after she had returned from the bathroom. Then Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender went to take showers one by one, and all four girls went down into the Common Room. They sat in there deciding who would do what in their POA (Plan Of Action), when the boys came noisily down the stairs. "So, Jenny. How did you sleep?" Ginny asked her loudly so the boys could hear. When they heard that they all stopped where they were and flattened themselves against the wall so the girls couldn't see them. "Oh, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." Jenny replied just as loud.

"Why not? I thought you came in the dorm, after we fell asleep." Hermione said. "No, I wasn't in the dorm until this morning when you guys woke up." Jenny said. "Where were you/" Hermione asked. "Um... I was...er..." Jenny stuttered. "Were you with George?" Lavender asked. "Maybe." Jenny said. "Were you up in the dorm with George? it's a yes or no question." Ginny said. "What if i was?" Jenny said. "you didn't _do_ anything. Did you?" Hermione asked. "mybe we did. Maybe we didn't." Jenny replied. "Aww.. come on! Jen tell us!" Lavender said. "Fine! I slept with him okay?" Jenny admitted tryng not to laugh.

"Did the boys see you wake up?" Lavender asked. "Well..." Jenny began. "Harry better not have looked, or he won't get anything, not even a kiss for a month." Ginny said trying not to laugh. "Yeah the same goes for Fred." Hermione said. "And Ron." Lavender added. They heard three groans and two laughs coming from the stairs to the boy's dorms. "They better not be hiding from us, and George better not be with them or he won't get anything not even a kiss for a month either." Jenny said. All five of the boys looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. "You know I'm sure if we told Pansy about this... she'd probably threaten Joel with something even worse than what we'd do to the boys." Hermione said.

Just then George, Fred, Harry, Ron, and Joel ran out from the stairwell and got on their knees in front of the girls. "WE ARE NOT WORTHY!!" they chorused bowing to the girls "We looked at Jenny and heard everything!" they said still bowing. The girls looked at each other and burst out in laughter. The boys stopped bowing and looked up at the girls with confused looks on their faces "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you fell for that!" Ginny said laughing and gasping for air. The boys stood up and looked at the girls. The girls calmed themselves down. Then they looked back at the boys and double up I laughter.

"So, you think that this is funny do you?" Harry asked. "Oh yes." Ginny said. "Very funny." Lavender said. "Hilarious." Jenny gasped. "Comical." Hermione laughed. "Well let's see how funny you think this is." Fred said. The girls stopped laughing and looked at the boys. The girls began walking backwards and the boys walked forwards. "You wouldn't dare." Ginny whispered. "Oh, but why wouldn't we dear sister?" George asked. "Cuz you love us?" Jenny answered. "We may love you, but you ladies need punishing." Ron smirked. "Please don't hurt us." Lavender whimpered. "Oh we won't hurt you." Joel said. The girls sighed with relief. "No, we won't hurt you." Harry grinned. "We'll... FIND YOUR WEAK SPOTS! MUAHAHAHA!" Fred cackled. The girls' eyes widened, and they took off running around the common room.

"Get 'em!" George shouted. Each boy ran after his girlfriend except Joel. He just sat on the couch with an amused look on his face watching his friends run after each other. "No, Fred, no!" Hermione shouted as Fred pinned her down on the floor, and began running his tongue over her ear. Hermione struggled a bit, and then gave a sigh of pleasure. "Ron don't you dare!" Lavender said. Ron pinned her down and ran his fingertips lightly down her back under her shirt, and kissed her at the same time. She gave a sigh of pleasure also. "George, come on." Jenny said as George dropped her on the couch and got on top of her.

"George, no, please not now!" she said as he lowered his lips to her neck. He sprinkled kisses on her neck until he got to the middle and flicked his tongue over it. Jenny's eyes closed, and she had a look of pleasure on her face. "Harry!" Ginny shouted as he pinned her on the other couch. He put his lips on hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Then he tickled the roof of her mouth with it. She gave a moan, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

By this time everyone was in lip lock mode except for Joel, because his girlfriend was a Slytherin. He didn't feel like watching his friends make out so he left the common room. "Hey, where'd Joel go?" Ron asked about 20 minutes later. "He probably got sick of watching us and left the common room." Lavender answered. "Yeah, you're probably right." Fred said. "Come on. Let's go have some breakfast." Harry said. Then they all left the common room. The boys had their arms around their girlfriends as they entered the Great Hall. George and Fred were granted permission to sit at the Gryffindor table for the rest of the year, except for special holidays like Halloween, and Christmas, and any other important holidays.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said standing up. "Prefects and heads, I expect you all to be in here by 3pm this afternoon to decorate the great hall for the dance tonight. We will be having a D.J. and I would like the heads to take the first dance with their dates to start off the dance." If neither one of you have dates, which I'm sure both of you do, you may ask one of your friends if you could borrow their date just for that dance." He began. "We will eat dinner at 5:00 pm followed by the dance at 6pm. Thank you. That is all." He finished. Then he sat down and everyone began eating his or her breakfast.

Professor Dumbledore let the girls go into Hogsmede at 2pm to pick out gowns and shoes if they didn't have them yet. Jenny, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender went into Hogsmede to get some shoes. Ginny got a pair of black-heeled sandals to match her emerald green gown, Hermione got a pair of light blue heeled sandals to go with her navy blue gown, Jenny got a pair of lavender heeled sandals to match her purple gown, and Lavender got a pair of red ones to go with her red gown. They also got some new makeup and then went back to the castle. When they got back to the castle, Hermione had to go into the Great Hall to decorate for the dance. She hung up her dress and put her stuff on her bed then left for the Great Hall.

"Hey Hermione." Draco said as she walked into the Great Hall. "Hi Malfoy." She replied. "Please don't call me Malfoy." He said solemnly. "Okay, Draco." She replied. "Thank you." He said with a smile on his face. "Well now that you are all here, please discuss the decorating that you would like to do and then get started." Dumbledore announced. Everyone showed that they understood him and then he left the hall. After a few minutes of discussing and debating, the prefects, Draco, and Hermione started to work on the Great Hall. "Wow, this looks great." Hermione said admiring their work. "We really did a good job everyone." Draco complemented. "Okay, well, everyone is excused to go back to his or her houses and prepare for the dance. See you all in a while." Hermione announced.

"Nice job Hermione." Draco complemented as they both walked out of the hall. "Not to bad yourself Draco." Hermione complimented back. "Thanks." He said. "You're welcome." She answered. "I'll see you and everyone else at the dance." He said. "Yeah, okay." She said. "Okay. Cya." He said. "Bye." She answered. Then Draco walked towards the dungeons, and Hermione walked to the portrait. When she got into the common room Jenny, Lavender, and Ginny were doing each other's hair. Ginny's hair was braided half way down her head and the other half hung straight down, Jenny had her hair piled in a bun with ringlets hanging around her face, and Lavender had her long bangs pulled back and the rest of her hair was curled hanging down her back. "Hey Hermione do you want help with your make-up and hair?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, sure." Hermione replied. She smiled as she took her gown out of the closet.

A/N: i really have no idea why i did that weak spots thing. i guess i was just bored. lol. plz review!!


	29. You've got to read this it's very import...

Dear readers,

I'm very sorry to say that I lost my story. I had it on a floppy disk and the disk won't work and then I accidentally spilt water on my key board (I'm using my mom's laptop to write this). I'm so pissed off cuz I lost everything and I can't get it back! ;-; So I'll be writing another story. It won't be the sequal to moonlight sonata, but as soon as I can remember what I wrote and post the chapters, you'll just have to live with this other story.

I don't have a title for it yet, but I have written 7 chapters so far. I will be using Jenny, but her last name will be different, and she won't know anyone and she won't be related to anyone at Hogwarts currently this time, but she is related to someone that was in the Order, I'm not telling you who it is, but you'll have to read. I'll try posting them within the next week of so, but I started school about two weeks ago and I've been loaded with homework. So I'll try as hard as I can.

Once again, I'm very sorry that you guys didn't get to read the rest of the story, but I hope you will like my next story. It will be a Jenny/George and Hermione/Fred story. So I hope you like it when I post it. I got to go now. Thanks for supporting and reading Moonlight Sonata.

Love,

Jessy


	30. Chapter 27

A/N: Okay well, the story has been getting a lot of reviews and I'm very thankful for that. The next chapter and a half, are probably going to be set at the dance. Now without further ado, I present the 27th chapter of Moonlight Sonata! Enjoy!

Summary: It's Saturday, the day of the dance, and everyone is excited. Draco, Hermione, and the prefects have to go to the Great Hall at 3:00 p.m. to decorate it for the dance. The evening goes perfectly until Jenny and Hermione both see something that no one else can see. Find out what's going on. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I do not own any of the songs that I might post in this chapter either.

Chapter 27

Just as the girls finished helping Hermione get ready, there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Lavender said. She got off of the bed she was sitting on and twisting little strands of Hermione's hair up on her head and opened the door to reveal Katie standing in the doorway. "Katie... Uh... hi." Lavender said. "Cam I come in?" Katie asked. "Uh... yeah sure. I guess." Lavender replied. Katie stepped into the dorm and looked at Jenny. "Hey Jenny, I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I know that George really loves you. He loves you more then anything. You know how I know that?" she said. "How?" Jenny asked.

"Because you're all he ever talks about when we're up at the staff table. He always says how funny you are, and how you light up a room when you enter it." Katie explained. "He has never said anything like that about me. So I know that I'm never going to get him back. You'll always have him. I'm always going to be a girl that he dated. I'm not the one for him. You are. You win. So everything that's happened between you and I over him... can we forget it and be friends?" Katie said. Jenny looked at Katie, and could tell that she really did want to be friends. She could see that Katie had changed. "Sure. We can be friends." Jenny replied. Katie smiled and Jenny smiled back then they both hugged each other.

"Oh, by the way. George told me to give this to you." She said. She took out a small box out of her robes and handed it to Jenny. Jenny looked at the box in her hand and then back up at Katie. "Go ahead open it." Katie said. Jenny looked back down at the box, and flipped open the lid. Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace she ever saw. It was gold with a little heart pendant, and had GWJB 2g3th3r 43v3r. The girls huddled around Jenny and stared at the necklace. The only ones who weren't surprised were Katie and Ginny. They both had grins on their faces.

"What are you two grinning about?" Hermione asked them. "We're just glad she likes it cuz we helped George pick it out." Ginny explained. "Aww. Thanks Gin. Thanks Katie." Jenny said. Then she hugged Ginny and Katie. I'll be right back. I'm going to check if the boys are downstairs in the Common Room." Katie announced. She left the room to check and the girls put the final touches on themselves. Then Katie came back upstairs. "The guys are downstairs and looking very nervous." Katie said with a grin on her face. She looked over the girls and made little touch-ups to each girl. "Come on. Follow me" She said. Katie opened the door and the girls followed her out of the doom. "Wait here." She said as they got to the stairs. Then she went downstairs.

"Gentlemen, may I present four of the most lovely ladies in Gryffindor Tower." Katie announced. The girls heard this and began blushing. "Starting from 6th to 7th year... Miss Ginny Weasley!" Katie said. Ginny walked down the stairs, and then she saw her brothers and Harry, and Joel. She saw her three brothers' eyes widen, Joel's eyes widen and Harry's mouth drop. Then she let out a giggle. "Are you sure that this is_ our baby sister_?" asked Fred. "Gin, you look... you look... um... I mean WOW!" Harry stuttered. "Jeez Harry you've got it made I think I might have to steal her from you." Joel joked. "Don't even think about it." Harry said flashing a death glare at Joel. Ginny laughed and Harry kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Next up..." Katie began, "Miss Lavender Brown!" she announced. Lavender was blushing as she walked down the stairs. When Ron saw her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, and he couldn't get a word out of his mouth. "I... um... you..." he stuttered. He could say anything so she kissed him. "Now... may I present to you Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Jenny Brooks." Katie said. The girls walked down the stairs together and blushed when they saw the boys' reactions. Harry's eyes widened, as did Ron's, Joel looked like he was ready to sweep Jenny off of her feet and run away with her, and Fred and George's eyes widened, and their mouths dropped at the sight of both girls.

"Hi Fred." Hermione said as she and Jenny walked towards the boys. "Hi George." Jenny said. "Mione you look... wow! You look gorgeous!" Fred breathed. "Thank you Fred." Said Hermione. She blushed and then brushed her lips over his. "Jen, you look... really, really beautiful." George breathed. "Thank you George, and may I say that you look very handsome yourself." She said. "Yes, thank you." He said. He dipped his head down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. "Hey, love birds, we've got to go." Katie said. George and Jenny broke off and then left the Common Room with everyone else.

"So Katie, who are you going to go with?" Lavender asked as they left the portrait hole. "Oliver." She replied. "Oliver's coming?!" Hermione asked/exclaimed. Fred looked at her and cocked an eyebrow up, which Hermione didn't notice. "Yeah. I owled him and asked him if he'd like to come with me and he said 'yes'. He said he'd be late and would probably get here around 6pm after dinner." Katie explained. "Well it'll be good to see him again." Harry said. "Yeah." George said. "Didn't you say that he was really..." Jenny began. She was interrupted by Hermione placing a hand over her mouth, and received a deathly glare from her.

"Really what?" Fred and George asked looking at their girlfriends skeptically. "Um... really cool?" Jenny said as Hermione removed her hand from Jenny's mouth. "Yes, Jenny he's that really cool guy that I told you about." Hermione answered. Her face turned red because she had always had a small crush on Oliver, but soon got over him as Fred came into her life. She still had to admit that he was really hot.

Then they approached the doors to the Great Hall and saw Draco and Pansy waiting for them. "Hey Joel." Pansy said as she kissed his cheek. "You look wonderful." Joel said. "Why thank you." Pansy said as she smiled. Draco looked at the girls and thought that they all looked very pretty. "Maladies, may I say that you all look very ravishing tonight." He said with a gentlemanly smile on his face and a low bow. "Thank you Sir Drake." Jenny said with a small bow of her head. "You may now rise." Hermione said. He looked up at Jenny and felt like the life had been sucked out of him. 'She looks so beautiful.' He thought to himself. 'Down Drake, she has a boyfriend, George, remember.' His conscience told him.

"Hey um... George I was wondering..." Draco began. "Yes..." George said. "Um... you remember what Dumbledore said at breakfast this morning? About the heads opening the dance with their dates?" Draco asked. "Let me guess. You were wondering if I'd let Jenny open the dance with you because you don't have a date?" George said. "Um... yes. If its not too much trouble." Draco said. 'He's going to say no. I just know it.' He thought to himself. "Sure Draco." George said with a smile on his face. 'I knew it. He said... wait he said yes!' Draco thought silently. "Great. Thanks George." Draco said smiling. "Sure. Any friend of Jen's is a friend of mine. Well the ones that I know anyways." George said. "Cool." Draco said. George stuck out a hand and Draco took it in his and they did one of those funky little handshakes.

Then they all walked into the Great Hall, and saw found a table big enough for all of them. Katie saved a chair for Oliver next to her , and Draco was about to go sit at an empty table by himself when he heard Harry say something. "Hey Draco. Come and join us." He said. "Yeah, come on. You don't really want to sit alone do you?" Ron said. They all offered Draco a smile, and he shook his head 'no'. Then walked over to them. He finally felt like he had real friends. He was finally a friend of the people he was forced to hate. His dad was in jail and couldn't do anything to him. Draco felt like he belonged now.

A/N: I don't know why I added that mid-evil talking. I guess I just got bored. Lol! I had tears falling down my cheeks after I finished this last paragraph. Draco finally feels like he has a place in the world. He feels like he finally belongs!. I luv it! Please review!! Press the shiny button!


	31. Chapter 28

A/N: So what'd you all think of that last chapter. Sweet wasn't it? Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!

Summary: It's Saturday, the day of the dance, and everyone is excited. Draco, Hermione, and the prefects have to go to the Great Hall at 3:00 p.m. to decorate it for the dance. The evening goes perfectly until Jenny and Hermione both see something that no one else can see. Find out what's going on. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I do not own any of the songs that I might post in this chapter either.

Chapter 28 

"Welcome, everyone to the start of term dance. Now I realize that it has been almost two or three weeks since we began term, but that doesn't matter now does it? I invite you all to have as much fun as you can tonight." Dumbledore announced, when everyone had gotten into the Great Hall. "Now we will start off with dinner right now, and then after the plates have been cleared away, I ask that the heads and their dancing partners exit the doors of the Great Hall, and prepare to open the dance." Dumbledore said. "Also we would like to welcome Mr. Oliver Wood back, but seeing as he hasn't arrived yet we shall acknowledge his unpresent presence. Now without further ado... Let us eat." He said. He gave a snap of his fingers and the plates were filled with food.

An hour later as the food was disappearing from the plates, Fred & Hermione and Draco & Jenny stood up from the table and went out the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione took Fred's arm and Jenny took Draco's arm as they prepared to re-enter the Great Hall. Then a little tape recorder showed up in front of them. "Heads, please state your names and your dance partners name." came a voice from the recorder. "Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley." Hermione said. "Draco Malfoy and Jennifer Brooks." Draco said. "Thank you. Your names will now be submitted to the disc jockey." The recorder said. Then it disappeared. A few moments later the doors of the Great Hall opened.

"Starting the dance off will be the Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger and her dancing partner, Mr. Fred Weasley. and the Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy and his dancing partner, Miss Jennifer Brooks." The d.j. announced. Hermione and Fred entered first followed by Draco and Jenny. "Please step into the center of the dance floor." The d.j. announced. They stepped into the middle and then the music began. The song was "Dreaming of You" by: Selena.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping 

_I stay up late and think of you_

_And I wish on a star _

_that somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck as the first verse was sung and they danced close to the slow song. Draco looked at Jenny for a moment before putting his arms around her waist, and then Jenny placed her arms on his shoulders and they began dancing.

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 

'_til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Hermione laid her head on Fred's shoulder, and Jenny looked around at everyone watching them dance. When she looked back at Draco, he was staring into her eyes.

_Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder_

_If you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes would you see what's_

_Inside_

_Would you even care._

She held his gaze for a moment and then blushed. She looked away and saw George. He caught her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and then concentrated on not tripping in her heels.

_I just wanna hold you close but so far All I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you._

Draco pulled her slightly closer to him making sure that he didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

'_til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

"You look beautiful tonight." Draco whispered in her ear. "Thank you." She whispered back. She looked past him and at Hermione and Fred who were staring deep into each other's eyes. Then she saw them kiss.

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_I can't stop dreaming _

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

Jenny was beginning to get uncomfortable when Draco began to sing that in her ear. She gave him a look and he stopped, understanding that she was uncomfortable.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up late and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that_

_You came up to me and said_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

'_til tomorrow and for all of my life_

_and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

When the song ended she and Draco let go of each other, as did Fred and Hermione, and all four of them walked back to the table. "Let the dance begin!" Dumbledore announced. Jenny felt a little awkward after that dance with Draco. She sat down next to George and he put an arm around her. "You looked great out there." He whispered into her ear. "thanks." She replied. "Hey Jen." Draco said from across the table. "Yeah what's up?" she asked. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable out there." He apologized. "It's okay." She said. "Okay. I just wanted to apologize." He said. "Okay." she replied. She leaned back in to her chair and put her head on George's shoulder.

_Jenny POV_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I laid my head on George's shoulder. When I did that I saw a flash of light in my head and saw someone in a hooded cape and then I saw George across from him. They were dueling. I also saw Hermione, Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Draco, some of the teachers and other people that she didn't know. They were also dueling against people in black hooded capes. I saw Harry shoot a spell at a very thin, snakelike, figure. The figure fell down and disappeared into the ground. Everyone was happy, and ran over to Harry.

The only person whom I didn't see with Harry was George. I looked around and saw that he was still battling someone. I saw a flash of purple light stream out of the hooded figure's wand and thought I saw George get hit and fall to the ground. "George." I gasped. I ran over to where he lay and tried to touch him but my hand went right through him. I was surprised, and then I saw the figure point his wand at George's chest. I tried to curse him but my wand wouldn't seem to work. Then Harry jumped in front of George's body and sent a curse to the figure. The person fell to the ground, and Fred bent over the person's body and removed his hood. It was a man, a middle-aged man with long blonde hair who looked like Draco. For a moment I thought it was Draco, then I looked up and saw Draco standing next to Hermione.

He looked down at the man's body in disgust and then spit on the body. Then everyone looked down at George, and Harry put an ear to his chest. "He's still alive. The spell just passed over his shoulder." He said. He touched George's bleeding shoulder and it had a purple colored scar forming under the blood. "Harry. Harry can you hear me." I tried to say. Sound came out of my mouth, but Harry ignored me "Harry can you hear me?" I asked. Again Harry paid no attention. I tried to touch Harry's shoulder, but my arm went right through him. "They can't see me or hear me!" I thought to myself. Just then George opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Where's Jenny?" George asked looking around franticlly

Just then there was a scream, my scream! George scrambled up from the ground, and ran in the direction of my scream. I followed everyone, and ran up to where George was. I saw myself bound against a wall, and my wand was laying about 5ft away from me. It was also broken. I saw the same very thin, snakelike, figure, which Harry had supposedly destroyed, pointing a wand at my chest. I saw myself look over at everybody and scream "Help!" The figure looked towards everyone else and George began to run forward. "Take one more step and she gets it!" the figure's voice was cold and deep. George pulled out his wand and pointed it at the figure. "Go on. Curse me! She's going to die either way!" the figure said. Just as George shot a spell at the figure, it shot a spell at me. I heard myself scream, and then saw another flash. Then I was back at the dance with my head on George's shoulder.

"You okay?" George asked me. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. Just as I said that Hermione ran from the dance floor where she was with Fred and ran over to me. "Did you see it?" she asked me. "Yeah I did." I said. The boys just looked at us with confused looks. "It's going to happen soon. I know it will." Hermione said. "What's going to happen to me?" I asked. "I don't know. I didn't see the rest of it." She replied. "Me neither." I said. "What are you talking about? What's going to happen to Jen?" Fred and George asked. Hermione and I looked up at the boys. "We can't tell you right now." I answered. "We should go and tell Dumbledore." Hermione suggested. "Yeah. Come on." I said.

_Dumbledore POV_

The girls are coming. I'm guessing that they saw it too." I said to myself as I saw Jennifer and Hermione walk up to me. "Professor we need to speak to you." Hermione addressed me. "Yes, It's urgent." Jennifer added. "Follow me. We'll talk in my office." I told them. I stood up and they followed me to my office.

_Nobody's POV_

"Now girls, please tell me exactly what you saw." Dumbledore said when they entered his office. The girls sat down and waited for Dumbledore to sit down before they began to speak. Then they both explained what they saw. "Well, girls I must admit that I saw this also." He said after they finished explaining. "What does it mean? Am I going to die?" Jenny asked. "No, Miss Brooks you will not die, but someone will attempt to kill you." He replied. "Who?" she asked. "He-Who-must-not-be-named." He said. "Voldemort is out to kill me?!" she exclaimed.

Hermione let out a gasp. "Oh Mione get over it." Jenny said. "Yes, Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "Why is he after me?" she asked. "Yeah, why is he after her?" Hermione asked. "I must share something that I have known about you two for a while now. You both possess the power of seeing the future." He said. "Not that Divination crap." Hermione and Jenny said together. "Yes I'm afraid so." He said. "How did we come to gain it?" Jenny asked.

"Well, both of you are actually pure blooded witches. You two like Mr. Potter, have also survived Voldemort's attacks. You see girls you two are actually sisters. Your patents knew that Voldemort would be coming after them so they took you to their friend's houses. The Brooks, who are Jenny's foster parents, and the Granger's who are Hermione's foster parents. Your foster mothers were sisters, so they made you believe that you were cousins. Your biological parents however were attacked by Voldemort and your mother died shortly after they returned from handing you over to your aunts." He explained. "What about our father?" Hermione asked. "Your father is still alive. In fact Miss Granger, you have met him on several occasions." Dumbledore said. "Who is our father?" Jenny asked. "You both will find out soon enough." Dumbledore replied.

"So all this time, Jenny and I have been sisters and we didn't even know it?" Hermione asked. "Well you both have shown signs of knowing that you were sisters, but you just didn't know it." Dumbledore said. "We're sisters!" Jenny said. "I can't believe it!" Hermione squealed. They both hugged each other in a tight embrace until Dumbledore interrupted them. "Sorry to break up this new found sisterhood, but you cannot tell anyone what you've seen. Nobody. You may tell them that you are sisters, but you may not tell them what you've seen. I will tell your friends when the time is right. Do you ladies understand?" he said. "Yes, sir." The two girls replied. "Good. You may go now. Please try and to forget what you saw tonight and have fun." Dumbledore said. "Yes, sir." They said. "Good. Now run along." He said. The girls stood up and walked back to the Great Hall.

They walked arm-in-arm with smiles on their faces and completely forgot what they both have seen. They walked back to the dance and saw Katie talking to Oliver. "Oliver!" Hermione said as they approached the table. "Hey 'Mione! Long time no see. How've you been?" Oliver said hugging Hermione. "I've been great." She replied. 'Wow Mione's right. He is hot. But not as hot as George though.' Jenny thought to herself. "And who's this, your sister?" he asked looking at Jenny. He looked her up and down and Jenny blushed. "This is Hermione's cousin. Jenny." Katie said. "Actually she is my sister." Hermione said. "No, she's not." Katie said. "Yes, I am. Dumbledore just told us." Jenny said. "Delightful to meet you Jenny." Oliver said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He gave Jenny a sexy smile and bent down to kiss her hand. Jenny's cheeks turned bright red.

George witnessed all of this from the refreshment table where he, Fred, Harry, Ron, Joel, and Draco were talking. 'I'd better go over there, before Oliver tries to make a move.' George thought to himself. "How much do you guys wanna bet that Oliver is hitting on Jenny?" Fred asked as George walked over to the table where the Hermione, Jenny, Katie, and Oliver were. "So Jenny do you have a boyfriend?" Oliver asked. As he spoke George walked past him and over to Jenny. "Hey Jen you're back." He said. Then he took Jenny in his arms, bent down, and kissed her. Her arms slipped around his neck as he touched the small of her back and pulled her closer to him and deeper into the kiss.

"Wow George, I didn't know you missed me that much. I was only gone about 15 minutes." Jenny said with a hint of laughter when they broke off. "Yes, but it seemed like forever to me." George replied. He looked past Jenny and saw Oliver with a smug look on his face. Then George bent down and kissed Jenny once more. "Yup, he was hitting on her." Draco said from the refreshment table. "How do you know?" Ron asked. "Look at Oliver's face." Harry said. Back at the other table, Oliver sent George a glare that said, "You always got the girls when we were I school and you still do." George sent him back a look that said, "I know." Jenny sighed as George broke off the kiss.

"Well George I see that you've got yourself a girl." Oliver said. "Yeah, isn't she great?" George teased putting his arm around Jenny's waist "Oh, yeah. She's nice." Oliver said. "Look Oliver, just because you had that little accident in Potions involving your, uh... yeah, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me and be jealous. It's not my fault that it affected your ego." George sneered. Hermione, Jenny, and Katie stifled back laughs at that point. "Hey! I told you to never bring up that subject." Oliver said with color rising in his cheeks. "It's also not my fault that you can't get farther than 2nd base with a girl because of that. Unlike you I went all the way." George said. Jenny blushed when he said that and still held back her laughter that was building up inside of her.

"George, leave him alone." Jenny said in a fit of giggles. "Are you sticking up for him?" George asked her with a grin on his face. "No, I'm just saying that you can do this later." Jenny replied. "Why? Why can't I finish it now?" he smirked. "Cuz I said so. Now come on. Let's go dance." She said with a small laugh. "Alright." George said. "Bye Oliver." Jenny smirked. She took George by the tie on his shirt and led him onto the dance floor. They danced close until "The Way" by: Clay Aiken came on.

"You wanna sit this one out or not?" George asked her. "Do you wanna sit this one out?" Jenny asked him as the lights in the great hall dimmed. "Not really." He replied. "Well, I don't either." Jenny said.

_There's something bout the way you look tonight._

_There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

_There's something bout the way your lips invite_

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around_

_And I want you to me mine._

_And if you need a reason why..._

George looked deep into Jenny's eyes as they danced. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers, and kissed the top of her head.

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me_

_The way that I want you tonight_

_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way_

_Oh, you feel it in the way._

Jenny sighed and she nuzzled George's neck. He looked down at her and gazed into her eyes.

_There's something bout how you steal my mind_

_There's something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep_

_Oh no, maybe it's the look in your eyes_

_Oh maybe it the way that makes me feel to see you smile_

_And the reasons, they may change, but what I'm feeling stays the same._

Jenny locked their gazes as he dipped his head down. Her eyes closed as his lips touched hers.

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me_

_The way that I want you tonight_

_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way_

_Oh, you feel it in the way._

He pulled her closer to him and she ran her fingers through his hair. She moved her lips with his as he played with hers.

_I can't put my finger on just what it is that makes me love you. _

_You baby_

_So don't ask me to describe._

_I get all jumped up inside just thinking bout the way_

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands down her sides and across her back.

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me_

_The way that I want you tonight_

_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way_

_Oh, you feel it in the way._

"George, I love you." Jenny whispered when they broke off. "I love you too Jen. Promise me that you'll never leave me." He whispered back. "I'll never leave you. Never ever." She whispered back. George buried his face in her hair and she buried her face in his neck. She nuzzled his neck and then kissed it once. Then she lay her head back down on his shoulder.

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me_

_The way that I want you tonight_

_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way_

_Oh, you feel it in the way._

_There's something bout the way you look tonight_

_There's nothing more to say than I feel it in the way._

They stayed that way until the song ended. Then they looked into each other's eyes, and George slipped his arm around Jenny waist. They walked back to the table and sat down. They held onto each other and no one bothered them. Everyone just let them sit there. George and Jenny whispered little conversations to each other for a while, and held each other close.


	32. Chapter 29

A/N: Aww. Wasn't that last chapter sweet? I liked writing that one. So how's the story so far?? There will be one or two more chapters that will happen the day after the dance, and then I'll skip a few months to Christmas, and then from there to the rest of the year. I'll probably write about 5 more chapters and then I might go onto a sequel depending on some of the reviews that I get.

Summary: Begins after the dance ends and goes on into the night and then it's Saturday the next day after the dance. Hermione and Jenny found out that they are sisters. When will they decide to tell everyone that they are actually sisters? Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I do not own any of the songs that I might post in this chapter either.

Chapter 29 

After the dance ended everyone decided to go up to the Common Room. Draco and Pansy went along also.

They went to their common room to change into regular clothes and then Joel met them at the Great Hall, and walked them to the Griffyndor Common Room. When Joel came back with Pansy and Draco the boys went to go and get some Butterbeer from the kitchens, while the girls stayed in the Common Room and told about how much fun they had had. When the boys got back with about five cases of Butterbeer Jenny suggested that they play a game.

"How do you guys want to play 'I Have Never'?" she asked. "What's that?" Draco asked. "It's a muggle game." Harry said. "How do you play it?" Pansy asked. "Well someone says that they've never done anything, and if someone has done that they put a finger up. Usually the first person to get 10 fingers up ends the game, but there are many different ways to play the game." Hermione explained. She grinned at Jenny who grinned back. "Yeah. There's a certain way that they like to play." Ginny said motioning to the boys. They all smirked and Draco and Pansy were wondering how the boys liked to play.

"Well, lets play the version that the boys like to play." Pansy suggested. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Lavender asked. "Yeah, let's do it." Draco said. "Suit yourselves. In this version you have to take off one item of clothing if you did the 'I have never' and then whoever says 'spill' you have to tell when you did the 'I have never', and if you didn't do it, then you just leave your clothes on. First person to get all their clothes off ends the game." Jenny explained.

"All their clothes?" Draco asked. "Well, unless you want to take off your boxers your free to do so, otherwise the guys can stop at your boxers." Ginny said. "What about you girls?" George asked. "We stop at our knickers and bras." Jenny said. "Damn." George said. "Shut up." Jenny said playfully smacking George on the back of his head. "Okay, now everyone take off their shoes and socks cuz those don't count." Fred said. Everyone took of their shoes and socks and placed them by a wall.

"Okay, now who wants to start?" George asked. "I will." Joel said. "I've never kissed a teacher." He said. When he said that, Lavender and Ginny took off their shirts, and Hermione and Jenny were about to take off their shirts. "Mione and Jenny don't count cuz they knew Fred and George before school started." Joel said. Hermione and Jenny moved their hands away from their shirts. "Gin and Lavender you kissed a teacher?" Hermione asked. Ginny and Lavender nodded their heads guiltily.

"Spill." Harry said. "We both had to snog Snape." Ginny said. "EWWW!" everyone said. "That's disgusting!" Ron said. "He is so not my favorite teacher anymore!" Draco said. "Why did you have to snog him?" Ron asked. "Because he said that if we didn't fill is 'desires'," Lavender said making the quote signs, "He'd write to our mums and tell them that we did something very bad, and you know how our mums are." Ginny finished for Lavender. "We only did it because we were afraid of our mums." Lavender said. "That will be a disgusting image to last a life time." Pansy said. "Oh, gods I know." Hermione said. "I have never fallen in love with someone from a different house." Lavender said.

Draco regretfully took off his shirt showing his body, which was built-up from all the years of Quidditch. All of the girls just stared at him. "Spill, since none of the girls are saying anything." Fred said. "I uh... really don't feel comfortable about spilling this." Draco said. He knew that Jenny knew whom he had fallen in love with, and he knew that she was watching him. He put his head down and his face turned blush. "Draco, come on. You have to tell. It's the rules." Pansy said. "I can't." he said. "Well, here, tell me then." Hermione said. "You promise not to laugh or tell?" Draco asked her. "Promise." She said. Draco leaned over and told her in her ear who he fell in love with.

"No way?" she asked after he finished telling her. He nodded his head. "Oh, my gosh." She said. She wasn't trying to make fun of him she just couldn't believe it. "Who is it?" Ginny asked. "Someone in this very room." Hermione said. "Who?" asked Lavender. "I'm not telling." Hermione replied. "Well, then on with the game." George said. "I have never made myself throw up on purpose before." Draco said. Jenny looked around and saw that no one was taking anything off. Just as Draco was going to say something else, Jenny slipped off her shirt, and threw it in the pile of clothes.

"Jenny, you've never." Hermione began. "Yes, I have. I have quite a few time actually." Jenny said cutting Hermione off. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know. I've been doing it since sophomore year." Jenny said dropping her head down avoiding everyone's looks of shock. "Have you been doing it after you eat or just because?" Lavender asked. "Mostly just because. Usually when I get stressed out or mad." Jenny explained. "So that's what we've been hearing for the past week." Ginny said. "Yeah. I didn't mean to worry you." Jenny said. "Well don't do it again, or you'll end up in the hospital wing. Or worse, St. Mungo's." Hermione said. "Okay, I'm really sorry." Jenny replied. "Okay, now it's your turn. Just go." Hermione said. The game lasted throughout the night. Some of the stories were funny while others were serious.

Jenny woke up finding herself stripped down to her bra and underwear, on the floor of the Common Room, and in the arms of someone. She looked behind her and saw George. She smiled to herself when she saw that all he had on were his boxers. She looked around them and saw Hermione and Fred on the couch. Hermione was in the same state as Jenny herself. Fred was wearing only his boxers like George. Then she saw Harry and Ginny on the other couch. Ginny still had her pants on and Harry still had his pants on. Lavender and Ron were nowhere to be found. 'Probably up in Ron's dorm.' Jenny thought to herself. Then she saw Pansy and Joel on the floor next to the fireplace. Joel had on only his boxers and Pansy was stripped down to her bra and underwear also. (Well you know her. She has a reputation for _doing_ stuff.) Then she saw Draco curled up in a chair wearing only his boxers.

"George, wake up." Jenny whispered. "Mmm. What?" George groaned pulling Jenny to him. "George, we have to get everyone up before some one sees all of us like this." She whispered. "Fine." He said. He sat up off of the floor and walked over to Ginny and Harry and began waking them up. "Mione, Fred, come on get up." Jenny said shaking them both lightly. "Why?" Hermione groaned. "Because we can't risk anyone seeing us all like this. Especially Draco and Pansy! Anyone who was to see us all like this would probably think we all had like a sex-fest or something!" Jenny said. Hermione and Fred sat up and Hermione looked around. "Yeah, you're right." Fred said looking around the Common Room. George began to wake Joel and Pansy, and Jenny walked over to a sleeping Draco.

"Draco, get up." Jenny said shaking him lightly. "No mummy, I don't want to go back to school. Granger and her friends might curse me." Draco said in his sleep. Everyone heard this and began giggling quietly. "Draco, dear, what about that nice girl Jenny? Don't you want to see her again?" Jenny asked acting like Narcissa Malfoy. "Jenny? I like her. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. I think I'm in love with her." Draco said. Everyone burst out in laughter and Draco woke up. "Draco I'm flattered." Jenny said pretending to wipe away a tear. "What's everyone laughing about?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Aww, is wittle Dwakie afraid of ickle Hermione and her friends?" George asked in a baby voice. Everyone laughed. "What?" Draco asked confused. "How cute Draco's in love with Jenny." Fred said batting his eyelashes. "What? Hermione did you tell them?" Draco asked. "Nope, you said it yourself." Hermione replied. "When?" he asked. "Just right now when you were asleep." Harry said.

"Yeah, Jen tried to wake you up and you said, 'No mummy, I don't want to go back to school. Granger and her friends might curse me.' Then Jenny said, 'Draco, dear, what about that nice girl Jenny? Don't you want to see her again?' and you said, 'Jenny? I like her. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. I think I'm in love with her.' " George said. "Is that true?" Jenny asked Draco. "Well... it was, but you have a boyfriend. So... yeah." Draco said. "Oh, I see." She said. "Well, come on get up, we can't risk anyone seeing us all like this." She said. Draco looked down and blushed. Then everyone looked around the Common Room for his or her clothes.

When everyone had found their clothes and put them on, Draco and Pansy said that they'd meet everyone at breakfast later on. Then everyone went to their dorms, took showers, got dressed, and then went down to the great hall for breakfast.


	33. Chapter 30

A/N: Okay we're going to skip a few months and go to the day before Christmas vacation, and then on from there. Hope you guys like the rest of the story! Now remember I've skipped ahead to December! It's not August anymore!

Summary: It's the day before Christmas Break began. Hermione and Jenny still haven't told anyone that they are sisters yet. George has invited Jenny over for Christmas, Fred has invited Hermione, Ginny invited Harry, Ron invited Lavender, and Joel went back to his own home for the holiday. Jenny wrote to her parents and asked if she could join some friends for Christmas because Hermione will be going also. Her parents write back and give her an answer. Please R & R (Yeah I know this summary suckz! Live with it! Lol!)

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I do not own any of the songs that I might post in this chapter either.

Chapter 30 

It is about 8pm on Saturday evening, December 20th, two days before Christmas Break is to begin. Jenny wrote a letter to her parents to ask if she could go and spend Christmas with her friends and Hermione.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_Why didn't you tell me that you weren't my real parents and that Hermione and I are sisters? If you're wondering how I found out, professor Dumbledore told us. You see it all started at our Start of Term Dance that we had earlier in the year. Hermione and I seemed to share a vision. We went to tell Dumbledore about it and he told us about the vision and he also told us about our real parents. He said that our father is still alive, but our mother died and that you and dad are actually our aunt and uncle. Please do not tell me about my father for Dumbledore said he would explain everything._

_The real reason I'm writing to you is because I would like to know if I could go and spend Christmas with some friends this year and also because Hermione will be going also. May I please go?_

_Luvz N' Hugz,_

_Jenny_

Jenny sealed her letter up in an envelope and sent it off with Angel. Then she left the owlery and went back to the Common Room. "I am so tired." She said as she collapsed on top of George on one of the couches in the common room. "Why?" he asked. "I just am." She said. "Did you write to your mum and dad?" he asked. "Yeah, the letter should be here tomorrow morning." She replied. "Good." George said. He wrapped his arms around Jenny as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jenny woke up the next morning and she was still on the couch in George's arms. She snuggled closer to him and he tightened his grip around her. She kissed his cheek and he opened one eye. "Hey." She said. "Hi." He said. "Jenny, you've got a letter!" Ginny said bursting into the Common Room from the portrait hole. "Oh, thanks." She said as Ginny handed her the letter. George and Jenny both sat up, and Jenny began opening her letter.

_Dearest Jennifer,_

_We are very sorry not to have told you this. We planned on telling both you and Hermione after you graduated, but I guess that is not an option anymore. Well to answer your question, yes, you can go and spend Christmas with Hermione and your friends._ _Now if you'll give us the address we'll send your presents by owl. We love you. Have a nice time dear, and tell Hermione that we say 'hello.'_

_Luvz N' Hugz,_

_Aunt Julie and Uncle John_

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked. " 'My parents'. They said I could go." Jenny replied. "Great. Come on let's go pack. Mione and Lavender will be back soon." Ginny said. Jenny kissed George and then went up stairs. She took a quick shower and put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a black Good Charlotte t-shirt. She and Ginny began packing when Hermione and Lavender entered the dorm. "What did Aunt Julie and Uncle John say?" Hermione asked. "They said I could go." Jenny replied. "Great." Hermione said.

"Um… 'Mione, maybe we should tell them." Jenny said. "Tell us what?" Lavender asked. "Yeah, I guess we should. I mean we have known since August. It's only right." Hermione said. "Tell us what?" Ginny asked. "Hermione and I are actually sisters." Jenny said. "For real?" Lavender asked. "Yes, Dumbledore told us when we went to talk to him during the dance." Hermione said. "Awesome!" Ginny said. "Yeah, we've been around each other for years convinced that we were cousins." Jenny said. "You know the funny thing is, we've always shown signs of being sisters and we didn't even know it." Hermione said. "Wow. So are you going to tell the boys?" Lavender asked. "Yeah, we plan too." Hermione answered. "How about we just go tell them now?" Jenny suggested. "Okay, let's go." Hermione said. Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and Jenny left their dorm and went over to the boys' dorms to tell them.

"Hey." Lavender said as they reached the open door of the boys' dorms. "Hey." Ron said. "Jen and I have got something to tell you guys." Hermione announced. "Okay, we're all ears." Harry said. " Mione and I… we're sisters." Jenny said. "You're sisters?" Fred asked. "Why have you been telling us that you were cousins then?" George asked. "Because we didn't find out until the Start of Term dance when we went to talk to Dumbledore." Hermione explained. "Yes, and we weren't sure when the right time to tell you guys would come so we've been keeping it between ourselves, but we just told Ginny and Lavender so we decided that we should tell you guys also." Jenny explained.

"The people who we thought were our parents, are actually our aunts and uncles." She added. "We were told that our mother was killed by Voldemort, but our father got away and is still alive. We don't know who he is, but Dumbledore says that we all know him, well Jenny might not, but the rest of us do." Hermione said. "If it's Snape, I'd kill myself if I were you." Ron said. "I don't think its Snape." Jenny said. "Me neither. If it was Jenny and I would probably be in Slytherin. " Hermione said. "Dumbledore said that we'd probably meet him during Christmas break." Jenny said. "Yeah, we're excited, but we're scared at the same time." Hermione said.

"Well I'm sure that he's cool." Harry said. "Yeah, we hope so too." Jenny and Hermione said. "Come on. Let's go get packed." Lavender said. The girls ran upstairs to their dorms and began packing. They were halfway finished when Fred called them into the Common Room. "Hey you guys, come down here for a second please." Fred shouted up the staircase. The girls stopped their packing and walked downstairs.

"What's up Fred?" Ginny asked. "I got a letter from Mum." Fred said. "What'd she say?" asked Hermione. "She said that we're going to have a party on Christmas Eve at the Burrow, and that everyone from the Order will be there." Fred said. Then he looked over at Hermione and Jenny. "She also says that she knows that you two are sisters and that your father will be there because he's a member of the Order." Fred said. "Really?" Hermione asked. "Did she say who he was?" Jenny asked. "No, she only said that you will meet him at the party, and that we all know him we just didn't know that you were his daughters." Fred said. "Oh, okay." Hermione said.

"Well, if that's all, we're going back up stairs to finish our packing." Ginny said. "Well, it's lunch time if you girls are hungry. George, Joel, Harry, and Ron already went down to the Great Hall." Fred said. "Yeah, let's go." Lavender said. Fred put the letter up in his dorm and then walked to the Great Hall with the girls. Dumbledore announced that he would let everyone go into Hogsmede to day to shop for presents after lunch ended. When they finished eating Jenny, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Joel, Fred, and George walked to the common room and changed clothes and grabbed some money and went to the checkout point. The girls and the boys split up and went their separate ways to get each other presents. A few hours later when they had all gotten presents for each other they met back at an ice cream shop.

"So what'd you get me?" George asked Jenny. He slipped an arm around her waist, and began nibbling on her ear. "Can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise." She said with a grin on her face. She bent over and told the girls what she had gotten for George. The girls grinned, which made everyone want to know what Jenny got for George. "He'll like it." Hermione said. "Yeah, he'll love you for it." Lavender said. "Shh!" Jenny said putting her finger on her lips. She smiled and turned back to George. "So what'd you get for me?" she asked. "Can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise." He said mocking Jenny. She smacked him playfully on his arm on kissed his cheek.

"Jen do you think we should get a gift for our father?" Hermione asked. "I don't know. Part of me wants to, but the other part isn't so sure." Jenny stated. "Well, I think we should." Hermione announced. "Yeah, okay. Let's go." Jenny said. Jenny and Hermione stood up from their table. "Do you want us to come with you?" Harry asked. "No, it's okay." Jenny said. "We'd sort of like to be a lone for a little bit if you guys don't mind." Hermione replied. "Okay, well, we'll still be here." Ron said. "Okay. We shouldn't be that long." Jenny said. Then they left the ice cream shop, and went outside.

What should we get him?" Hermione asked. "I'm not sure. We don't really know him. What do you think he would like?" Jenny said. "I don't know." Hermione said. "Might I suggest a box of chocolate frogs?" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to face Dumbledore. "Oh, hello professor." The girls said together. "Hello girls. I would suggest a box of chocolate frogs for your father. He and his friends would eat them all the time when they were at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Oh. Thank you Professor." Hermione said. "Glad to be of service girls. Now if you'll please excuse me. I've got some more present shopping to do." Dumbledore said. He bade them good-bye and then went in the opposite direction.

They walked to Honeydukes and got a box of chocolate frogs. Then they walked back to the ice cream shop to find everyone still sitting there waiting for them. "Chocolate Frogs!" Ron said. He dived for the bag of chocolate frogs, but Jenny pulled them away which caused Ron to fall out of his chair. "They're not for you Ron. They're for our father." Hermione said. "Yes, Dumbledore said that they're his favorites and that he and his friends used to eat them all the time when they were at Hogwarts." Jenny said. Ron sat back down in his chair and pouted. "Come on let's go back to the castle." George announced. They all stood up, collected their bags of presents, and walked back up to the castle.

"Jenny wake up! We're leaving in one hour!" Ginny said as she shook her friend awake the next morning. "Mmm What?" Jenny moaned opening her eyes. "We will be leaving soon! For Christmas break remember. You're spending Christmas with us." Ginny said. "Oh, yeah. I guess I'd better get up." Jenny said. "Yes, you should." Ginny replied. Jenny sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she stood up and walked to her trunk. She pulled out a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a light purple sweater out and walked to the bathroom.

When she came out freshly showered 20 minutes later she closed her trunk and dragged it down stairs. "Morning Jen." George said. He stood up form the couch and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and took her trunk. "I got it." He said. He put the trunk in the corner with everyone else's luggage, and then sat down next to Jenny on the couch. "Here Joel." Jenny said handing him a present. "You can't open it until Christmas though. I put a charm on it so you won't be able to open it until Christmas." She added. "Thanks Jen." He said. He opened his trunk and placed the present in it. "Come on, let's all go and get some breakfast." Lavender suggested. They all stood up and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey, I got to go." Joel said as he finished his food. He stood up and hugged all the girls, and shook hands with all the boys. Then he walked over to the Slytherin table and kissed Pansy good-bye. She really didn't want him to leave, but he had to. She handed him a present and he handed her one as well. Then he left the Great Hall with one last smile to the teachers and his friends. "We'd better be going too." Fred said. Everyone nodded and then stood up. They walked over to the staff table and said good-bye to their teachers and then they walked over to the Slytherin table. They said good-bye to Pansy and Draco, and exchanged presents with them. Then they left the Great Hall and went to catch a carriage to the Hogsmede station to catch the Hogwarts express home.


	34. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers. I love reading your comments. I will be making a sequel to this story, but don't worry this story isn't over yet! There are still a few more chapters to go! So have fun reading!

Summary: Jenny Hermione, Lavender, and Harry are off to the Burrow to spend Christmas with the Weasleys. Jenny gets to meet Charley and Bill for the first time, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. She and Hermione also get to meet their father for the first time. How will it all go? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I do not own any of the songs that I might post in this chapter or any other chapters either.

Chapter 31 

"Jenny, wake up. We're at King's Crossing." George whispered. Jenny opened her eyes and looked up at George. She had fallen asleep on him. He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled. "Come on Love." He said. They stood up and went to find everyone else. They were all waiting at the barrier. George and Jenny retrieved their trunks and walked over to the barrier. "Ladies first." Ron said. Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, and Jenny ran through the barrier one-by-one. The boys soon followed. "Come on. There's a fireplace somewhere around here that's hooked up to the floo network, we can get home by that." Fred said. They all walked over to a part of the station where there weren't a lot of people. "You girls go first." Harry said.

Jenny, Hermione, Lavender and Ginny all got safely to the house. "MUM! We're here!" She announced. "Girls! How good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said. She hustled out of the kitchen and gave each girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then the boys slid through the fireplace covering the girls with even more soot. "Aww, you guys! Watch where you land!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well, it's not our faults that you were standing there." Harry said. "It's nice to see you again boys." Mrs. Weasley said kissing each boy on the cheek. "Now you girls go take a shower, and get all that soot off of you. And you boys will take showers after the girls have finished theirs." She said. The girls went up stairs and levitated their trunks up there with them and each girl took a shower one after another.

After everyone had taken showers about an hour later they all joined Mrs. Weasley down stairs for lunch. "So Mum when are Bill and Charley coming?" George asked. "They'll be here tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley responded. "Jenny, Hermione, I take it that Dumbledore told you that you are sisters and that you will be meeting your father on Christmas Eve?" she asked. "Yes, he told us we are sisters." Jenny said. "Good, I hope you got him a gift." Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes, we did." Hermione replied. "Alright, that's good girls." She said. Lunch went on with laughter and soon the girls went upstairs to go through their trunks.

"I like your house Ginny. It's so cool." Jenny said as she, Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny were getting all the presents out of their trunks. "Thanks, it's not much, but it's better than nothing." Ginny replied. The girls then went down stairs and put all of their presents under the Weasley's Christmas tree, and then sat down in the living room. Jenny was writing a letter to her aunt and uncle telling them where she was so they could send her and Hermione's presents, when the boys walked in and put their presents under the tree. Jenny sealed her letter in an envelope and sent it off with Angel as George sat down next to her at the table.

"Hi, George." She said. "Hello." He answered. He kissed her softly and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired." She said. "Do you want me to carry you up to my room?" he asked her. She nodded her head, and George stood up. He picked her up like a prince who carries his princess to his castle, and he carried her up to his room. He laid her in his bed and tucked her in. "You've been so tired lately. Do you know why?" he asked her. "No." she whispered. "Oh, sleep well then." He said. "George, stay with me please." She whispered. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sure." He said. He lay next to her on his bed, and wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later and George wasn't with her. She heard everyone down stairs and brushed out her hair and went down stairs. "Ah, Jenny it's good to see you again." Said Mr. Weasley. "Hello, Mr. Weasley, how've you been?" she asked. "Just dandy thank you." He replied. George pushed Fred off of the couch and let Jenny sit there. "George!" Fred said as he hit the ground. "Sorry bro gotta make room for the lady." George sniggered. "George, that wasn't very nice." Jenny said with laughter in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said. She sat down and kissed him on the cheek, and Fred went to sit next to Hermione.

"Okay, Bill and Charley will be arriving tomorrow, and we will have the Christmas party on Christmas Eve here, and everyone from the Order will be here," Mr. Weasley began. Then he looked over at Jenny and Hermione. "Including your father." He finished with a smile on his face. Jenny and Hermione both gave a small smile and a short nod to Mr. Weasley and then he continued on. 'I wonder what he's like.' Hermione thought to herself. 'I know.' She heard Jenny say. "What did you say Jen?" Hermione asked. "What?" Jenny asked. "Didn't you just say something?" Hermione asked her. "No, I didn't say anything." Jenny replied.

"Didn't Jenny just say 'I know'?" Hermione asked everyone. They all shook their heads 'no' 'Funny I could swear she said something.' Hermione thought to herself. 'What's wrong with her?' she heard Jenny say. "What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Hermione asked Jenny. "Mione, what're you talking about? I'm not saying anything." Jenny said. "But I could swear…" Hermione began. "Are you hearing each other's thoughts?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The two girls nodded.

"Ah, Dumbledore must've forgotten to mention that to you. You can hear each other's thoughts because your mother had a tendency to read people's minds." Mr. Weasley said. 'Wow, that's cool.' Jenny thought. 'I know.' She heard Hermione think. 'Mione get out of my mind!' Jenny thought. 'No.' Hermione thought shooting a grin at Jenny. "Girls, there will be plenty of time to read each other's minds when Mr. Weasley is finished talking." Mrs. Weasley stated. "Yes, Ma'm." Hermione and Jenny said together.

After Mr. Weasley finished talking and went upstairs with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Jenny decided to test their newfound ability on their friends. "I'll get Harry." Jenny whispered to Hermione. "I'll get Ron." Hermione whispered back. Jenny nodded her head and looked towards Harry. 'I can't wait to sneak up to Ginny's room tonight. Think of what we could do up there all alone in the dark.' Jenny heard Harry think. He didn't notice Jenny entering his mind and a grin crept up on his face. 'Now, Harry that's not something to be thinking about!' Jenny said into Harry's mind.

Harry looked over at Jenny who had a smile on her face. She gave a little wave to him, and winked playfully at him. 'Jen! Get out of my mind! Screw off!' He thought to her. 'Now that's not very nice, but since you're my friend… I guess I'll go. Cya.' She thought back to him. Then she left his mind and turned back to Hermione. "What'd you get?" they both asked each other at the same time. "You first." Hermione said. "No, you." Jenny said. "Okay, fine." Hermione replied. "Ron was thinking dirty thoughts. You know things only boys will think of." Hermione said. "Yeah? Well Harry was thinking about sneaking up to Ginny's room tonight, and …yeah. You know." Jenny said. "Typical." Hermione said. "Yeah." Jenny replied.

"Hey babe." George said sitting down next to Jenny on the couch. "Hi." She said. "I was wondering," George began as he planted a kiss on Jenny's neck, "if you wanted to go into town with me." He finished as he planted a kiss on her lips. "Sure." Jenny replied after George broke off. "Okay well, I'll go get my wallet and then we can go." George said. "Okay, well I have to get my shoes, so come on." Jenny replied. She stood up and she and George went upstairs. She put her shoes and coat on and he got his wallet and his coat. "Mum, Jen and I are going into town." George said poking his head into his parent's bedroom. "Okay dear, be sure to be back by 5pm, that's when supper will be served." Mrs. Weasley replied. George nodded and then he and Jenny walked downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked as George and Jenny entered the kitchen where he and Lavender were sitting. "George and I are going into town for a bit." Jenny answered. "Oh, okay, well see you later." Ron said. "Have fun." Lavender said with a smile on her face. Jenny smiled back and then she and George left the house. "So, are you looking forward to the party?" George asked as he slipped an arm around Jenny's waist. "Yeah, I'm excited." She replied with a smile. "That's good. You'll love everyone that you'll be meeting. Well maybe except for one person in particular." George said.

When they got into the entrance of the little town, George took Jenny down to a little pub. "Just a little drink before we go any further. It's a muggle town, so no Butterbeer here." George said as he opened the door. "Oh, okay." Jenny said. She and George walked inside and she didn't expect to see it smoke-free. Most of the pubs she had heard about usually had so much smoke that one could hardly breath. "It's smoke free up here, but down below is where everyone who smokes goes." George explained. He led her over to the bar and sat her on a barstool. "So what'll it be?" the bartender asked. Jenny hopped up on the bar and leaned over to the bartender. "I'll take a strawberry daiquiri. Shaken not stirred extra strawberries and one shot of Tequila. What'll you have George?" she said turning to George. George's eyes widened at her knowledge of the way and alcoholic drink can be made and just stared.

"Uh...er..." He stuttered. "What? You've never seen a girl order a drink before?" she asked. "No, um…" he said. "I'll just take a beer." He said turning to the bartender. "You got it George." He said. Jenny's shot of Tequila, her daiquiri, and George's Beer arrived a few minutes later. She drained down the shot and took sip of her daiquiri. "Wanna sip?" She asked George. "Sure." He said. He took a sip and passed the glass back to her. "That's good." George said. "I know." Jenny replied. Later when they finished their drinks they left the pub and went into town. They walked around holding hands and just looking like a very cute couple.

They looked so cute together that an elderly couple walked up to them and asked if they were getting married. Jenny and George exchanged looks and kindly told the couple that they weren't engaged. The couple smiled at them and the elderly woman said, "Well, then you have plenty of time to decide if you're ever going to get married." George and Jenny smiled at the old couple and then watched them walk away. "Well, That was interesting." Jenny announced. "I think its cause you're so cute." George said. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They did a bit of shopping and lost track of time. When they got back to the Burrow it was already 8PM. "You're late." Ron said. "What are you? My father?" Jenny teased. "Ha, Very funny. Mum was really worried about you two." He replied. "Why? We've only been gone a few hours." George said. "A few hours? You've been gone since 3pm! Mum couldn't sit still at dinner because she thought something had happened to you two!" Ron exploded. "Okay Ron, calm down." Jenny said. "Ron, what's all the yelling for?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she came downstairs. Then she saw George and Jenny.

"Oh thank goodness you both are home. I was worried sick that something might have happened to you two." She said as she enveloped them both in a big hug. "Mum, we're okay. We just lost track of time." George explained. "We're sorry Mrs. Weasley. We didn't mean to worry you." Jenny apologized. "It's fine dear. Just please don't stay out so long next time. Now there's food in the refrigerator if you would like to heat some up." Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes, ma'm." Jenny said. "Ron, next time don't be so harsh." Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes mum." He said. She went back upstairs and Ron followed her and George and Jenny went into the kitchen. They ate in silence and then went upstairs together.

"Hey, glad to see that you two are back." Harry said as they passed Ron's room. They both nodded and walked into George's room, which was next to it, and both sat down on the bed. "You feel like sleeping over tonight?" George asked. "I'd love too, but I think I hafta ask my big sister first." Jenny said acting like a little kid. "Do you really care what your sister says?" He asked scooting closer to her on the bed. "No, I really don't care." She replied. "That's good then." George said. He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her towards him. They locked lips and he ran his tongue over her lips and she let him slip his tongue in. He pushed her down on the bed, and her arms went around his neck.

She began unbuttoning his shirt when the door opened. "Hey, George…" came a voice. Jenny and George looked up and saw Fred. "Oh, sorry." Fred said. George buttoned up his shirt and Jenny sat up. "I'll come back later." She whispered. She brushed her lips over his and left the room. She shut the door behind her and walked over to Ginny's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Came Lavender's voice.

"Hey." Jenny said as she entered the room. "Oh. You're back." Ginny said. "Yeah, we came home and got scolded by Ron, who got scolded by your mum." Jenny said. "Ron can be such a dick sometimes." Hermione said. "Yeah, we all know that." Jenny replied. The girls laughed together and then they changed into their nightclothes.

"Where you going?" Lavender asked as Jenny made for the door. "George's room." Jenny replied. "For what?" Ginny asked. "To talk." Jenny said with a grin on her face. "Right." Hermione said. Jenny rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to George's room. She knocked on the doorframe because the door was open. George beckoned her in and she shut the door behind her. She climbed in his bed and he locked the door in case his mother was to come in the next morning. They both knew that she would freak out at the sight of them both in George's bed. Then he turned off the light and climbed in his bed with Jenny. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Good night Jenny." He whispered. " Good night George." She whispered back. Then they both soon fell asleep.

A/N: You all know you liked that! Please review!!


	35. Chapter 32

A/N: YAY! I finally got a new keyboard. I can post the story again! YAY!!!

Summary: It's the first full day of Christmas break. Bill and Charley Weasley come him for Christmas and Jenny gets to meet them. She and Hermione also meet their fatherat the Christmas Party!!How will they react when they see him for the first time, and how will they react when they find out who it is?

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I do not own any of the songs that I might post in this chapter or any other chapters either.

Chapter 32 

Jenny woke up the next morning to find that George wasn't next to her in the bed. "He's probably downstairs already," she thought to herself. She got out of bed and walked over to Ginny's room. She picked out a pair of jeans and a cute lavender sweater. She walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. A few minutes later she was out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed. She left her hair down to dry and it curled naturally. She put some lip-gloss on and slipped on a pair of socks. Then she left the room and walked downstairs.

While Jenny was walking downstairs she heard the voices of Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and two other males. She got downstairs and saw everyone and two other redheaded males. One of them had long hair pulled up in a ponytail, a fang earring in his hear, and a punk appearance. The other looked a little more grown-up, with a blue button-up shirt and jeans, and his red hair was spiked up. "Morning everyone." She said happily. "I'm guessing that this is Jenny?" asked the redhead with the ponytail. "Yes, I'm Jenny." She replied walking over to everyone. "I'm Bill." Said the pony-tailed redhead. "I'm Charlie." Said the redhead with spiked hair.

"Nice to meet you both. Fred, George, and Ron have said so many things about you two that I just couldn't wait to meet you." She said smiling. "Well the pleasure is ours." Bill announced with a smile. Jenny sat down next to George and he planted a small kiss on her lips. "So Jenny how do you like Hogwarts?" Charlie asked her. "Oh, it's so awesome! I love it." She replied. "That's cool. I miss the place." Bill said. "Yeah it was our…" Charlie began. "_Home Away From Home_" everyone said together. "Exactly." Charlie said. "Where's your Mum at?" Jenny asked. "She and Dad went shopping. We all have the house to ourselves for a few hours." Ron said. "Oh." Jenny said.

"So, Bill are you and Fleur still together?" Harry asked. "Yeah, she should be coming tomorrow before the party. I'm gonna pop the question at the Christmas party." Bill replied. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it displaying a beautiful gold diamond engagement ring in it. "Oh, bill that's beautiful!"' Hermione said. "She'll love it!" Ginny said. "She's bound to say 'yes'!" Lavender squealed. "I don't think she'll turn you down." Jenny said. "That's what I'm hoping fore." Bill said smiling triumphantly.

"Charlie have you found yourself a girl yet?" Ron asked him. "Nope, not yet Ron. I hope I'll find one soon though." Charlie replied. Everyone just kept talking and catching up with Bill and Charlie. "I'm going to go upstairs for a bit." Jenny said at about 3pm. She left the living room, obviously unnoticed by everyone in the room, and she walked up to Ginny's room. "Hey where'd Jenny go?" Hermione asked at about 5pm. "I don't know. She was here a few hours ago." Harry said. "I didn't see her leave." Lavender said. "Me neither." Fred said. "Maybe she's in Ginny's room." Harry guessed. "I'll go check." Hermione announced. "Okay well, we'll all be in the kitchen." Bill told her. She nodded her head, and walked upstairs to Ginny's room.

The door to Ginny's door was open and Jenny was lying facedown on Ginny's bed. She knocked on the doorframe. "Jen." She said. When Jenny didn't respond she stepped in the room. "Jenny." She said stepping towards the bed. "Jen." She said shaking Jenny lightly. "Mmm, what? I was sleeping." Jenny moaned. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked her sister. "Yes, I'm fine. I just came up here to read and I fell asleep." Jenny replied. "Oh, we were all wondering where you went." Hermione said. "Well, here I am." Jenny said with a smile on her face. "Yeah." Hermione said. "What time is it?" Jenny asked. "It's about 5pm." Hermione replied. "Oh, okay." Jenny said. "Come on, let's go downstairs." Hermione said. Jenny got off of the bed and brushed her hair out and walked downstairs with Hermione.

"Come on," Hermione said, "They're all in the kitchen." The two girls stepped off of the last step and walked into the kitchen. "She was in Ginny's room reading and then she fell asleep." Hermione announced as the two walked into the kitchen. "Jenny come here." George said. Jenny walked over to George. "Yes G…" she began. She was interrupted as George pulled her to him and placed a sweet, passionate kiss onto her lips. Her eyes closed by instinct and a moan escaped from the back of her throat. He slowly broke off the kiss and she slowly opened her eyes. "What was that for?" she whispered. George stuck a hand in his pocket and looked at Harry, Ron, Fred, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie, who looked expectantly back at him.

Jenny heard them all including Hermione inhale sharply and noticed that George was fumbling with something in his pocket, but she couldn't make out what it was. "Um… just cuz I love you so much, and I felt like kissing you." He nervously. Harry, Ron, Fred, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Hermione let out a loud breath and Jennylooked at them with a confused look on her face. She saw Bill shake his head, and she heard Charlie mumble something. "Oh, okay…" she said looking down at the floor. "Hey look," Harry exclaimed, "it's snowing!" Everyone looked out the window and then raced upstairs, got their coats and gloves on and headed outside.

Fred made a snowball and threw it at Bill. He missed and the snowball hit Hermione on the back instead of hitting Bill in the face. Hermione turned around to face Fred. He turned pale when she looked at him. She picked up a snowball. "So that's how it is, huh Fred?" she asked. She threw the snowball and hit Fred in the face. She, Ginny, Jenny, and Lavender burst into a fit of giggles at the site of Fred, his face covered with snow. He wiped the snow off of his face. Then he looked at Hermione and grinned. She had no idea what he was grinning about. The he charged at her at a run and tackled her in the snow. She grabbed onto him and they began rolling down a hill. When they stopped at the bottom of the hill, Fred was on top of Hermione and they looked into each other's eyes. Then he bent his head down and kissed her lips softly at first and then passionately.

She let his tongue enter her mouth, and pulled him down and more into the kiss he deepened it, and slipped a hand under her shirt. She felt the breeze under her shirt and shivered. She moved Fred's hand. "Oh, sorry 'Mione," he said, "I forgot in was winter for a moment." He laughed. They both sat up and Fred apparated them to the top of the hill where everyone else was. Harry, Ron, and George were making snow forts and throwing snowballs at each other at the same time, while Ginny, Jenny, and Lavender were sitting at the base of a tree talking to Bill and Charlie. Jenny got to know the two boys, and they treated her like a sister within minutes of learning more about her.

At about 7pm the wind picked up and snow began to fall hard, and everyone decided to go inside. They changed into drier clothes and then went downstairs. Bill and Charlie had started a fire in the fireplace and made some hot chocolate for everyone. George and Jenny sat snuggly with comfort on a small couch together. Hermione and Fred sat on a bigger couch, and Harry and Ginny shared the couch with them. Fred & Hermione were on one end and Ginny & Harry were on the other end. Ron and Lavender were sitting in a big chair in each other's arms. Bill and Charlie conjured up two chairs and sat in them. They all sat and talked for a while and later on Hermione, Harry, and Jenny conjured up some muggle games like Twister, Monopoly, and UNO, and taught everyone else how to play them.

Bill had won at the game of Monopoly, having experience at a bank and all, everyone won at least once or twice at UNO, and they all ended up falling on top of each other while playing Twister. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs at about 11 o' clock and told them all to go upstairs to their room and go to bed. They said they would and waited for Mrs. Weasley to go back upstairs. When they heard her bedroom door close they all stood up. "Wait," Jenny said. "Why don't we all just sleep down here? We have the fire on and it'll be fun." She said. "Yeah, it'll be like a slumber party!" Hermione said. "Where will we all sleep?" Charlie asked. "On the floor of course!" Jenny laughed. "Yes, we'll just conjure up some sleeping bags and we can sleep here on the living room floor." Hermione said. "That sounds like fun." Ginny said. "I'm in." Lavender said. "Me too." Ron said. "Me three." Harry said. "We're in." Fred and George chorused. "Okay, sure." Bill said. "Sounds fun." Charlie said. "Great!" Jenny said.

They all conjured up some sleeping bags, and the girls went upstairs to change. They all wore a pair of pajama pants and a long-sleeved pajama top. Then they walked downstairs and met the boys who were wearing boxer pants and t-shirts. Fred and George made their sleeping bags big enough so two people could sleep in it. Ron and Harry had also done the same to their sleeping bags. Jenny climbed into George's sleeping bag with him, Hermione climbed into Fred's with him, Ginny climbed into Harry's with him, and Lavender climbed into Ron's with him. Bill and Charlie climbed into their own sleeping bags. They all conjured up pillows and soon lay down to sleep. Jenny snuggled up to George for some warmth and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies molded perfectly together, as did Hermione's and Fred's, Harry's and Ginny's, and Ron's and Lavender's.

They all fell asleep in the comfort of a warm fire and being around each other.

A/N: So how'd you like this chapter? What do you think George was fumbling with in his pocket earlier? I can't tell you anything, but I will ask you to… PLEASE REVIEW!! You know you all want to!! I luvz you all! 


	36. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey people, here's chap. 33! Hope you like it! I'm going to put Sirius in the story. If I said anything about him being dead in any of the earlier chapters, just forget that. He's alive now so, he lives!! : P. Any bolded italics are for spells.

Summary: it's Christmas Eve and the day of the Christmas party! Hermione and Jenny are anxious to meet their father and to find out who he is! Hermione is shocked when she finds out who it is. Fleur, Bill's girlfriend, also arrives at the Burrow to join the festivities. Later that night at the party George pulls Jenny to the side to talk to her. About what? You may be wondering. Well I can't tell you. You'll have to R&R to find out! Rated Pg-13 for some sexual content. Might be rated R in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I do not own any of the songs that I might post in this chapter or any other chapters either.

Chapter 33 

It was dark and cold when Jenny woke up the next morning. The only light in the room was a dimly lit fire. "_**Accio wand**."_ She whispered. A minute later her wand flew into her hand from Ginny's room. She pointed her wand at the fire and whispered "_**Prender el fuego**." _(A/n: _Prender el fuego_ means 'light the fire' in Spanish, so I used it as a spell to relight the fire.) The fire began to blaze immediately making the cold living room warmer. "Show me the time." She whispered. She gave her wand a flick and the time showed up in mid-air in digital numbers. "7:30 Am." She said to herself. "It's too early; I'm going back to bed." She muttered. She flicked her wand and the time disappeared. She gently crawled out of the sleeping bag so as not to wake George, set her wand on a table, and crawled back beneath the sleeping bag. She put George's arm back over her waist and snuggled up to him. He pulled her closer in his sleep and she fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later to find that Harry, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Lavender weren't in the living room. George wasn't next to her either. She sat up and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Morning Jen." George said buttoning the last button of his shirt. Jenny raked her fingers through her hair to make it look a bit more decent. "Morning George." She said. "Where is everyone?" she asked. "They all went into the village." He said giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Why didn't you go with them?" she asked.

"Well, I told them we might catch up with them later. Plus I didn't want to go off and leave you here alone. I'm not that type of boyfriend." He said. "Oh, well go ahead. Go with them." She said. "Don't you want to come?" he asked. "No, I'm not feeling well right now. You go ahead." She said. "Are you sure? I'll stay here and take care of you." He said. "No, I'll be okay. It's probably just a small cold. I'll be fine. You go off with your family." She said. "But Jenny…" he said. "It's okay George. I don't expect you to wait on me 24/7. You're not my slave or my prisoner. You're my boyfriend." She said caressing his cheek.

He caught her hand and brought it from his cheek to his mouth. He placed kisses on her fingertips and then pulled her towards him and kissed her with so much love and passion that it'd be too hard to describe the feeling. She slipped her arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. When they broke the kiss they were both trembling. "Jenny, there's something I have to ask you." He said. "What is it?" she asked. "Would you… could you…" he stuttered trying to find the right words to say. "Will you m…" he started to say, but he was interrupted by a loud pop. He turned to see who had just apparated and saw Fleur.

"_George_!" she said with a French accent. (A/n: the _italics _are for when Fleur is speaking to signify her accent) "'Ow_ good to see you again_." She said. She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. "Nice to see you to Fleur." He said. "_And who is zis?"_ she asked motioning to Jenny. "Oh, Fleur, this is Jenny, my girlfriend. Jenny, this is Fleur Delacoure, Bill's girlfriend." He said introducing the two women. "_Bonjure_" Jenny said. "_Ah, Parlevouz Frances?"_ asked Fleur in French. "_Oui, un pur"_ Jenny replied back. "_Zat is very good pronunciation." _Fleur said. "Oh, thank you. I'm not very fluent. I don't speak much French. Just bits and pieces." Jenny replied. Fleur smiled and nodded her head. Then she turned to George. "_Where is Bill?"_ she asked.

He and everyone else went into the village they should be back soon." George replied. A few moments after he said that Bill, Charlie, and Fred apparated into the kitchen while Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and Ron came in through the door. "_Bill!"_ Fleur exclaimed. "Fleur!" Bill said. She ran up to him and he enveloped her up in a hug and a sweet kiss. "'Ello_ 'Ermione"_ Fleur said. "Hi Fleur, it's good to see you again." Hermione said with a smile. She and Fleur hugged and then Fleur walked over to Fred. "_'Ello Fred."_ she said kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Fleur." He replied. He turned a light pink color after receiving the kiss from Fleur. Fleur gave Harry, Charlie, and Ron kisses on the cheeks. Harry and Charlie blushed lightly while Ron turned bright red.

"'_E still blushes whenever I'm around."_ Fleur giggled. "Hasn't changed much has he?" Bill asked snaking an arm around her waist. "_Well, 'e 'as gotten taller, 'e 'as lost some of his freckles, 'e 'as grown stronger too." _Fleur replied. Ron turned beet red and put a lop-sided grin on his face. "Okay Fleur, stop flirting with my little brother. You're going to make him turn purple." Bill laughed. Everyone laughed a little at this. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley apparated into the kitchen with loads of things in their arms. "Children, we need to get the house ready for tonight. Harry, Ron, go up to his room, clean it, and when you're done you can start cleaning all the upstairs windows." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Ron whipped out their wands and headed towards the stairs. "With out magic!" she said stopping them in there tracks. "Aww… but Mum!" Ron exclaimed.

"**_Accio wands!"_** Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone's wands flew from their pockets or rooms and into Mrs. Weasley's hands. "All of you will help clean the house and decorate it, with out magic." She announced. "Yes, ma'm." They all said with a groan in their voices. "You five girls," she said indicating Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Jenny. "You will clean up the living room and the kitchen. You'll clean out the fireplace, sweep the floors, mop the floors, clean the windows, and do whatever else needs to be done in there. Bill, Charlie, you two will help your father set up tables and chairs outside the house so we can all eat out there tonight." Mrs. Weasley ordered. "Fred, George, you will work outside. You will gnome the garden and do anything else that needs tiding up out there." She said. "You may come inside occasionally to get a drink of water and rest for a few moments. No longer than 5 minutes. Now come on! Let's get to work." Mrs. Weasley said.

The boys went to change into work clothes, as did the girls. The girls just had to change from their sweaters and jeans into t-shirts and sweatpants. Then they went downstairs and got to work. Jenny and Hermione took to cleaning the living room, Ginny and Lavender cleaned in the kitchen, and Fleur helped Mrs. Weasley around the house. "Oomph." Hermione said as she fell face first into the sooty fireplace. "Eww! Jen! What'd you do that for?" she asked her sister. "I didn't do anything?" Jenny said with a playful grin on her face. "Right." Hermione said. Then she pushed Jenny in face first. "Mione!" Jenny shouted. "All's fair in love and War." Hermione said. "So." Jenny said as she threw a handful of soot at Hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. Then she picked up a handful of soot and threw it at Jenny. Pretty soon, both girls and the living room were covered with soot. "Okay, I give up!" Jenny said. "Yay, I win! Now bow down to me little-sister-by-one-minute!" Hermione said. "No way." Jenny said. Hermione picked up a handful of soot. "Fine!" Jenny said with and exasperated sigh. She glared at her sister and made a mock bow. "I worship thee oh older-sister-by-one-minute." Jenny said. Then she burst out laughing. "You're so pathetic." she told Hermione. "I know." Hermione said with a grin. The girls cleaned up the mess they made and then began to clean up around the living room. After they had swept and moped the floor, Hermione began dusting around the living room and Jenny began to clean the windows. She started inside and then moved on to the outside.

While she was cleaning the outside of the windows, she felt two arms slink around her waist and lips on her neck. "Hello George." She whispered. "I love you." George said. "I love you too George." She said. He kissed her neck softly and she turned around to face him and her lips met his in a sweet kiss. He may have been sweaty and smelly, but she still loved him enough to kiss him. He pulled her closer to him and licked her bottom lip. She smiled into the kiss and granted his tongue access to her mouth. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. "George," she said pulling away. "Are you almost done?" she asked. "Yes, just about." He said. "Okay, well… come and find me when you're done." She said. "Okay." He said pulling her in for one last kiss. It was just a quick one, and then George went off to find Fred, and Jenny continued to clean the windows.

About 10 minutes later she had just finished with the last window and went inside. She found Hermione and Fred tangled up in a very strange position and entangled in each other's arms. She let out a small laugh and then slipped quietly past the couple. Then she walked upstairs and went into Ginny's room. She knocked on the door before she walked in just to make sure that Ginny and Harry weren't doing anything. No one had answered so Jenny opened the door and the saw that the room was empty. She walked in and closed the door. "I think I'll take a bath." She said to herself. She took off her clothes and conjured up a robe. She put the robe on and walked out of the room. When she walked out of the room she bumped into someone. Hoping that it wasn't Ron, Bill, Charley, or Harry she turned around. It was George.

"Oh, hello George." She said turning red. "Why are you blushing? I've seen you more naked than this." He said fingering her robe. "Yeah, um… I was just going to take a bath." Jenny said. A mischievous grin crept up on George's face. "Mind if I join you?" he grinned. Jenny looked at him. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yeah." He said. "What if one of the boys walks in, what if one of your parents walks in? What if Fleur walks in?" she asked. "You seem to have forgotten that we are a wizard and witch." George said. "Oh yeah." Jenny said. "Don't worry; we'll put a lock and silencing charm on the door." George said. Then he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which made Jenny giggle. "Okay, fine. I'll wait in the bathroom for you." Jenny said. "Okay." George answered with a grin on his face. Then George went to his room and Jenny went into the bathroom.

_**Down in the living room**_

"Harry, are you okay mate?" asked Ron of his best friend. Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room looking very concentrated. "Huh, what? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking." Harry replied. "About what, may I ask?" Ginny asked. "Mione and Jenny." He replied. "Why? What's wrong?" Ron asked. "I have a hunch on who their father might be." Harry said. "Well, who is it?" asked Ginny. "I said I had a hunch, I didn't say I knew who it is love." Harry said. "Oh, well who do you think it is?" she asked. "Well, I'm just guessing, but did you ever think that Lupin could be their father?" Harry asked his friend and his girlfriend. "Lupin? Where'd you come up with that idea?" Ron asked. "Well let's compare and contrast? Shall we?" he asked. "Look at Jenny and 'Mione. They both have the same eyes as Lupin, only their eyes are brown. They both are very smart and like to read just like Lupin." "Jen has a knack at being good at DADA, plus she gets excellent marks in it, just like Lupin did. Also, she's very mysterious sometimes, and she causes mischief sometimes. Where as Hermione is the more collected one, but they still share a ton of qualities that would take me forever to name." Harry explained. "Well, that's a good theory. Maybe we should wait until Christmas Eve when Lupin comes and see if you were right. If he really their real father." Ginny said. "Yeah, okay. Thanks guys." Harry said. He gave Ginny a sweet kiss and Ron went looking for Lavender.

"Lav…" he said. "Hey, Lavender. Where are you?" Ron asked. "Up here!" she called. Ron walked upstairs and found her in his sister's room reading a magazine. "Hey love, watcha doing'?" he asked leaning in the door frame. "I'm just looking through this magazine. I'm really bored." She said. "Oh, well, how about you and I go and have some fun?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face. "What kind of fun?" Lavender asked silkily as she stood up and swayed over to Ron. "Oh, I dunno," Ron replied snaking his arms around Lavender's waist. Lavender slipped her arms around his neck and looked at him. "Maybe we can you know just lie in each other's arms in my room, alone, in the dark." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Do some of this…" he said. Then he kissed her passionately. "And some of this…" he said moving down to her neck. "And maybe even a little bit of this…" he said as he grabbed her behind. "Well, let me see if I have any room for that kind of fun. I've got to check my schedule." She grinned. Ron bent down and kissed her hungrily making her let out a little moan. "You know, I think I just had an opening in my not-so-busy schedule." She said with a grin. "Excellent." Ron smiled. He picked her up and carried her like a prince carries his princess up to his castle. So he carried her into his room and closed the door behind them.

_**Fred's Room**_

Hermione woke up in to find herself naked in bed in Fred's room with Fred. She sat up holding the blanket to herself and she looked at Fred's digital clock on the dresser. It read 5:30 P.M. "5:30!" Hermione exclaimed. Fred woke up startled. "Uh, Wha, what?" he asked looking around the room. "Fred, It's 5:30! The party starts at 6:00! We've got to get up!" she exclaimed. "Okay, I'm up!" Fred said. "I'm going to go get ready. See you down in the living room in a bit." She said slipping into one of Fred's shirts. "Okay." Fred said. They kissed one another and Hermione left the room and ran to Ginny's room. She knocked on the door and Ginny beckoned her in.

_**The Bathroom**_

George was running a spongy down Jenny's arms when she asked, "What time is it?" "I dunno." George said. Jenny looked up at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. She stood up abruptly and jumped out of the tub. "What's wrong?" George asked. "George, It's 5:35! The party starts at 6:00!" She exclaimed. George looked at the clock and jumped out of the tub as well. They both wrapped towels around themselves, and ran out of the bathroom. When they reached Ginny's room, Jenny opened the door slightly and kissed George, then he ran to his room.

_**Ron's Room**_

Lavender woke up and looked at Ron. Then she looked at the clock. "OHMIGOSH!" She yelled. "What?" asked Ron shooting up. "It's 5:40! The party starts at 6:00!" she said. "Well, we'd better get ready then." Ron said. "Right." Lavender said. She got dressed, gave Ron a quick kiss and left the room. "See you downstairs!" she called as she left the room.

_**Ginny's Room**_

Lavender ran into the room to find Hermione and Jenny putting their dresses on. Each of the girls had the same style of dress, velvet and long sleeved, but they were different colors. Hermione was wearing a long-sleeved velvet maroon dress that went down to her ankles. She was also wearing a pair of gold high-heeled sandals to go with the dress. Ginny was wearing the same type of dress except hers was a deep emerald green color, and she was wearing white high-heeled sandals. Jenny was wearing a midnight blue dress and black high-heeled sandals. Lavender was wearing a light purplish colored dress with silver high-heeled sandals. Hermione and Jenny did their hair in the same style. They put two braids in their hair and pinned them in the back. Since both girls had naturally wavy hair they didn't need to curl it or anything. They just added some volume to them by adding mousse and a bit of hairspray. Ginny spiral-curled her hair and pinned two sections of hair in the back. Lavender had her hair hanging down in loose curls which hung around her shoulders.

Soon the four girls began putting on their make-up. They didn't really need much since they were beautiful with or without make-up. They each applied black eye-liner and mascara. They curled their eyelashes, and put on some lip-gloss. Then they all looked themselves over. After looking each other over, and fixing small things, the four girls retreated downstairs into the living room. When the boys saw them they were stunned.

"Wow, Ginny. You look exquisite!" Harry said. "Thank you Harry. You look very handsome yourself." Ginny said. Harry kissed her sweetly. "Hermione, you look so beautiful!" Fred complimented. "Thank you Fred." Hermione answered. Fred gave Hermione a kiss. "Jenny, you look wonderful!" George said. "Why thank you George." Jenny smiled. They both kissed each other sweetly. "Lavender, you look breathtaking." Ron said. "Thank you Ron." Lavender said. Ron planted a kiss on Lavender's lips and Mrs. Weasely walked in the living room.

"Oh, you all look wonderful! I must get a picture! She ran upstairs and came back down with a camera. "Now get grouped up." She said. They all got into one group and Mrs. Weasely took two or three pictures of them like that. Then she wanted to get them as couples. So she took a picture of each couple. After she had snapped a picture of Ron and Lavender there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get that." Mr. Weasely said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the door in there. A man about Harry's height, looked to be in his 30's, with black hair down to his shoulders, deep blue eyes, with a muscular frame walked in the living room.

A/N: Ooo! I wonder who it is. Could it be Hermione and Jenny's father or someone else that knows him? I can't tell you. You'll have to read onto the next chapter when I post it to find out. Okay well… you know what time it is now! TIME TO REVIEW!!! Please do!

Thankz,

Jessy


	37. Chapter 34

A/N: okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!

Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the day of the Christmas party! Hermione and Jenny are anxious to meet their father and to find out who he is! Hermione is shocked when she finds out who it is. Fleur, Bill's girlfriend, also arrives at the Burrow to join the festivities. Later that night at the party George pulls Jenny to the side to talk to her. About what? You may be wondering. Well I can't tell you. You'll have to R&R to find out! Rated Pg-13 just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I do not own any of the songs that I might post in this chapter or any other chapters either.

Chapter 34

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran over to the man and embraced him in a hug. "Mione! It's good to see you again! My you've grown into a very beautiful woman." He said holding her at arms length. Hermione blushed a bit and smiled at him. Then he spotted her hand and the diamond engagement ring on it. He picked up her hand and looked at it. "Hermione, you're engaged?" he asked stunned. "Yes." She said quietly. "To whom?" Sirius asked. "To me." Fred said smiling as hecame up behind Hermione and wrapped his arm aroundher waist. Sirius looked surprised for a moment, and then embraced the two in a hug. "Congratulations to both of you!" He said. "Thank you." They both said.

"Harry!" Sirius said. "Hey Sirius." Harry said. He hugged Sirius and Ginny also gave Sirius a hug. Then they told him that they were going out as well. "Well, I'm very happy for you both." Sirius said. "Ron, Lavender! Wonderful to see you both also. I'm assuming that you two are going out also?" he asked them. They replied, "Yes," and Sirius was happy for them too. Then he greeted Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Then he made it over to George and Jenny. "George, how are you?" he asked. "I'm just fine. Thank you Sirius." George said. "Jenny! It's been so long! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! My, you and Hermione have both grown into two beautiful sisters." He said embracing Jenny. "How do you know me?" she asked. "I've heard of you through Hermione, but I don't know how you know me. I've never met you in my life. And how do you know that Hermione and I are sisters?" she asked. "You don't remember your own uncle?" Sirius asked. "You're our uncle too?" Hermione asked. "Well, practically. I mean R…" He began to say, but then Molly Weasley nudged him in the ribs. "Er… yes, your father and I were good friends." Sirius said painfully.

"So you do know who he is then?" Jenny asked. "Duh! We went to school together!" Sirius said. "Sirius, stop giving them clues! They're supposed to find out on their own!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh, well I was not aware of that. I'm sorry." He apologized. "But yes, I am practically your uncle, and I'm Harry's Godfather." He said. "Well, then it's nice to see you again, even though I can't remember ever seeing you in my life." Jenny said. "Here let's go take a walk out in the garden area. Maybe I can refresh your memory. Hermione, you come too please." Sirius said. "Okay." both girls said. "Excuse me while I steal my nieces from you all." Sirius said. "Please have them back before you-know- who arrives." Molly said. "You invited Voldemort?!" Sirius asked as a joke. "My, god no! What kind of person do you think I am? I am not about to murder everyone." Molly said. "Molly, Molly Hun, I'm just joking." Sirius laughed. "Well, don't do that! And you know who I mean." she said. "Yes, Molly, I know who you mean." Sirius said. "Okay well, have them back soon." Molly said. Sirius gave a nod and walked with Hermione and Jenny outside.

"So tell me how you two found out that you were sisters." Sirius said. Jenny and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. "You tell him." Hermione telepathically said to her sister. "Oh, I know what you're doing. You two are doing your little telepathic thing aren't you?" he asked. "How do you know?" Hermione asked. "Because I've seen your mother do it before, and you two get the same look she did when she's sending a message to someone." Sirius replied. "Well, you're right. Hermione simply told me to answer your question." Jenny stated. Sirius looked at her for a moment and then over to Hermione who gave him a nod. "Okay whatever." He laughed. "Okay, well it all started at the Start of Term Dance…" Jenny began.

_Flashback_

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I laid my head on George's shoulder. When I did that I saw a flash of light in my head and saw someone in a hooded cape and then I saw George across from him. They were dueling. I also saw Hermione, Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Draco, some of the teachers and other people that she didn't know. They were also dueling against people in black hooded capes. I saw Harry shoot a spell at a very thin, snakelike, figure. The figure fell down and disappeared into the ground. Everyone was happy, and ran over to Harry. _

_The only person whom I didn't see with Harry was George. I looked around and saw that he was still battling someone. I saw a flash of purple light stream out of the hooded figure's wand and thought I saw George get hit and fall to the ground. "George." I gasped. I ran over to where he lay and tried to touch him but my hand went right through him. I was surprised, and then I saw the figure point his wand at George's chest. I tried to curse him but my wand wouldn't seem to work. Then Harry jumped in front of George's body and sent a curse to the figure. The person fell to the ground, and Fred bent over the person's body and removed his hood. It was a man, a middle-aged man with long blonde hair who looked like Draco. For a moment I thought it was Draco, and then I looked up and saw Draco standing next to Hermione. _

_He looked down at the man's body in disgust and then spit on the body. Then everyone looked down at George, and Harry put an ear to his chest. "He's still alive. The spell just passed over his shoulder." He said. He touched George's bleeding shoulder and it had a purple colored scar forming under the blood. "Harry. Harry can you hear me." I tried to say. Sound came out of my mouth, but Harry ignored me "Harry can you hear me?" I asked. Again Harry paid no attention. I tried to touch Harry's shoulder, but my arm went right through him. "They can't see me or hear me!" I thought to myself. Just then George opened his eyes and sat up. "Where's Jenny?" George asked. _

_Just then there was a scream, my scream! George scrambled up from the ground, and ran in the direction of my scream. I followed everyone, and ran up to where George was. I saw myself bound against a wall, and my wand was laying about 5ft away from me. It was also broken. I saw the same very thin, snakelike, figure, which Harry had supposedly destroyed, pointing a wand at my chest. I saw myself look over at everybody and scream "Help!" The figure looked towards everyone else and George began to run forward. "Take one more step and she gets it!" the figure's voice was cold and deep. George pulled out his wand and pointed it at the figure. "Go on. Curse me! She's going to die either way!" the figure said. Just as George shot a spell at the figure, it shot a spell at me. I heard myself scream, and then saw another flash. Then I was back at the dance with my head on George's shoulder. _

"_You okay?" George asked me. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. Just as I said that Hermione ran from the dance floor where she was with Fred and ran over to me. "Did you see it?" she asked me. "Yeah I did." I said. The boys just looked at us with confused looks. "It's going to happen soon. I know it will." Hermione said. "What's going to happen to me?" I asked. "I don't know. I didn't see the rest of it." She replied. "Me neither." I said. "What are you talking about? What's going to happen to Jen?" Fred and George asked. Hermione and I looked up at the boys. "We can't tell you right now." I answered. "We should go and tell Dumbledore." Hermione suggested. "Yeah. Come on." I said._

_End of Flashback_

"And then Hermione and I decided to go and talk to Dumbledore. And I guess he already knew what we saw. When we went to talk to him we explained what happened, and he told us about our mother and father. He said our mother was killed, but our father took us to safety and we got away. Our father is still alive and it's so obvious that you and all the other adults know who our father is." Jenny said.

"I see. Well there is one thing I can tell you…" Sirius said. "And what's that?" Hermione asked. "You both are like him in many ways. " Sirius said. "How are we like him?" Jenny asked. "Well, you my dear are very skilled in the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Just like your father is. And Hermione is very serious about her work like her father. And both of you do like to mess around occasionally, like your father." Sirius explained. "There are many other things, but they would take too long to explain." Sirius added. "Maybe we should head back. Everyone must be here by now." Hermione said. "Yes, you're right. We should head back." Sirius said.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I don't ever remember seeing you of hearing about you?" Jenny asked as they made their way out of the garden. "Tell me why." Sirius said. "Because Hermione and I were raised separately. We lived right next to each other, and always saw each other, but no one ever talked about you. I was always jealous of 'Mione because she got to go Hogwarts and I didn't. I've always wondered why I never got a letter." Jenny said. "Maybe Dumbledore wasn't ready for you to attend yet." Sirius suggested. "Yeah, you're probably right." Jenny said. "So are you and George going out?" he asked. "Yeah, we are." She replied. Then they reached the house and went inside.

"Ah, Sirius. There you are." said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on into the living room you three. Everyone is almost here." She added. Hermione, Sirius, and Jenny all stepped into the living room. Jenny began looking for George, but couldn't find him in the crowd of people. A few people greeted her and said how long it was since they last saw her. She was amazed at how many of the people knew who she was, yet she had no idea who most of them were. She ran into Professor McGonagall while looking for George. "Hello Jenny. Are you having a good holiday?" she asked her. "Yes, Professor." Jenny answered. "I take it you've found out that Sirius is your uncle?" she asked. "Yes, m'am." Jenny replied. "That's good." McGonagall said. "Excuse me Professor. I've got to find George." Jenny said excusing herself. "Good-bye." Prof. McGonagall said. Jenny gave a nod and returned to her search for George. Soon she ran into Professor Dumbledore. After talking with him for a few moments she finished her search for George. After searching the house, not being able to find him, she gave up and sat on a couch.

"Is something wrong Miss?" asked a male voice. She looked up and saw a man with blue eyes, short brown hair, and a mustache. He looked to be about Sirius' age, and a few inches shorter than him also. He also had a few scars across his face. 'There's something familiar about him.' She thought to herself. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. I just can't find my boyfriend George Weasley." Jenny explained. "Oh, George? He's out in the garden." The man said. "Thank you sir." She said with a smile. She stood up and headed out the door to the garden.

"George? George are you out here?" she asked as she walked through the garden. "I…I'm over here." He answered. She walked towards his voice and found him sitting on a bench in front of a fountain. "George what are you doing out here?" she asked. "I was just thinking." He replied. "About what?" she asked him. "Oh, um… Come on, let's go inside. I'll tell you in there." He said. Jenny extended her hand out and George took it. Then they both went back inside. "Jenny, Jenny, will you come over here please?" Mrs. Weasely shouted over the crowd. "I'm sorry George. Can it wait for a few moments?" Jenny asked George. "Yes, I suppose so." George sighed. Jenny kissed him softly and smiled then she walked over to Mrs. Weasley and found Hermione with her also. "Girls, your father is here. Would you like to meet him?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Yes." both girls answered in unison. "Okay, follow me." Mrs. Weasley said.

The girls followed Mrs. Weasley. When they stopped, they had reached a man with short brown hair. "Girls this is your father." Mrs. Weasley said. She tapped the man and he turned around. It was the man that told Jenny where George was. "Professor Lupin!? You're our father?" Hermione asked. "Yes, Hermione I am." The man answered. 'So this is Professor Lupin.' Jenny said to herself. "I knew there was something familiar about you when I saw you." Jenny told him. "Yes, there is a certain feeling you get when seeing someone whom you haven't seen in a long time." Lupin said. He looked at both the girls for a moment. "You've both grown into beautiful women. You both look just like your mother." Lupin said. Then he embraced both girls into a heart warming embrace. Both girls had tears in their eyes. Not because they were sad, but because they were happy to see their father. All three of them wept for a few moments. Remus Lupin kissed both of his girls on their foreheads. "Oh, my girls. How I've longed to see you together again. It's like seeing your mother again, but that's impossible considering the fact that she…" Lupin said. Then fresh tears began to flow at the though of his late wife. "Daddy, don't cry." Hermione said. Both girls hugged him again.

After they let go of each other Remus took his daughters' hands. When he took Hermione's he lifted it up and looked at it. "Hermione," he began, "You're engaged?" he asked. "Yes." She answered. "To whom?" Remus asked. "Fred Weasley. We've been going out for four months. I know that that is not a long time, but we love each other and are so deeply in love." Hermione explained. "I'm glad you're happy. And I'm very proud of you for finding such a wonderful man." Remus said. "And I understand that you and George are going out as well?" he asked Jenny. "Yes, we are." She answered. "Are you two engaged too?" he asked. "No not yet." she answered. "Oh." Remus said. "Yes, well, we do love each other a lot, and we're very happy together." She said. "Well that's good." He said. Just then George walked up to the three. "Jenny, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked her. "Sure George." She answered. George took her hand and led her to the middle of the living room.

"Everyone," he said loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at George. "I have something to say." He said. Then he turned to Jenny and took her hands in his. "Jenny, we may have been going out for four months, but I love you, and you know that. We've proved it to each other. Our love has grown since we began to go out. And now I think we're ready for this…" he said. He took a small box out of his pocket and there were a few gasped heard throughout the room. George got down on one knee and opened the box. Jenny's breath caught in her throat when she saw what was inside the box. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. It looked to have cost at least ten or eleven galleons. "Jennifer Brooks or should I say Jennifer Lupin… will you do me the honor of being my wife and making me the happiest wizard ever?" he asked. Jenny was shocked she didn't know what to say. One part of her mind was telling her to say 'yes' and the other was saying 'No, it's too early. You're not ready yet.' Well she sure as hell ignored that second voice and listened to the first one.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I will marry you George Weasley. I would love to be your wife and make you the happiest wizard ever." She replied with a brilliant smile. George smiled and stood up. He took the ring out of its box and placed it on Jenny's left ring finger. Then George kissed her with all the love and passion he had. People clapped and awed at the newly engaged couple. Bill, Charley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and Lavender were cheering the loudest over everyone else. Molly Weasley began crying tears of joy for her son and her new daughter-in-law-to-be. As did Remus Lupin. Now both of his daughters were engaged. He was very happy that they chose two of the nicest boys he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sirius was very happy for his "nieces" and joined in cheering loudly with Bill, Charley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and Lavender. When George and Jenny broke away from each other everyone ran to congratulate them everyone. Molly Weasley gave George and Jenny the biggest hugs ever. Sirius gave George and Jenny a hug too. As did everyone else in the room. Remus Lupin pushed ahead and gave his youngest daughter a tearful hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm very happy for you. Both of you. But most of all my girls are getting married. That is what makes me the happiest father ever." He said.

At about 2 am, everyone had left except Sirius and Remus, who stayed the night. "Well, Remus how do you feel about having both your daughters engaged?" Sirius asked. "I feel very happy." Remus asked. The girls hugged their father and kissed him on the cheeks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed after everyone had left the house. Ginny, Fleur, Lavender, and Hermione were awing over Jenny's ring. While Bill, Charley, Harry, Fred, Ron, and George talked. Pretty soon they all began to fall asleep. The girls went upstairs and changed into their night clothes, as did the boys, and Sirius and Remus. Fleur went up to Bill's room with him, Charley went up to his room, Sirius and Remus took the guest rooms, Jenny went with George to his room, Harry went with Ginny to her room, Lavender went with Ron to his room, and Hermione went with Fred to his room.

They all slept well and woke up in the afternoon around 12pm. When Jenny woke up she heard a loud crack down in the kitchen. George woke up startled and looked at Jenny. Then they both jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Everyone else had heard it too and went downstairs as well. They ran into the kitchen and were not prepared to see what they saw. Jenny's eyes widened. She let out a gasp, and covered her hand with her mouth. Lying bruised battered, and unconscious on the kitchen floor was none other than…

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! Ooo! I wonder who they found in the kitchen. Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Now please review if you want me to post the next chapter. Also anyone who thought they knew who Jenny and Hermione's father is please tell me who you guessed it was. Also to anyone who reviews tell me who you think they found in the kitchen. Okiez, well, I've got to go. C y'all l8trz! Byez!


	38. Chapter 35

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate them! This is the last chapter for Moonlight Sonata. I will be writing a sequel, so look out for it!

Summary: After the party Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed while Sirius, Remus, Bill, Fleur, Charley, Fred, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, George, and Jenny stayed up for a little while longer. It was about 12pm the next day when everyone was woken up by a crack in the kitchen downstairs. What was it from? Pleaze R&R! COMPLETE!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Jenny, Joel, and Angel (Jenny's owl). If I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, I'd be having a party with Oliver and James Phelps, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the rest of the teenagers from the Harry Potter movies! Lol! I do not own any of the songs that I might post in this chapter or any other chapters either.

_Recap of end of Chap.35_

_They all slept well and woke up in the afternoon around 12pm. When Jenny woke up she heard a loud crack down in the kitchen. George woke up startled and looked at Jenny. Then they both jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Everyone else had heard it too and went downstairs as well. They ran into the kitchen and were not prepared to see what they saw. Jenny's eyes widened. She let out a gasp, and covered her hand with her mouth. Lying bruised battered, and unconscious on the kitchen floor was none other than…_

_Chapter 35_

"Oh my goodness! Draco!" Jenny exclaimed. She ran over to him and kneeled down next to his body. She picked up his head and held it in her lap. "Draco, Draco say something." she said frantically. Draco's breathing was ragged but he managed to say something but it wasn't very loud. To Jenny it sounded like he said, 'Father, broke out of Azkaban.' Then he passed out in her arms. "We've got to help him!" she said. "But he's a Malfoy!" Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Charley exclaimed at the same time. "He may be one, but he's our friend. He's not like his father. I've never met the man and I'm pretty sure that I don't want to. Please dad, we've got to help him." Jenny said. "Alright fine." Remus said. He conjured up a stretcher and levitated Draco onto it. Then he levitated the stretcher upstairs and into one of the unused bedrooms.

Jenny conjured up a first aid kit. She sat down on the bed next to Draco and began to treat his wounds. She applied medicine to the cuts on his face and the on his chest. She placed a healing spell on him, and he slept through it all. He woke up a few hours later to see Jenny hovering over him. "Jen, what are you doing here?" he asked. "You're at the Burrow. I suppose you apparated here. We all found you lying on the kitchen floor, all cut up and bruised. So we brought you up here and I've been caring for you for the last few hours." She explained. "Thank you." He said. He tried sitting up, but his back was in pain, and so he winced. "Draco, what hurts?" she asked. "Nothing, it's nothing." Draco said. "Draco, let me see your back." Jenny said. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." He said. "No, Draco. Please let me see your back. She demanded. Draco sighed. "It's no use arguing with you." He said. Then he turned around with his back to Jenny.

She gasped when she saw his back. There were a ton of scars all across his back. He looked like he had been whipped. Jenny hadn't seen his back or she would've treated that as well because there were fresh bleeding cuts on his back too. "Draco, who did this to you?" she asked. Draco mumbled something that Jenny couldn't hear. "What did you say?" she asked. "My father did this too me. He broke out of Azkaban yesterday. He's a deatheater. He killed my mother in front of me, and as you can see he beat me to shreds after he killed her. When he stopped, he said he's be back to finish me off, and that he had some business to attend to. When he left, I packed up whatever I could grab. I was only able to grab the present that you gave me because he was right outside the house about to open the door. Then I apparated to the quickest place that came into my mind and I guess that is here and I guess I just passed out when I apparated here." He explained. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry!" Jenny said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, careful not to touch his back for fear of hurting him even more than he already was. "You need a bit more rest. I'll be back up here soon. Okay?" she said. "Okay." Draco answered. He lay back down on the bed and then Jenny left the room.

Jenny went downstairs with a very sad look on her face to find that everyone was waiting for her to open presents. "What's wrong Jen?" Fred asked her as she sat down on the couch. "It's Draco." She answered. "His father killed his mother right in front of him, and then after he did that, he beat Draco senseless, and now Draco has all these scars on his back and he can barley move without hurting himself even more." She said. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, but she didn't let out a cry. George sat himself next to his fiancée, and she cried into his shoulder. He held her and she cried silent tears. For Draco, for his mother, and for everyone that Draco's father may have hurt and even killed.

Later on she began to open up her presents. She loved every present that she got, but she was still a sad for Draco. She went up to see him after she had opened her presents. She found him sitting up and looking at the gift he had given her. She had given him a necklace with a silver dragon pendant on it. "Thanks for this Jen." He said with a smile. "You're welcome Draco." She smiled. She sat on the bed and he hugged her. She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and he turned a bit pink. He put the dragon pendant necklace on, and Jenny got a shirt for him. He put it on and just looked at Jenny. "Thanks for this Draco." She said. She pulled out a necklace with a silver tiger pendant on it. "You're welcome Jen." He smiled. "Do you think you're up for trying to go downstairs?" she asked. Draco got up slowly and stood up. "It hurts a bit, but I think I'll make it." He replied. "Are you sure?" Jen asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." Draco answered. "Okay." She said. They left the room and began walking downstairs. They were greeted by everyone downstairs, and Draco explained to everyone what had happened. After the subject had changed everyone just had fun for the rest of the day.

A week later it was Jenny's 18th birthday. Mrs. Weasley had planned a surprise party and had done an extraordinary job on keeping it from Jenny, everyone but herself knew about the party. Mrs. Weasley had Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Fleur out for a girl's day just to get Jenny out of the house so the boys could help Mrs. Weasley prepare the house. When the girls and Jenny got back to the Burrow everything was pitch black.

"Oh, my gosh! what happened?" Jenny asked as they entered the dark house. "I dunno, I'll go and check the breaker." Ginny said. "Well, why don't we just use a light spell?" Jenny asked taking out her wand. "No," Hermione said placing her hand on Jenny's arm. "It won't do any good." She said. "Okay fine." Jenny said. "I'll be right back." Ginny said. Hermione took her hand off of Jenny's arm and quietly followed Ginny and Fleur without Jenny knowing. She could swear she heard someone laugh, but it must have been all in her head. "Hey, Hermione, how long is it going to take for Ginny to find the breaker?" she asked. "Hermione?" she asked when she didn't get a response. "Hermione, Fleur, Ginny?!" she said. Just than light flooded the room and everyone she had met at the Christmas party, the Weasely, Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and her father jumped out from behind various objects, all shouting, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNY!"

Jenny literally jumped and landed on her bum (she has a habit of doing that doesn't she?). She stood up and looked at everybody and around the room. Even Joel and Pansy had come too. The whole house was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a banner that said, "Happy 18th Birthday Jenny!" "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. George walked up to her, swung her around and kissed her. "Happy birthday babe." He whispered. "Thank you." She replied. "Happy birthday Jen!" Sirius said hugging Jenny. "Thanks Sirius," she said. "Happy birthday darling," Her father said. "Thanks daddy." She said. He smiled and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek. Everyone else gave her happy birthday hugs and kisses. Then Mrs. Weasely had brought out a cake that she made the muggle way. Everyone had eaten some and were amazed that Mrs. Weasely was an amazing cook when it came to making things the muggle way. Then it was time for Jenny to open her presents.

She had the best day ever that day. She was surrounded by the people she knew and loved. She was engaged to the most wonderful man she had ever met, and she felt like one of the happiest witch's in the world. Two weeks later Christmas break ended and everyone had to go back to school. Bill & Fleur went back to Egypt and Charley went back to Romania. Everyone had gone back to their normal lives. Jenny and Hermione now knew who their father was and are happy about it. Bill proposed to Fleur later on during Jenny's party. Charley still hadn't found a girl yet, but he will soon trust me.

A few months later in the spring time Jenny and George were walking outside hand-in-hand with their fingers knotted. Jenny laid her head on George's shoulder while walking. George laid his head on hers and she sighed. "George, I love you," She whispered. "I love you too Jenny," he said. He tilted her chin up and he looked her in the eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They soon broke off and looked at each other. "I can't wait." She whispered into his neck. "I can't either, but we have to." George replied. "I know," she answered. "Just think though, we'll be together for most of the summer. You'll be done with school soon, and we'll have all the time in the world." George smiled. "Yeah, that's true." Jenny said. She smiled and George kissed her. Then they walked hand in hand back to the castle to join everyone else.

Just what exactly are they waiting for? Well I think you all know if you've read the whole story. Will Charley have a girlfriend? Do Joel and Pansy stay together? Will Draco ever get a girlfriend? You'll just have to tune in to the sequel to find out what happens with everyone.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have been reading and reviewing my story from day one, however long ago that was! Lol! Please keep an eye out for the next story. I've got finals this week so I'd better go to bed. I'll start writing the next storyas soon as possible! Probablyduring Christmas Break, which begins next Monday! BYE!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


End file.
